Desires of the Comet
by LadyFireNation
Summary: As the comet approaches the fire benders start to feel their sexual desires intensified. Azula has switched sides and has joined Aang and the Gaang. Now the group has two fire benders, both affected by the upcoming comet, both hiding secret passions. Will they succumb to the comet power? Or will they keep their...cool... MATURE CONTENT! ROMANCE! SOKKLA/ZUTARA
1. Desires Understood

**Author Note:** Hello! This is going to be a SHORT…ish story. Only 3 or 4 chapters. But before those begin, I'd like to say…okay write…a few things (yes they are long…if you don't want to read it totally okay):

**First:** Nobody panic, I am NOT abandoning Gaining One's Freedom. I just had a different little story in my head and I had to get it out before my head exploded from it

**Second:** This short story is SMUT and for MATURE AUDIENCES! There will be sexual scenes and language. MATURE MATURE MATURE! Although the first two chapters are pretty smutless…but the later few chapters will be full of it…

Relationships are: Zutara and Sokkla (with little hints for others as well…read it to find out) This is purely a romance/smut story.

**Third: Where are we at and what's going on:** Azula joined the Gaang shortly after the failed invasion of Black Sun, she brought along Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko and Aang did go to the sun warriors and Katara and Zuko did take the journey to find the captain of the southern raiders. But Zuko and Sokka never took the trip to Boiling Rock. They moved to Ember Island not because they were discovered at the Western Air temple, but because they needed to get closer to the battle fields of the war.

**Fourth: **The point of this story? The point is that as the comet gets closer, Zuko and Azula are both being affected in ways they didn't expect and they are assisted with these affects by Sokka and Katara in ways they never expected.

(Again this is a ZUKARA and SOKKLA story…NO INSEST because that's just…ick!)

**LASTLY (And most importantly) I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will now nor ever make a profit from this story. **

Ooookay now that we've gotten through that…let the story begin!:

**Desires Understood: **

Zuko couldn't believe it, couldn't understand it, and was getting really fucking annoyed by it. He was hard as hell and had been for almost two full days, and he didn't know why.

No one was around him as he walked off his frustration on the beaches of Ember Island while the sun began to slowly set. There hadn't been any temptation or anything to cause this reaction for him.

_Well not on the beach at least _Zuko thought to himself, looking towards the mansion where he knew _she _was. _She_ was a temptation…but he had been avoiding her all day. Yet still he was hard…and thinking about her, only made him harder once more.

It couldn't just be raging hormones, he'd learn to control those years ago. So why was he so fucking hard?

"Having fun Zu-Zu?" a sarcastic voice that could only be his sister, came from behind him. Turning he found Azula, dressed in a casual red mid drift halter top and a long red skirt, hands on her hips smirking at him. Zuko casually held his claps hands in front of his erection, hiding it from her view.

Azula, along with Mai and Ty Lee, had joined the Gaang after the failed invasion of Black Sun. She claimed she was tired of dealing with Ozai and his over egotistical ways and had no more desire to rule the world through the fire nation, but Zuko knew there had to be more to it. Even when they were little, Azula always wanted their father's approval and to dominate the world. It was the only two things she had ever wanted.

This change of heart was taken very cautiously with the Gaang. Their reasons for even trusting her at all was only because she had shown up at the western air temples with Sokka and Katara's father Hakoda, and Sokka's girlfriend Suki. Mai and Ty Lee had vouched for her change of heart as well. Zuko was willing to believe Mai, even though she was pretty pissed at him because of the break up, but Ty Lee…he wasn't sure about.

They had all met up at the western air temple, but as it was getting closer to the arrival of Sozin's comet, the Gaang had decided it was time to move back to the fire nation. Everyone had moved to Ember Island and now they were training and living in the mansion of the fire lord, hidden, practically in plain sight.

"Go away Azula, I don't want to deal with you right now," Zuko cursed. The last thing he needed was his sister seeing him in this state…it was…demoralizing.

"You've been pacing the island for the past hour. I'm simply wondering what could possibly be wrong? Are you worried about the comet? Or perhaps about facing our father? Or maybe it's something more….personal?" When she quirked her eyebrow up and smirked, Zuko got the feeling she knew what was going on.

He glared at her, "I'm not worried about anything. Go away." He turned and started walking again, noticing that his erection, for the first time in two days, had gone flaccid.

_Maybe she does have her uses..._

"What if I don't want to go away? Are you going to make me Zu-Zu?" As she walked next to him, Zuko was both annoyed and thankful, the more she talked, the less frustrated he seemed to become.

_Good, this is good. Now I can go eat and sleep tonight. _

Changing direction, he started walking back to the mansion.

"I wouldn't go back there yet, not unless you want to be…uncomfortable again."

Her arrogant attitude was really getting on his nerves. He stopped mid stride on his way back to the mansion _Wait a minute…_

He turned and faced her directly. She was standing there smirking at him. As he looked closely at her, he noticed her shaking slightly, as though cold.

_It's too warm for her to be cold out here…_

"Do you know what's going on? Are you having…issues?" While he really didn't want to know about his sisters…intimate issues…he would like to know what the heck was going on, and his best source seemed to be her.

"And what kind of issues would that be brother?" That smirk was still there, which only fueled his irritation. Under no circumstances was he going to detail out his…issues or ask for details about hers. If she didn't know what he was asking, he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. And honestly, I don't think you know anyway," he turned back and continued towards the mansion. After two more strides, he felt his sister grab his arm, stopping him once more.

"It's the comet," her voice was quite yet stern. "The comet…it causes fire benders to feel more than just an increase in bending power."

Zuko turned back to Azula, for the first time ever he saw her nervousness.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard father talking. There's a legend surrounding the comet that not only does it increase the bending abilities of a fire bender, but it increases their…well…" she looked around nervously. They were still pretty far from the mansion, no one would be coming out to look for them…yet.

_Azula…nervous? What the heck does the comet do?_

"What? Increases there what?" But Zuko already had a suspicion…he had been hard for hours…

"Well if I have to spell it out…their _sexual appetite," _she whispered the last words.

_Oh for the love of the spirits._

"I don't think it's just a legend…"

"Me either," Zuko replied.

Azula watched Zuko's face moved from annoyance to shock after her announcement. She didn't want to go about telling him this way, but any other way of telling him had just seemed…weird. If she hadn't had overheard her father talking about it with the general, she wasn't sure how she would have been told either.

Best way to get any information out there, was bluntly, in her opinion. No point in beating around the bush and being all shy about it. Sex was a good thing, discussing sex with her older brother… just weird. Better to get it out fast and move on with how to fix it. Not to mention, they'd never had a close brother sister relationship.

For once, she was glad her brother was around. Being near him was helping her control the increases in her desires just like she knew she was helping him. Besides the women, he was he only person in the house that did nothing for her, for obvious reasons.

"So…this…issue," Zuko said, "is because of the comet?"

"Well, that and you obviously are attracted to _someone_ in the group. The closer you are to that person, the more the desire will grow," Azula said pointedly. Watching his face closely she asked, "Is it Mai?"

"No," Zuko responded, than cursed. He knew he had been busted.

_Oh oh…now we're getting somewhere._

"If it's not Mai than who is it?"

"It doesn't matter. Now that I know what the hell's going on I'll be avoiding them anyway."

"Oh come on, you have to tell me now. If it's not your ex who possibly could it be Zu-Zu," Azula ran through the women in the group.

_Toph…too young. Ty Lee…to annoying. Mai he already rejected. Suki…well could be her but she's with Sokka and Zuko's not one to move in on another man's woman…_

"The water bending Bitch? That's who you have the hots for?!"Azula almost shouted.

"Will you shush…,"Zuko grabbed her arms and pushed her further away for them mansion.

_Well well…that worked out well..._

"It _IS_ her! Oh my Agni Zuko! Of all the women, _SHE'S_ the one you're attracted to? WHY? She's a..a…a freaking peasant!"

_Not to mention a pain in the ass. _Katara hated Azula, Azula hated Katara. It was a relationship where they both knew where each other stood.

"What does that have anything to do with anything? She's…" Azula cocked her eyebrow as Zuko's facial expression changed from annoyed to…enchanted?

"A bitch? A mother wannabe? Controlling? Pain in the.."

"Strong, caring, forgiving, gentle…"Azula couldn't help the unladylike snort she made. Zuko glared at her.

"Okay, well what about you then? Who do you have the…hots for? I can't believe I just asked that…" he covered his face with his hands and turned in a quick circle.

"Who says I have the hots for anyone? They're all peasants here after all," Azula replied arrogantly. There was no way she was telling him anything about it. She only discovered it herself and was still pretty repulsed by it…he was a savage and a peasant. Not acceptable.

"You stopped me from going to the mansion, because you know how to keep it under control. You'd only know how to control it because you're feeling it to and you're feeling it because you have the hots for someone yourself. All that I can't figure out is why you've told me or why you're helping me," Zuko said through his hands.

_Well…maybe he's not as stupid as I thought…_

Zuko lowered his hands and took a deep breath. Two could play this game.

"The Duke?"

"Eww, too young."

"Teo?"

"Too inexperienced"

"You have no…nope I do not want to know."

Azula watched him, she could see the wheels moving in his head.

_It's not going to work brother…don't even try it._ But she was enjoying him squirming over the discussion, which was the only reason she continued it.

"Haru?"

"He'd never keep up with me." Azula grinned as Zuko shuddered in disgust.

"We are not going there…at all…"

"See I told you I don't have the hots for anyone. I just have a theory and because I'm so…"

"Sokka?"

Azula paused but quickly caught herself, as carelessly as she could she responded, "Please like I'd have any interest in that Peasant."

Zuko moved closer to her, a smirk of his own on his face.

_Since when does he smirk…or smile…ever…_

"That's it, isn't it? Sokka. Arrogant, prideful Azula Princess of the Fire Nation, is attracted to the Southern Water Tribesman. Wow…this is…interesting."

Azula glared at him,_ damn it…damn this comet!_

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of an answer for that ridiculous question. I am NOT attracted to this smelly, over confident, meat eating, half-ass swordsman." Azula crossed her arms, finding it difficult to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"You're insulting him, you like him."

"Oh please I insult everyone."

"You _overly_ insulted Sokka. Which, in your weird Azula way, means that you like him."

_Shit…when did he get to be so…smart? _

"Whatever. The point of this all, is that we know what's going on and we know what our…your… weaknesses are, so that you can control it better."

"Right…because I'm the only one with weaknesses in this…" Azula didn't miss the dry sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on, let's go back to the house. The suns set and I'm sure they'll be looking for us soon." She grabbed his arm, leading him to the house.

"Wait," he pulled her back. "Should we tell them?"

Azula was appalled.

"What?! Why?! Not to mention how would we do that?"

Mockingly, and probably a little louder than she needed to, she said, "Oh hey everyone, just so you know Zuko and I are going to be acting a little weird for the next few days due to the comet. It turns out the comet has an effect on Fire Benders sexual urges and increases them exponentially. So if you see one of us just walking away from the other sex, just let us go because it may be because we want to fuck them. "

Going back to her normal arrogant tone, she continued, "That'll go over real well I'm sure."

"Well I don't think I'd say it like that…but it would be interesting to see Sugar Queen's face if you did."

Azula and Zuko turned, stunned to find Toph standing there, a huge knowing grin on her face.

"How…how long have you been there Toph?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Just long enough to hear Crazy Queen's little speech. That why you've been acting so weird, Sparky? Who you got the hots for? Hope it's not me…that'd be…weird."

"No, Toph I don't think of you that way. I don't think of _anyone_ in the house that way," Azula caught his pointed look, and decided to stay quiet. If she didn't talk, he wouldn't talk. Since she could barely keep him from believing her denial, odds were she wouldn't be able to make the others believe her as well.

_How did I get so bad at this?_ _I used to lie like it was my second language_. _Damn comet…_ she wasn't really sure if it was the comet, but for now, she was going to blame it.

"And we need to keep this between the three of us okay? We don't need the whole house freaking out over this. Azula and I have it under control, okay?" Zuko continued.

Azula could see the earth bender consider his request. Overall, Azula did like Toph, even if she insisted on giving everyone ridiculous nicknames. The bender was smart, tough and had an _I don't give a shit_ attitude that Azula could respect.

"Under control? Sounds like you two won't have it under control until after the comet…but since I'm such a nice person, I'll stay quiet."

Azula and Zuko let out the breath neither of them realized they were holding.

"BUT I do think you should tell everyone. Just because you two have it under control, doesn't mean the other fire benders in the city will. Everyone should be warned so they aren't caught unaware in town."

_Didn't think about that…_

Looking at each other, Azula and Zuko said in unison, "Shit…"

Ending author note: Hey… the second chapter is posted as well! Woot Woot!


	2. Desires Exposed

**Author Note:** Short story…I swear…just a short story with a few chapters This chapter doesn't have much mature content beside a few sexual references and some swear words…but don't worry the smut is coming!

Yes this chapter is a longer one…but that's just how I roll…

ALSO: I've adjusted the character ages…because there's going to be smut…and I just felt weird with Katara being 14 (my age assumption) having sex.

Ages are:

Zuko, Sokka: 19

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee: 18

Katara, Suki, Haru, Teo: 17

Aang, Toph, The Duke: 16

Hakoda: doesn't matter LOL

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will not now nor ever make a profit from this story. **

**Desires Exposed: **

Azula, Zuko and Toph made their way back to the mansion.

"How the hell are we supposed to tell them about this without them freaking out over what we'll do?" Zuko demanded quietly.

"We just tell them what's going on, and that we have it under control because as royals we've been taught to be in control since we were children. Not to mention," Azula leaned towards Zuko, her voice going stern, "we don't have a problem because we aren't tempted by anyone anyway."

She gave him a look that Zuko took to mean _keep your mouth shut about your problems and they won't even know._

As they entered the dining room, Zuko looked around to find everyone there, but Hakoda.

"Sokka, where's you dad?" he asked, putting himself in the seat between Sokka and Haru on the opposite end of the table from Katara. He watched as Azula sat down in between Mai and Ty Lee, he smirked slightly, noticing it was the farthest spot away from Sokka.

"He went into town this afternoon. I'm kind of surprised he's not back yet," Sokka responded, reaching for the bowl of rice.

Zuko and Azula made eye contact at his statement.

_Maybe he just got distracted by something in the market and didn't want to return because it got dark. Doesn't mean anything…_

"What did he go into town for?" Zuko asked, he didn't remember Hakoda leaving.

"He said something about meeting a contact that had inside information about the fire nation military. Seemed he was a little nervous about it. I offered to go along but he said he'd like to do it alone," he started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Didn't he go to town yesterday as well? And wasn't he all dressed up when he left? Seemed strange that he got dressed up to meet a contact…was the contact a female by chance?" Zuko glared at Toph, knowing full well she couldn't see him doing it, but unable to stop himself anyway.

"I don't know, he didn't say. But I doubt it's because of a woman. "

"That would be interesting. How would you feel about having a Fire Nation woman as a step mother?" Azula's sarcastic question was directed towards Katara. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose; this was not going to go well.

_Damn it Azula!_

"My father would _NOT_ be leaving us all alone to meet a woman, Azula," Katara sneered. "He probably just met the contact yesterday and just needed to meet them again today. Then they started drinking or talking and just lost track of time. My father would have _nothing_ to do with a fire nation whore."

"Well, you never know. A man does have needs…I mean it's been how long since…"

"WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING MY FATHERS SEX LIFE!" Katara yelled at Azula.

"I'm just saying it may be a reason as to why he's not here. That's all," Azula replied dryly. "Sex is a normal part of life, even if you think it's something abhorred. What did you have a bad experience or something?"

"Can we not discuss ANYONE's sex life at the table please, I'm trying to eat here," Sokka said besides Zuko.

"Apparently the hatred of sex is a water tribe thing then. Do you not populate in the south?"

"What is your need to talk about sex Azula? Maybe you're the one with the problem," Katara stated acidly.

"Maybe it's because of the comet. Who knows what kind of reactions it could cause to fire benders," Toph spoke up. Zuko closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose once more.

_Damn it Toph._

"What kind of reaction could a comet cause to fire benders, besides increasing their bending abilities?" this question came from Aang.

"Maybe it increases their appetite for sex, which is why Azula is so obsessed about talking about it," Toph stated clearly.

Zuko looked around the table; everyone was looking at Toph like she had sprouted two heads.

"Very funny Toph. Ha Ha," Katara said dryly. "I think this is just Azula being a pain the ass and she's just trying to annoy and disgust me."

"Annoy you? Oh please peasant, I annoy you by just breathing. If I really wanted to annoy you…"

"Toph's not crazy. What she says is the truth. The comet is affecting all fire benders in a…personal way." Zuko interrupted. He didn't want to deal with Azula and Katara fighting anymore. It was getting rather annoying. And, if Hakoda had gone into town again, the possibility of him finding a female Fire Bender being affected, were pretty high. There were plenty of female fire benders in the area, and Hakoda wasn't considered an ugly man. At least not from the way the women were looking at him the last time they had all gone into town.

Everyone turned towards Zuko with shocked faces. The only one's not looking shocked were Azula, Toph, Mai and Ty Lee.

_So Mai and Ty Lee knew about this as well…that's…not surprising. Azula tells them everything._ He thought about that for a minute, looking at Mai…_shit. _

"It's true? You and Azula are…being affected by the comet…sexually?" Zuko felt a slight pain in his chest from the sound of disgust in Katara's voice.

"We are being affected slightly, but because we're royals, we're able to control ourselves in the proper manner. Not to mention, none of you do anything for either of us, which makes the situation even lower of a…situation," Azula replied in her normal arrogant tone. Zuko looked towards Mai, watching to see how she would take this news. Surprisingly, she looked the same, gloomy and bored.

_Guess she got over us pretty fast…_

"So we don't have to worry about one of you locking yourself in a room with the opposite sex and having a crazy sex fest?" Sokka called out bluntly.

"Correct. We have this under control."

"Well that's good, because the last thing any man in this house needs to be is locked in a room with Azula and her raging hormones," Sokka joked. As all the men, along with Suki and Katara, laughed, Zuko looked towards his sister. A flash of hurt entered her eyes, quickly wiped away by pride.

"Like I'd want to be trapped in a room with any of the peasant _boys_ here," she stood up and looked down at Sokka from her end of the table. "And even if I was, I'm not attracted to any of you in any kind of way, with or without the effects of the comet." She started to leave the room then turned, looking directly at Sokka once more, "Not to mention, none of you could keep up with me anyway." With that she left the dining room, her head held high.

"That was not nice at all," Ty Lee said, glaring at Sokka. "You would be LUCKY to be trapped in a room with her. You know, maybe if you got to know her, you'd understand that she's not a bad person. Just because she's strong, controlling and powerful doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings."

"Crazy queen? Having feelings? Right I'd like to see that day come," Sokka replied carelessly, reaching for more food.

"It's because she has feelings that she's here idiot," this time it was Mai that spoke.

"Please, she's here because…well I don't really know why she's here. But I doubt it's because she has feelings…besides world domination that is," Sokka retorted.

"Maybe if you opened your…peasant eyes you'd see that she hides behind that arrogance and pride because she doesn't want to let anyone in to hurt her feelings. But until you do, don't you DARE insult my friend," Ty Lee finished. Zuko wasn't sure when the last time he'd heard her be so passionately angry.

"Okay okay…calm down. I'll go talk to her. Jeez…it was only a joke," as Sokka went to find Azula, Zuko grabbed his arm.

"No don't go talk to her, she's just going to be pissed off and could possibly electrocute you," he lied. The last thing Azula needed was to be near the one man in the group she was attracted to. Whether she admitted it to him or not, he knew Sokka was her weakness.

"If she's so full of feelings and goodness, she won't electrocute me. I'll just go find her, talk to her, possibly apologize and make it all better. Trust me, I'm good with women," Sokka replied removing himself from Zuko's grasp.

"So you like to believe…" Suki said quietly. Sokka gave her a look and then walked out of the room.

_Damn it! _

"Well might as well start picking up. Training starts early tomorrow," Zuko said, breaking the silence that had descended in the room. Maybe if they cleaned up he could catch Sokka and keep him from finding Azula.

After everyone had cleaned up, they left for their separate rooms. After searching for Sokka and Azula for several minutes, he gave up and went to his room.

_Damn it…_

In the hallway to his room, he felt someone tug on his arm. Turning he came face to face with Katara.

_Shit not good, not good._

He took a few deep breaths, praying that he wouldn't…too late…his body was already reacting to her. As subtly as he could, he placed his hands in front of his groin, hiding his growing reaction to being so close to Katara.

"Hi Katara…uhh what do you need?"

"So it's really true? The comet is affecting fire benders…sexually?"

"Yes." No reason to hide the truth.

"Okay and….like how long have you been affected…I mean have you been affected?" Katara averted her eyes to the wall. Zuko could tell this conversation was making her uncomfortable, _join the club._

He rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah I've been affected. I don't know how or the why's of it but like Azula said, we have it under control…I'm not…not a threat to anyone in this house."

She looked up at him, those deep blue eyes looking directly into his amber ones.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful? So innocent…so…desirable? Fucking comet…_although he couldn't really just blame the comet, he had found Katara desirable even before the comet had affected him. She was so gentle, so caring and she had a body a man would kill to hold, to touch, to..._don't go there Zuko. _

"Okay…that's good. So you don't find anyone…attractive enough to lose that control?"

_Shit…lie or tell the truth…lie…lie Zuko. This wouldn't work…lie._

"No I don't," he lied calmly. Hating himself for it. Her shoulders slumped, as though saddened.

_Like that's possible…keep dreaming Zuko._

"Well that works out well for you then. I just wanted to check because we don't need…you know any issues coming up. The comet is only days away now."

"Right, yeah we have to focus on the comet and defeating my father. Don't worry…not that you were worrying that is…about me. Or Azula for that matter, we're good."

"Yeah…umm should I apologize for Sokka's statement? I mean…it was a little harsh I suppose."

_Forgiving…loving…caring Katara…I need to get away from her…_

"No need for that, Azula is who she is. She's…complicating and no one really understands her. I've lived with her my entire life and she still surprises me."

_Like her desiring your brother…that is odd._

"Good because I really don't want to apologize to her about anything. Good night Zuko."

Zuko let out the breath he was holding, and turned back to go to his room.

"Hey Zuko," Katara called out.

Cursing silently Zuko half turned around, "yeah?"

"Do you think my father…umm…that my father may have found a woman in the market place? Or do you think he just…lost track of time?"

_Damn it…_

"I'm sure he's just lost track of time, he'll be back before noon tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

_Please let him be back before noon tomorrow…._If Hakoda was there, then the temptation to take his daughter would be lowered…no point in pissing the man off.

"Okay, thanks. Good night…again."

"Good night Katara."

Azula left the dining hall and went outside to walk around, surprised at how hurt she was from Sokka's words. It was night time, but the moon was bright and full, lighting Azula's path as she walked.

_What does a peasant know about raging hormones? I'd like to see him trying to control this…this shit. With the exception of his sister, he'd probably be fucking every woman in the house in an attempt to rid himself of this urge. Fucking savage… _

An image of Azula being held against the wall and deliciously fucked by that savage, danced through her mind. Within seconds she squelched the thought. But it was too late; the flames of need had started once more.

_Damn this fucking comet!_

She was tired of feeling so needy, so wet, so…hungry for the touch of a man. Even when she hit puberty she hadn't felt this undeniable need for sex.

Finding a giant smooth boulder, Azula jumped up and sat down upon it. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and just looked out towards the sea.

_Concentrate Azula, concentrate breath. You got rid of it before you can do it again…_although she had only been able to get rid of it due to her brother. Nothing kills those sexual urges like arguing with your brother, thank the spirits.

Sitting in the quiet and taking deep even breaths, she began to calm herself. Several minutes of this, and the sensation started to go away.

_See I can do this alone. I don't need anyone's help. I don't need…anyone. _But, since she was alone, she had to admit, she was tired of being alone. She was tired of always being strong, in control and _perfect._ It was demoralizing to realize how much she wanted to be like the others, just free. Free to make decisions without worrying how others would react to it. Free to make mistakes, although she never really would, without being condemned. Free to lose herself in the comets affects with a blue eyed savage.

_Not that that'll happen._

Sokka's words had been harsh, probably true, but harsh. So she didn't get all 'feely' with everyone. Feelings were a weakness she wasn't allowed. Her father had taught her that. He'd all but beaten it into her.

But she was done being her father's weapon. She was done being…a thing…to him. She wanted more.

As she sat on the rock, she heard something shuffling behind her. Jumping up she created a fireball in her hands, searching for whatever had made that noise.

"Don't shoot! It's just me," Sokka's voice called out from the brush. Azula extinguished the flames in her hands, cursing silently at the ones building inside her.

_What is he doing here? I was just getting back to normal…_

"What do you want peasant?" she said coldly, hoping to frighten Sokka into leaving her alone.

"I want to talk to you." As he climbed up the boulder, Azula took a step back. This wasn't good…he was getting to close and there really wasn't that much room on the boulder.

_Why does he have to be so tall? So strong? So…tempting…_

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Azula moved to jump down from the rock, only to have her arm grabbed by Sokka. The internal flame grew hotter.

"What do you think you're doing peasant?!" she said appalled at his brazen behavior. No one ever grabbed the princess, ever, it was forbidden.

"I said I want to talk, so you and I are going to talk. So let's sit down and talk," his voice was commanding, why it made Azula hotter, she didn't understand. No one commanded her, no one.

"And I said I don't want to. Now release my arm before I burn your hand off," she replied coolly. Instead of doing what she said, he sat down and tugged her arm, causing her to stumble and fall…in his lap. Moving faster than Azula expected him to, he twisted her to be facing out towards the sea, Sokka's chest pressed against her back.

He wrapped his arms around her, effectively pinning hers to her side. He then tangled his legs around her own, making her completely immobile. Azula couldn't believe it. Here she was the feared Fire Nation princess, sitting in the lap of a water tribe peasant, who had his strong muscular arms and long muscular legs, holding her in place. While anyone would think it was a loving embrace, Azula knew it was a dominance one. She couldn't move her arms or legs in this position, and unless she wanted to burn him, she was stuck.

_This isn't good…breath Azula…contain the flames. _They were writhing within her, demanding she kiss him, fuck him, do something to him to release the pressure.

"I'll have your head for this," Azula declared, although which one she wasn't sure yet.

"Go for it, but first we're going to talk," his breath flirted against her ear, making Azula wetter.

_Just talk to him and get him away before he finds out…you can't have him find out…_

"Fine, what do you want to talk about then?" She said as carelessly as she could.

"Why did you come here? Why did you switch sides? How are fire gummies made?"

Azula raised her head in surprise, nearly whacking him in the nose. She thought he'd question her more about the military strategy, her father's plans or anything to do with the technology of the fire nation. Instead, he was asking her…personal questions?

"I told you, I was tired of my father egotistical attitude. I switched sides because that's the only way to end him without causing an internal civil war. And I have no idea how fire gummies are made."

There she answered his questions, time for him to let go.

"Not good enough; try again."

"Not good enough, what do you mean not good enough?!" Azula said shocked that he wanted to dig deeper into her answers. She wiggled in his grasp, he only tightened it…the flames burst higher. Azula panted, trying to bring calm to the internal flames…it wasn't working.

_Spirits I need to get out of this…I can't…I can't do this._

She felt him lean closer to her ear, softly he demanded, "give me the truth, and I'll let you go. That's all I want. The truth."

Azula didn't know how she could get any wetter, but his soft demand did it.

Fine he wanted the truth, she'd give him the truth.

"My father wants to use Ozai's comet to burn the entire Earth Kingdom down. Just like the air nomads were wiped out, he now wants to wipe out the entire earth kingdom. It was a cruelty that even I couldn't stand the idea of," Azula stated as carelessly as she could. But the emotions started to enter her voice as she continued. "While I don't have an issue with controlling the earth kingdom, I couldn't stand the idea of him killing them all. There would be dead people everywhere…men, women…children. It was…despicable. He's becoming delusional with his need to rule. I couldn't take it anymore."

She took a deep breath, or trying too, Sokka's arms had grown tighter around her as he listened to her story.

"But Zuko said the idea of burning the earth kingdom was yours…"

"It was, but I meant it sarcastically. I didn't think he'd actually do it. Why would I want to end the lives of millions of people? Why would I want to rule the world where an entire culture was destroyed because of me?"

She was ashamed that she had ever suggested the idea. It was meant as a sarcastic idea, never actually to be implemented. When her father decided that was the best way to go about it, she was shocked.

"But…why didn't you say that to him?"

"Oh and have a pretty little scar like my brother? I don't think so. I hit him where it really hurt, I left and joined the Avatar, making him lose his greatest weapon." That had all she'd ever been to him, a weapon, and she had wanted more.

"That can't be all. Since when do you care about the lives of what you believe to be peasants?"

_Shit…._

"Because…because I…"Azula took a deep breath, at least this serious talk was taking her focus away from the very firm body holding her in place…slightly.

"Because I want to earn the love of my mother. I don't want her to see me as a monster. I have to earn her love, the love she so willingly gave to Zuko, I now want. And to do that, I can't be going around killing and controlling ever person I see." Azula was annoyed, there she said it. He now knew her greatest fear, her greatest weakness, she wanted to be loved. It was a childish thing really, but she wanted it.

Azula braced herself, waiting for him to burst into laughter at any moment.

Instead, she felt him release her and move away.

_No don't…yes this is good. You want him to move away, you want him leave you alone._

She turned facing him, seeing his face full of shock.

"Azula…I..I didn't know. I'm sure your mother loves…"

_Great now he's all feely feely and nice to me…I don't want nice. I want the savage._

"Don't patronize me. You wanted an answer, you have your answer. Now you can run back to everyone and tell them how…weak I am." She stood up, preparing to move off the boulder once more. He jumped up as well, grabbing her arm once again.

"It's not a weakness to want someone to love you Azula. There's nothing wrong with needing someone. Maybe if you opened up, you'd learn that."

"Oh please, if I opened up, I would be vulnerable. Being vulnerable isn't an option. Now let go of my arm, I've wasted enough time with you and I want to go to bed." When he released her arm she jumped down from the boulder, the ground sinking slightly beneath her feet. She ignored it and started walking towards the mansion. Sokka ran up and matched his stride to hers, keeping silent. When they reached the house, Sokka turned towards her, stopping her from entering.

"Being vulnerable isn't a weakness Azula. Being vulnerable makes us human. It keeps us from destroying millions of lives for the purpose of ruling the world. I like you being vulnerable, it makes you seem…more human."

_Did he just say he likes me…no she didn't need anyone to like her..._

"Well I'm not looking to be liked, so don't expect me to be vulnerable…ever again. The only reason you're not standing here burnt to a crisp is because I don't want to deal with your sister screeching at me until the end of time. So don't get any ideas, you're still a filthy peasant." Azula hoped she inflicted enough disgust in her voice, hiding the raging flames she was still feeling.

"Yeah so you claim. Good night Princess. See you tomorrow morning." He walked away waving his arm in her general direction.

Azula rolled her eyes, damn his arrogance! Why was it such a damn turn on? Turning on her heels she went the opposite direction to the room she shared with the women. Things just got a lot more complicating.

"Are we in agreement?" Toph asked the rest of the group. Everyone, sans Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Azula were sitting together in the living room plotting on ways to 'help' Azula and Zuko with there…comet problem.

"Are you _sure_ Katara likes Zuko? I don't want to go through with this and her end up getting hurt over it…" Aang stated hesitantly. While he realized his feelings for Katara were more friendship than anything else, but even friends needed to be protected.

"Yes she does, Aang. Her aura was all pink when she was talking with Zuko earlier tonight. And when he told her he wasn't interested in anyone, which his aura went gray meaning it was a lie, her aura went blue for sad. So she's _fine_ Aang." Ty Lee smiled.

"Okay…well are _you _okay with this?" Aang directed his question towards Mai. After all she had just been dating Zuko. Aang just didn't want any internal battles stemming from the relationship plotting the others were determined to make happen.

Mai looked towards Ty Lee, a small blush coming to her cheeks, "I'm fine with it."

_Oookay…_

But what about…

"What about you Suki? Aren't you and Sokka kind of in a relationship?" That was the part he really couldn't understand. Why was Suki so open to trapping Sokka and Azula in a room together…knowing that they were going to…do…stuff…

"Sokka and I broke up back at the western air temple. We just, weren't working out. And I've found someone…better," she snuggled closer to Haru.

_Well…that works…nicely._

"So are we _sure_ Azula and Sokka like each other? It didn't seem like they wanted ANYTHING to do together at dinner tonight…"

"Twinkle Toes, stop worrying. We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't know that it would work out to everyone's benefit." Toph emphasized her statement by punching him in the arm. Why Aang was falling for her, he didn't know. She was rather…violent…

"I'm the Avatar, keeping peace is kind of my _job_. And I can't keep peace if we're sticking people together in hopes that they'll…umm…start liking each other…" Talking about sex made Aang nervous. He knew what is was thanks to Sokka but actually setting up a circumstance for people to have sex was totally out of his comfort zone.

"Well trust me, if you would have seen what I saw, and felt, on that boulder tonight. You'd know there's plenty of heat between the two of them," Toph stated.

"How did you get so close to them without them realizing it? Both of them have like…super hearing. Surely they would have heard you coming," Teo asked.

Toph grinned widely, "I created a tunnel that went under where Sokka was walking. I followed him and just got lucky when they decided to sit on that boulder. I could _see_ everything clearly. Almost was discovered though when Azula landed on my tunnel, making it collapse, but I saved it just in time."

"That's creepy yet really cool. So we're all set for operation Feeding the Flames? Do we all know what we have to do? " Ty Lee announced cheerfully.

As one they all looked towards each other and said, "Yep, we're ready."

"Good then let's go to bed. Going to be an interesting day tomorrow," she said gleefully.

They all stood up and went to their respective quarters. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed. Aang just hoped no one ended up being hurt…fire bending was to be respected and controlled. If either of the fire benders lost that control, it could have devastating results.

"Stop worrying Twinkle Toes, I promise everything will be fine," Toph said with another punch to his arm. Aang looked towards her _if Toph says they feel something, then they feel something…it'll be alright._

"You're right, I'm just over reacting," he replied.

"Damn right I am, now give me a good night kiss and let's call it a night," she pulled him closer to her by the front of his shirt. Aang looked down, he really couldn't believe this was the woman he was falling in love with. He kissed her softly, which only lead to her turning it into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Before he could get totally into it, she pushed him away lightly.

"That's what I'm talking about. Night Twinkle Toes!" Then she turned and left him in the middle of the hallway, hard and wanting more.

"Night Toph…." he said quietly.

_If this is how Zuko has been feeling all day…and for the past few days…then yeah he really needs our help…I don't know how he's kept himself under control for this long…_ Aang could have already seen himself pushing Toph against the wall and doing what everyone had been talking about...

_Go to bed Aang…just go to bed. _Following his own advice, he turned and went to his bedroom, falling on the bed, he was out in minutes.

**Author Ending Note:** So I was trying to get the whole story posted in one posting, but as I continue to write the chapters, I'm noticing that this story is longer than I originially expected it to be…I'm a semi descriptive person and enjoy my conversation…

Again I am NOT deserting Gaining One's Freedom…just having a bit of a writer's block with that one, and am just posting a little something else until I can figure out the next few chapters…don't be angry!...please…Feel free to review and favorite and follow this story!


	3. Loving Desire

**Author Note:** It's (one of) the chapters you've been waiting for! Thank you for the followers and favoriting! Also, it was pointed out that I used the wrong relationship shortening by calling it a Zukara but I did mean it as ZUTARA (which I did fix) sorry about that!

I don't know why I call it Zukara...but I did mean it as Zutara! Whoops!

ANYWAY:

**SMUT AHEAD! MATURE MATURE MATURE!**

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will not now nor ever make a profit from this story.**

**Loving Desire**:

Zuko woke up the next morning as the sun began to rise. Moving silently, he left the boys room and moved towards the kitchen. It was his turn to make breakfast. To create a balance with the chores, Katara had created a list of what needed to be done and rotated everyone for each chore. That way no one was stuck doing the same thing, and no one was stuck doing everything. The only person to complain had been Azula, but after a challenging remark from Sokka, she had started doing her part.

As Zuko entered the kitchen he found that he wasn't the only one to be awake.

"Good morning Zuko," Katara was standing near the fire pit, trying to stoke the flames back to life.

_Damn it…_Zuko really didn't want to start the day off with a hard on…but seeing her, bent over the fire pit no less, had him springing up instantly. He took several deep breaths, he could control this…he knew he could control it.

"Good morning Katara. What are you doing up so early?" he walked over to the fire pit. She stood straight and smiled at him.

"I thought you could use a hand with breakfast this morning, I know cooking isn't exactly your strong suit," she said, a small smile on her face.

"I burned dinner once, and you can't forget it can you?" Zuko replied, rolling his eyes. It had been in the beginning when he had joined the group, trying to be nice he had offered to cook dinner. However, when he went to cook the meat, he had overestimated the time needed to keep the meat under his fire, and had burned it to a crisp. Even Sokka, the meat eater, refused to touch a bite of it. Zuko had never lived it down.

Ever since then, Katara had taught him simple things to make. And he thought he had been doing a pretty good job.

Katara chuckled, "well you have been getting better, but there's more of us now so I thought I'd help you with breakfast. So what are we making today?"

"I was thinking some eggs, bacon and pancakes. It's filling and easy to make for the masses," Zuko replied.

"Alright, I'll get the stuff from the pantry if you can get the stove hot and grab the pans," with that she walked away. Zuko couldn't help it, he stared at her back side as it swayed with each step she took.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Zuko turned and started getting the stove hot and grabbing the needed cooking ware.

As he pulled one of the pans out from the cupboard he heard something crash and Katara yell out.

"KATARA!" he ran towards the pantry. The flooring had collapsed, without thinking, Zuko jumped into the hole and landed a full story beneath the kitchen.

"Katara, are you okay? Say something!" He flicked his wrist and lit the single candle that was in the room, he saw Katara laying against the wall.

"Katara!" running over to her, he gently picked her up and held her in his lap. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ouch," she said quietly. "I think the flooring is a little weak right there."

Zuko gave out a small nervous laugh. "Yeah this place is really old. I should have checked to make sure all the rooms were stable…I'm sorry Katara."

"Well you should be, because we all know you're a carpenter and know when flooring is getting weak," Katara's playful voice caught Zuko off guard. She started to sit up, Zuko flexed his arms, not quite ready to let go. When she cocked her eyebrow at him, he let her go.

_Not happening Zuko…stop thinking it will. _

"Sorry, I didn't know how hurt you were, wasn't sure if it was safe to just let you get up," he lied.

"Nothing hurt but my pride, but thanks for worrying," Katara sat up and next to him.

"So what is this room?"

Zuko looked around, he wasn't exactly sure himself. They were in a simple square room that had two doors, one to the left and one to the right.

"I don't really know. I've never been down here. Want to check it out?" he cursed silently, _why did he just ask that?!_ He was supposed to be avoiding her. "Or maybe we should get back up and make breakfast…everyone will be getting up soon."

"I want to see what's all down here. They won't mind waiting a few extra minutes to eat. Especially if we're finding a new place they can explore," she paused, giving Zuko a once over. A little light came into her eyes. "Unless of course it's better for you if we go back up…I don't want to cause…problems for you." Zuko rolled his eyes at her coy smile.

"I'm fine, I told you, I'm under control…and I'm not tempted by you." The lie came off his tongue like acid, he hated lying.

The light in her eyes dimmed.

"Oh…okay. Well then there's no problem exploring is there?" Katara stood up, then held her hand out to Zuko. Zuko hesitated a moment, then took it, a tingle going through his body as they made contact, and allowed her to help him up.

She led him towards the door to the right.

"It's locked," Katara said sadly, as she turned the doorknob.

"Here let me." Zuko gave a high kick to the door, splintering it open. Lighting a fire in his palm, he walked in. Trying to find another source of light than his palm, he flicked his wrist which ended up lighting several candles that were spread throughout the room. His jaw dropped at what was revealed.

"Now that's a bed," Katara said in amazement.

Zuko could only nod in agreement. While the room held several massive tapistries with the fire nation capital, nothing could take either of their eyes away from the massive bed in the center of the room. Taking up half of the room, the bed was made up with black silk sheets and fluffy pillows.

There was also a small bathroom attached. The bathroom was decorated with black marble and along with the sink and toilet there was a massive tub, big enough to fit three people, he estimated.

"Either there was a very big man…or woman…sleeping here. Or someone had a lot of guests," Zuko heard the laughter in Katara's voice.

"Or it was just an egotistical lord who wanted a secret hide out," Zuko said dryly.

"But how would he have gotten down here? I doubt that a lord would fall through the floors of a kitchen to get to this room…" Katara pointed out.

Walking back out to the main room, Zuko moved the biggest tapestry aside and found a secret passage.

"Through here would be my bet. Odds are it leads right up to the main bedroom of the house, where the guys are sleeping. The space out there was probably built as a separate room to house a servant so they were present in case anyone needed anything while they were down here. Probably the other door leads to their way out." He looked back at Katara, she looked amazed.

He shrugged, "I am a part of that royal family, I know how they think," Zuko responded, giving Katara a rare smile. When she smiled back, Zuko felt his heart rate increase.

He dropped the tapestry and moved closer to her, she was a temptation he couldn't get out of his head. Maybe if he did _something,_ just for a moment, he could get rid of this demanding need.

He just needed one small…he stopped inches from her and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and then another, he made a silent vow that he wouldn't fall to the effects of the comet.

"Come on," he said blankly, "we should get back upstairs. Everyone will be wanting breakfast." He started to move back towards the hole they had created earlier, he didn't want to enter the main room where all the guys were sleeping, especially with Katara right behind him. However as he walked towards the doorway, it collapsed, trapping their way out in that direction.

He leapt back, shielding Katara from the rubble.

"How did that happen?" Katara exclaimed.

"It's an old structure, it probably was just waiting to collapse like the kitchen floor. Come on, we'll take the secret passage," he grabbed her hand and started up the hidden stair case. Only this time, it wasn't a stair case, it was a smooth stone slide.

"What the…? Those were stairs before…weren't they?" he looked towards Katara. Her face held the same confusion he knew was on his own. Suddenly a light came from the top of the slide. Zuko looked up and watched as a medium size stone box slid down towards them, then the light disappeared once more.

Looking at Katara, Zuko moved the box further into the room.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder…"Katara said quietly. "What's in it?"

Zuko popped open the box and found, "well we have some food, water, and these." He held up a handful of red berries.

"Are those…plenta-berries?"

"Yeah they're…how did you know what they were?" Zuko questioned.

Katara shifted from foot to foot, as though nervous, "umm…Ty Lee told me about them the other day. I was collecting fruit to eat and I pulled a bunch of those. When I brought them in, she..uhh told me what they were."

"It seems we've been set up," Zuko cursed silently.

_Damn it Azula! Why would you do this?_ The bigger question should have been why didn't he expect this. Azula loved seeing him in misery, just because she was suffering didn't mean she wasn't capable of making him suffer more.

"What do you mean by we're being set up?"

"Someone in this house wants me to suffer and they are doing it by trapping you and me in this room." Placing the berries back in the box, he stood up and faced Katara's confused expression.

"How am I making you suffer?" Zuko watched as Katara put the pieces together, she took a step back from him…_probably a good idea._ "I thought you told me you weren't tempted by anyone in the house…and that you had it under control…"

"I do have it under control. I won't hurt you…touch you…I won't touch you. I'll just…just go in the bathroom. It'll be safer that way. I'm sure in a few hours they'll let us out," he turned towards the bathroom intent on locking himself in and not leaving for anything.

When Katara grabbed his arm he cursed openly, _why won't she just let me get out of here…_

"Zuko…do you…want me?"

_How can I answer that without giving my feelings away…I couldn't stand her rejection…_

"I want you as much as you want me," he responded quietly, turning towards her.

"Good," the shock didn't have time to process as Katara put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Instintivly, Zuko placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss.

"Katara, you want me?"

"What do you think?" She pulled him down again, attacking his lips with her own. Zuko pressed his mouth against her, this time fully participating from the kiss. He opened her mouth with his tongue, demanding entrance. They dueled for dominance.

"You…wait. Wait," he pulled away from her slightly.

Leaning his forehead against hers he asked quietly, "Do you want to go further? I need to know, if you don't, I'll go lock myself in the bathroom. I don't…I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do."

Zuko leaned into the hand she placed on the scarred part of his face, she was the only one he willingly let touch it. The gentle acceptance in her face nearly made him cum right then and there.

"If I didn't want to go further, I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place. Other's may want you to suffer Zuko, but I'm not one of those people," when she went in for another kiss, Zuko pulled back. A look of hurt crossed her features.

"Are you doing this just because of the comet's affects?" He didn't need a pity fuck.

"No, I'm doing this because I want you. Only you," Her blue eyes were wide and open, Zuko felt as though she could see everything he felt.

He kissed her head softly, "if we do this, then we need to take precautions."

"I've been on the plenta- berries for two day, I'm…protected."

Zuko eyes widen at her admission.

"What…why? Why would you take them," he paused, _unless,_ _"_Katara have you been thinking about… doing this?"

Katara looked up at Zuko, "I've been thinking about this since you helped me go after the Southern Raiders. I didn't think you were thinking of me that way, so I never said anything."

Zuko clasped Katara face between his hands, forcing her downcast eyes to meet his own, "yes…yes I've been thinking about you that way."

"Show me."

She took his hands and pulled him towards the bed.

Zuko couldn't believe it, Katara wanted him. She really wanted him. To make sure he wasn't dreaming he pulled his hand free and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly.

He placed his hands on her bare waist, pulling her closer, pressing his erection to the place he wanted the most. His control was slipping with each meeting of their lips, each caress of her hands on his back. He buried his face in her hair, calling upon his last bit of control. He needed to slow down, he needed to…

"Zuko, can I take off your shirt?"

Standing straight he watched as Katara undid all the buttons of his shirt, than pushed it from his shoulders. When she placed her hands against his chest, he groaned. Staying completely still, he watched her explore his upper body with her hands. Just when he couldn't take any more she stopped and took a step back.

Looking directly into his eyes, she unbelted her robe, and let it slide from her body. She was wearing a binding across her breast and a simple short skirt around her waist. Zuko's breath caught in his throat.

"Beautiful, you are beautiful," he moved closer, and placed his hand directly under the binding, rubbing his thumbs slightly against the hardened peaks he could feel through the binding.

"Can i…can I remove this?" He fingered the binding, still looking directly at the contained mounds.

"Yes," her voice had become breathless.

Slowly Zuko removed the binding and released the mounds beneath. They fit his palms perfectly as he cupped them in his hands. Katara took a great intake of breath as he flicked his thumb over the hard peaks of each breast. He gave her a slight push, making her sit on the bed, than kneeled before her between her spread thighs.

He bent in and took a nipple into his mouth, still thumbing the other on with his hand.

"Zuko!" Katara's finger ran through his hair, pulling slightly. Zuko stopped looking up at her.

"Do you like this?" When she pulled his head towards the peaks once more, Zuko took that as a yes.

As he suckled her, his hand moved towards the inside of her thighs, then to the core of her.

What he found made him moan against her breast, she was wet, hot and wet and waiting. He pushed a finger into that heat, when she moaned, he placed another, stretching her, preparing her.

"Zuko, you need to…I need…oh spirits!" Her moans grew louder as he stroked his fingers in and out of her.

"What do you need Katara? Tell me what you need," he whispered, still fingering her slowly, suffering as she moaned out her pleasure.

"I need you. I need more of you…please," the soft pleading in her voice was Zuko's undoing.

He stood up and placed his hand on his pants, ready to shed them and be where he really wanted to be, inside her. But her soft hands stopped him.

"Let me, I want to see you," Zuko nodded and removed his hands. Watching intently as Katara slowly untied his pants and pulled them down. When they pooled at his feet, he stood before her naked and at her mercy.

Her eyes widened in wonderment and excitement as they locked on to his erect member. Only making Zuko harder than he'd ever been in his life. When she went to touch him, however, he backed up slightly, she could look, but if she touched, he was afraid it would all be over before it started.

"Your turn," he pulled her to her feet. Without another sound he removed the skirt, the last shield against his gaze.

He took a step back to admire her in all her nakedness.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," he whispered. From the hair on her head, to her perfectly plump breast down to spot he was dying to bury himself in. It was covered with a little tuff of hair, he ran his fingers down and in her once more, loving her moan.

"Come on Zuko," Katara, moved away from his fingers, than sat on the bed moving herself to the center of it and spreading herself for him.

Zuko couldn't help but follow her. He moved up her body and over her, bracing his weight on his hands next to her head. As his erection made contact with her core, he groaned and closed his eyes. He felt her hands on his face, and opened them looking into hers.

"Make me yours Zuko," she demanded in a soft whisper.

Using his hand he guided himself to her opening, slowly he pushed in, groaning.

_So tight…so hot…so wet…oh Agni! _

He didn't want to hurt her, so he went as slowly as he could, she was so tight…it was killing him.

"Zuko, faster, please," Katara said on a moan.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, please this is…this is killing me. Just do it." With that she grabbed his head and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Zuko moaned into her mouth and pushed all the way in, feeling the womanly barrier break. She broke the kiss and let out a small whimper of pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said quietly, not moving allowing her to adjust to his size.

"Just…give me a minute." Zuko watched as she took a few deep breaths, not moving, waiting for her to tell him he could.

"Could you…move just a little…"

He pulled out ever so slowly, she arched up.

"Yes…more…please."

_So polite…even during sex…_ He gave her a small smile.

He thrust back in and out, going slowly as to allow her to adjust and give her a chance to stop him if there was any more discomfort.

"Can you move, faster…?"

Zuko increased his speed, delirious when she started moaning and arching to meet his thrust. When she wrapped her legs around his waist he almost lost control. His thrusts became harder and faster. Moans filled the rooms along with the noise of their love making.

Bending down he kissed her soundly, she thrust her tongue in his mouth mimicking the movement of his lower body.

"What's…Zuko…what's oh the spirits! ZUKO!" Zuko felt her tightening around him, lost in her climax, she yelled his name. As she pulsed around him, he let himself go and started pounding into her, until at last he felt his release as well.

"KATARA!" He yelled, filling her with himself.

He fell to the side of her and rolled to his back pulling Katara with him. She snuggled close and placed her head on his chest. They laid in silence for a few moments, each breathing heavily. Slowly they started to breathe regularly, their bodies beginning to cool slightly.

"That was…wow…" She leaned up on her elbow, looking down at Zuko, a glint in her eyes. Her hand slowly started moving from his chest down towards his shaft.

"When can we do it again?"

Zuko laughed, than moaned as her hand enclosed his member and his body prepared itself for round two.

_Maybe this comet isn't so bad after all…_

He looked up at her, "Just say the words, I'm at your mercy."

She rolled over and straddled his hips, his growing member tucked between the folds of her wetness.

As she bent towards his ear, he kissed the breast that came near his mouth.

"I'm ready." She took him into her warmth and Zuko was lost once more.

**Author Note: **YEAH SMUT! 

This chapter was (obviously) dedicated toward Zuko and Katara. Azula and Sokka to come (pun possibly intended) soon! I was going to add to this one, but I knew it would push me into almost 5 – 6K words and I wasn't sure if that would work as well as if I just made it another chapter Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Feverous Desire

Author Note: Only thing I can say is SMUT AHEAD! MATURE MATURE MATURE!

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will not now nor ever make a profit from this story.**

Feverous Desire:

Azula needed to find Zuko, her control was slipping and he was the only one that could help her gain it back. The women probably could have helped her through it, but she didn't want them to know who she was lusting after. Particularly Ty Lee, who was known for hooking Azula up with men in the past. Some were good, others were horrible. She didn't need to be hooked up, she needed to gain control.

The sleep quarters had been split throughout the beach mansion, boys to the west wing, girls to the east. There were enough bedrooms that everyone was able to have their own room, but Azula wasn't quite sure which one was her brothers. There were three doors on the left of the hallway, and three doors on the right.

Azula started pounding on the first door to the left.

After a few moments, Haru opened it, wearing only a pair of pants. Azula averted her eyes from his bared muscular chest. While she wasn't overly attracted to him, she was feeling juiced up from the comet and her control was slipping.

"Oh, hi Azula," Haru closed the door slightly, as though hiding something.

"Do you know what room my brother is in?" she asked.

"Umm… he's third room down on the right."

"Thanks."

Azula turned to go down the hall then stopped when she heard a female voice ask, "Who are you talking to Haru?"

"Suki?" Azula asked suspiciously.

_Well didn't this just get interesting…_

Suki's head poked out from under Haru's arm a moment later.

"Oh hey Azula. What are you doing over here?" There was no guilt on Suki's face, that Azula could tell, but her cheeks were turning a little red.

"Maybe that's what I should be asking you…"Azula said arrogantly. _"_Let me guess, you were just too tired to find Sokka's room last night and decided Haru would work just as well?" She smirked, nothing she liked better than stirring up a little drama.

Haru blushed, Suki rolled her eyes. "If that's your way of asking why I'm not with Sokka, then I'll be pleased to tell you we're no longer together. That field is cleared for you."

Azula took a step back, shocked from the news. Recovering she smirked, "And why would I care if you and the water peasant broke up?" Although she did, while she liked drama, she didn't like being the _other _woman of that drama.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you like him…or at least you have the hots for him. So like I said, that field is all clear," Suki pushed Haru back in the room and started closing the door. Before it was fully closed she looked at Azula sternly, "But if you hurt him, I will kill you." She shuts the door firmly in Azula's face.

"How am I going to hurt him when I'm not going to touch him," Azula muttered to herself. Shaking her head she moved down the hallway to the door she needed. She started pounding on it.

"Zuko wake up!" She considered opening the door, but the idea of finding her brother naked and with the water bending bitch, stopped her. When he didn't answer, she started pounding her fist against the door again.

"Damn it Zuko I said wake up!" As she raised her fist to pound again, it was grabbed by someone behind her. Before she could react, she was turned around and pressed against the door, her hand pressed above her head, her other hand pressed against her side, a body pressed against her own. She was immobilized.

Looking up she found herself starring into very annoyed,_ and sexy, _looking blue eyes.

_Shit…_Azula thought as the flames of need burned a little harder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sokka's voice was horse from sleep but still demanding. Azula didn't understand why, but the demand just fed the building flames.

Annoyed with herself, she countered sarcastically, "Who do you think you are that you can just…just grab a person?"

"If that person is waking me up at the crack of dawn, then I have every right in the world to find out why. Now what are you doing?"

"Apparently, being held against the wall by a grumpy peasant." She didn't have to answer him, she refused to answer him.

_Make that a grumpy, hot, half naked peasant who is really….don't go there woman!_

When he pressed closer to her, Azula had to hold back a moan. He felt good…way too good.

"I don't see you pushing me away. Maybe you're… liking it…," Sokka smirked.

_And if I am…no I'm not…no I'm not...no I'm…_a moan nearly left her lips as Sokka rubbed against her lightly.

Taking a deep breath, she looked directly at him and said, "Release me now, or prepare to be useless to _any _woman."

He smirked but backed away from her. Putting his hands in the air in surrender, he said, "Okay okay. Maybe I'm wrong." He looked at Zuko's door then back at her. "Why don't you just open it and see if he's in there, versus waking the rest of us up with your pounding?"

"Because I don't feel like getting a view of my naked brother possibly bouncing against your naked sister."

_Well that wiped the smile right off his face. _Azula was pushed aside as Sokka went for the doorknob. He opened the door and they both looked in and found…no one. The bed was made and the room was empty.

"Were the hell is he?"

"Why do you need him so badly?" Sokka asked closing the door once more.

"Because we're supposed to be training," the lie fell from her lips without a hitch.

Sokka gave her a look then shrugged. "According to the schedule he's supposed to be cooking breakfast this morning."

_Damn water bender and her stupid schedule._

She turned to go towards the kitchen, even if he was cooking, he'd be able to help her keep from jumping the man currently walking next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him acidly.

"Well since you woke me up, I'm going to go to the kitchen and get some food. I'm hungry," he replied calmly.

"Well breakfast isn't going to be ready yet, so go back to bed," Azula demanded. They were nearing the kitchen; he needed to go somewhere…anywhere but near her.

"Do I make you nervous Princess?" Azula could hear the smirk in his voice. She felt him lean in close to her ear, "Or am I affecting something else?"

"Besides my utter disgust, no you're not," Azula replied in an overly sweet voice. She was burning for him, if she didn't find Zuko soon, she was going to jump him, damn the consequences.

They arrived in the kitchen, Azula becoming more annoyed as she didn't see her brother anywhere.

"Damn it, where is he?"

"I haven't seen you this interested in finding your brother since you were hunting him down…you're not trying to kill him are you?" Sokka's asking in a joking voice.

Azula rolled her eyes and started walking around the kitchen, Sokka following close behind her. Walking to the pantry, she noticed that there was a hole in the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" She looked over at Sokka, when he shrugged and jumped down, Azula decided to follow him.

The ended up in an empty room, one side a pile of rubble, the other a door. A single candle was lit.

Sokka walked over and tried the knob, it was locked, "Where's my sword when I need it…" Azula heard his quite voice.

"What so you can chop the door down?" Azula's question dripped with sarcasm.

"No I'd pick the lock with it."

"There's no way you can put your big sword into that that little hole and actually unlock a door," Azula responded. Sokka looked at her, and smirked.

"You'd be surprised what I can fit my sword into and what kind of locks it can unlock."

Azula rolled her eyes, not missing the innuendo in his comment

"Out of the way peasant," Azula moved him aside and kicked the door. It opened with a crack.

"That works too," Sokka said impressively.

The walked into the room, Azula flicked her wrist, lighting the candles she sensed around the room. There wasn't much to the room, just a full size bed and a small table.

"What would this room have been?" Sokka asked.

Azula shrugged, "probably a servants quarter of some sort. The stairs are over there, which if I'm assuming correctly, would lead right up to the servant quarters up stairs."

"Why would they have a servant quarter under the servant quarters?"

"Because that rubble is probably hiding a secret room that the royal family used to use and servants must always be present for the royal family." Azula turned towards the door way, she needed to get out of here, the room was too small and being this close to Sokka wasn't helping her issues.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I need to find my brother."

She started walking towards the door, only to be stopped by a pile of rocks falling from the ceiling, blocking the doorway.

"What the… fine we'll take the other way." She walked past Sokka and started climbing the stairs, only to have the stairs turn into a slide. She slid back down and ended up falling into Sokka's arms.

When he wrapped his arms around her waist, she nearly lost it. Pushing his hands away, she walked up the bottom of the slide; a small light was showing from the top.

"Very funny Zuko! Tell Toph to turn these back into stairs NOW!"

Her demand was met with a stone box sliding down the stone slide. It landed at Azula's feet. She started to get a little panicky. She couldn't be stuck in this room with _him_, he was too tempting, too masculine, too…everything. She moved back to the center of the room.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sokka's question shocked Azula.

_Is he blind? Can't he see what's going on?_

"Isn't it obvious? My dumb ass brother is trying to get me to lose my control. He thinks that by sticking me in this room with you, I will succumb to the comet's affects."

Sokka's eyes lit up, and so did his smile, he took a step towards her. Azula glared at him and braced herself.

"But I thought I wasn't a temptation to you," he took another step closer to her.

Hating it, Azula took a slight step back. She was already on edge; the flames of desire were writhing.

"Of course you're not a temptation. I'm not tempted by peasants," she spat the word out, praying her words would make him back down and go away. When he only smiled more, she started to panic.

_What does it take to make this man go away? Does he like being insulted?_

"Well let's test it," Azula gave him a confused look.

_Test it? Test what?_

"There's not thing to test, I don't like you. You do nothing for me."

_Liar liar undergarments are too wet to start a fire._

"Alright, if that's the case than," before Azula could react, Sokka had her pushed against the wall, her body pinned firmly by his, "This will have no effect on you at all."

Azula was braced for a passionate kiss, a dominating kiss. What she wasn't expecting was his lips pressing softly against her own, or him pulling back and kissing her softly once more.

He continued that for several more kisses, it was killing her…but she couldn't surrender. She wouldn't let him have the upper…he pressed his lips a little harder against hers. She responded by shifting up and pressing against his, he pulled away a breathless little laugh coming out.

"Come on Azula, you know you want me," his voice was like whiskey, burning her from the top to the bottom.

_Can't surrender can't surrender…_he nipped her ear gently…_fuck it._

"Sokka…."

"Mmmm…hmmm"

"Fuck me," Azula commanded. He laughed and pulled away, Azula had a moment of panic, thinking he had only been playing with her…toying with her emotions and her…

"Thank the universe, I couldn't do that much longer," he pulled her tight against his body kissing her with the passion Azula had been expecting from the start. Their tongues dueled for dominance; Azula wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss, "Azula, fast or slow? I need to know, I don't want to hurt you."

"Fast…and hard…definitely fast and hard. You're not my first Sokka. There's nothing to break."

Azula saw a flash of disappointment, than it was all savagery.

"Protection…what about protection?"

"I've been taking plenta-berries, they keep women from getting pregnant. I'm protected…now do something."

He pulled her shirt over her head and pressed her against the wall, before Azula could catch her breath, he pulled her chest binding down and off as well. When he took her nipple in his mouth she arched her head back and moaned loudly. He thumbed her other nipple, she grabbed his head to press him closer, his mouth felt amazing. Tingles of sensation ran from her chest to her core.

"Sokka…more…" she panted, she needed more. She couldn't wait anymore.

He removed his hands from her breast and moved then towards her skirt. Moments later, the skirt along with her undergarments hit the floor; she was bare to his gaze. He took a step back; Azula had to force herself not to beg for him to return.

She looked at him, his eyes held a savage possessive look. Azula tighten her thighs in an attempt to relieve the pressure between them.

"Well now I'm at a disadvantage," Azula wanted to come off as cocky, but she only sounded breathless. Sokka smiled, it reminded Azula of a panther cat catching it's pray.

"Good," was all he replied as he resumed his position in front of her, pressing her against the wall. "I want you at a disadvantage."

He bent down and took her lips once more; Azula arched her head back as far as she could be pressed against the wall. Closing her eyes, she let him take the lead. She placed her hands on his pants only to have them caught and stretched above her head.

"Uh-Uh princess, no touching," his command was soft, yet held the power of a flame. This is what she needed, this is what she craved. To be taken, to have little control, to be able to lose herself in the moment.

She moaned loudly, she wouldn't beg, but it was getting close. She needed more, she needed…

"AGNI!" she yelled as Sokka plunged two fingers into her soaking core. He thrust them in and out steadily. Azula's legs began to shake; she was already on the verge of coming.

"Damn you're wet! And tight…so fucking tight…" his words were lost on her as she moved closer and closer to that delirious point. Just as she was about to come, he stopped his ministrations.

"Don't you fucking dare stop!" Azula threatened, pushing her lower body against his hand.

He chuckled, _the fucker_, "But I thought I didn't do anything for you Azula…" his arrogant voice should have pissed her off. It just revved her more. She refused to respond.

Part of her couldn't believe it herself. Here she was, princess of the Fire Nation, naked and pinned against a wall, her hands held captive above her head, close to begging a water tribe peasant to fuck her.

He leaned in close to her ear nibbling lightly, couldn't stop the moan that left her lips.

"Just say the words," he whispered, feeding the flames, "say you want me and I'll finish you. I'll end the torment. Just say the words."

He pulled back, Azula met his eyes, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I want you Sokka…finish me."

Sokka's face registered a moment of shock quickly masked by his arrogant smirk.

_Why do I find that smirk so sexy?! There is something wrong with me…_

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Still holding her captive, he unloosed the tie of his pants. Azula watched as they fell to the floor, her gaze ending at his erection. He was bigger than any man she'd had before, a part of her was worried it wouldn't fit.

The slight worry must have shown because he said softly, "I won't hurt you. We'll go slowly at first, I'll give you time to adjust."

Azula nodded her head and braced herself against the wall, preparing herself for his penetration. But instead of his cock, he used his fingers once more, stroking her bringing her back to the brink within moments.

She moaned and pressed against his hand, and then it happened. He lifted her legs from the wall and she wrapped them around his waist, he entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size.

When he was fully inside her he said quietly, "See I told you I could fit my sword into small holes without a problem."

Smirking, Azula responded, "but can you still unlock the door?"

"Let's see shall we." Finally he started pumping. Azula pushed against the hand restraining her harms above her head, he released them, and she wrapped them around his neck. His hands went to her waist holding her as he thrust into her, moving harder and faster with each thrust.

Azula buried her face in his neck, then pulled up and kissed him soundly. It felt amazing, this is what she had been craving, this was what she had needed.

She broke the kiss, "harder…harder."

He increased his speed, Azula bent her head back, and Sokka moved in and started kissing her neck.

She was so close, so very close. The final push came when Sokka grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her, and pressed her firmly against the wall, he thrust into her like the savage Azula knew he could be.

"Sokka…oh Agni…SOKKA!" She came, throwing her head back she screamed with the release. Through the veil of her climax, she felt Sokka pumping into her a few more times, and then he yelled out in pleasure. Azula felt him releasing inside her.

She lowered her legs to the ground and buried her face in Sokka's neck. She was spent, the flames of need, simmered to a soft glow. They stood there, braced against each other for a few moments.

"See, my sword can unlock _ANY_ lock."

Azula could only chuckle softly. She could feel the flames rising once more.

_What the hell comet…_

Challenging she responded, "Well maybe it can handle one lock, but what about another?"

Sokka moved his head from her shoulder, "So soon?"

Azula smiled at his shocked expression, she nodded then said, "Well if you can't handle it…I guess I'll just go…"

"I didn't say I couldn't handle it, but I do think we'll need to move to the bed. My legs can't take another round against the wall." He moved back from the wall, pulling Azula by the hand.

"Pity I'm kind of getting used to you pinning me against a wall," her comment was met with Sokka pulling her up in his arms and being tossed on the bed. He covered her with his body.

"Well now you'll be pinned to a bed, suck it up Princess, it's the best a peasant can do."

Azula sighed carelessly, "Oh very well then."

When he entered her again, her sigh turned into a moan.

"I guess this isn't bad," she replied, holding back another moan.

"We're just getting started."

Author Ending Note: So Sokka and Azula's is a little longer than Katara and Zuko's…sorry! Unless you like Sokkla more than Zutara…but either way hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter may have a little smut, but the story will be continuing! Gaining One's Freedom still hasn't been abandoned, but this story is just flowing out and I got to run with it! Please favorite, follow and/or review! I love reading reviews


	5. Honor Desired

**Author Note: **Sorry for the wait, and for the wait that will probably come after this chapter…I'm in the process of putting my newly purchased condo together so I don't have a lot of time to write (SORRY!) but I'm going to try to get a chapter a week up…but I can't promise it will happen…again sorry! Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and followers!

Oh and uh…**SMUT AHEAD MATURE MATURE** but the plot of the story (which is not going to be a short story after all…) is discussed towards the end, it's not just SMUT I promise

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will not now nor ever make a profit from this story.**

Honor Desired:

Zuko looked down at Katara, who was curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest sleeping lightly. Even though they had had sex several times within the last few hours, he was still surprised that she had given herself to him. He, the prince of mistakes, had been given a gift from this wonderful woman.

They had had sex several times before Katara started to get tired and sore. Zuko wanted to stop, was ready to stop and sleep then and there, but instead followed her directions as she asked him to draw a bath and place her in it. They had spent a long time in that tub. She had used her water bending to sooth the soreness and healed the tear that he had done.

Shortly after healing herself, she had taking control and took him in her warmth once more. After leaving the tub they had feasted on the oatmeal, which he had heated with his hands, and some other fruits that had been placed in there _care_ package. They moved back to the bed where they had made love once more before both of them fell into an exhausted rest.

Now he was awake, and so was his nether region.

_Damn comet…I should not be able to recover this fast. Why can't you just…relax?!_

Zuko wasn't sure what time it was, nor how long they had slept, but his inner fire bender could sense the sun being closer to setting than rising. Leaning down he kissed Katara's head while rubbing her naked back with his hand. They should try to get out of the room. Maybe being so close, wasn't working so well. While the comet was fueling his strengths, Katara had nothing keeping her going.

"Katara, wake up," he said softly, still rubbing her back. Katara shifted slightly on his chest, her arm coming around his waist.

"Mmm…okay…once more," voice sounding half-awake to Zuko's ears and he smiled. When she started to shift over him, he grabbed her waist, stopping her progress.

"No no, not for that," he said half laughing half moaning. "I think…Katara stop…sto..." His head arched back as her hand found him and stroked gently, his grip on her waist tightened and instead of holding her in place, he pulled her closer.

"If not for that, then what are you waking me for?" Katara asked teasingly.

Zuko was finding it difficult to think, her legs were straddling him, and all the blood had gone from his brain downward. As she began rubbing against him, none of that blood decided to return north.

"I…I was thinking...we should…could you…oh screw it," he ran his hands up her back, pulling her down to press his lips against hers. Their tongue dueled as he tunneled his fingers through her hair. He felt her shifting, than he was in her warmth once more. She started riding him slowly, too slowly to Zuko's mind.

"Could you…go…?"

"But I thought that's not why you woke me up," she interrupted, still moving slowly. Zuko could see the laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"I didn't, but since you're awake, and we are, go faster," he half moaned half growled. He wasn't going to beg…at least that's what he told himself he wasn't going to do.

"Hmm…say please." She pushed herself down upon him, a little harder than before, it was killing him. He tried thrusting upwards to increase the pace, but Katara sat up, stopping all movement.

"Uh-uh. Just say please and we can go faster. One little word Zuko, that's all I want."

She was looking down at him like a beautiful tempting spirit; her hair was cascading down her back, blue eyes gleaming with desire. If there was a time to forget his pride, now was it. He reached up, capturing her breast in his hands, feeling her shutter.

"Please Katara…go faster," he growled.

"Well that's not exactly how I wanted you to say it, but you said it so…" she started riding him faster, harder. Zuko plucked her peaks with his thumbs and index fingers, loving it when she moaned.

She braced herself, hands on either side of his head, hips swinging at an ever increasing pace. Zuko abandoned her breast and grabbed her waist, meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Zuko…Zuko I'm…oh spirits!" As she came Zuko felt her milking him. He pulled her down on him, holding her in place as he released himself deep within her.

"Katara!"

She fell on him, each of them breathing hard.

"Mmm…I could get used to waking up like this." She leaned up and kissed his neck.

"Yeah…but, I honestly didn't wake you up for that…that was just…a bonus…and amazing," he replied, still trying to think.

"Yes it was," her voice was soft, "but I really think we should be getting up now. The comet isn't far away, and we should be training versus just doing…this…" Zuko watched as her cheeks reddened, making him smirk. They may have had sex several times today, but she was still shy about talking about it.

"Well that's what my plan was, but you had _this_," he gestured towards himself and her, "on your mind. And what kind of person am I to turn down a request like that?"

He was rewarded with a light punch on the shoulder.

"Up, we need to figure out how to get out of here," she rolled out of the bed. Zuko admired the view then started getting out as well.

"Alright, alright, let's figure this out…but first…"he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "You need to get clothes on, or else we will not be going anywhere."

She pushed him away, playfully, and then said, "If I didn't know the end of the world was possibly possible, I'd take you up on that. But since I do know, I'll be right back." She grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom; Zuko heard the water running a moment later.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he looked down at his hardened shaft once more, "no, we're getting dressed and getting out of here. Don't even think about it."

Pulling on his clothes he looked at the pile of rubble, figuring the best option of getting out would be to start pulling the rocks away from the doorway. That way they'd have a way to get out, and he'd be distracted from the splashing noises coming from the bathroom and the images playing in his head of a naked Katara.

"Rocks Zuko, rocks…move the rocks," he muttered, then started following his own directions. Moving the rocks was starting to clear an exit, but it didn't erase the images of a naked Katara in the bathtub.

_Damn comet…_

Slowly Azula ran her hand down Sokka's body until she found his, currently, flaccid member. As she started stroking her hand up and down, it started to stiffen. Smiling Azula looked up at the still sleeping Sokka, pleased that he was reacting to her touch once more.

After having sex multiple times within the last few hours, they had taken a break to eat the food that had been packed in the stone case. While Azula had eaten a bit of fruit and some of the oatmeal, Sokka had scarfed down what had been left in the case, which resulted in Azula giving him a lifted eyebrow. There had been quite a bit of food in that case.

Once filled with food, they had retired back to the bed where Sokka had promptly fallen asleep. No matter what Azula had done, Sokka hadn't reacted. She had touched him, she had yelled at him and she had even threatened him, yet he had laid there sleeping, dead to the world around him. Worried that she had harmed him from their sex marathon, Azula had placed her ear next to his mouth and was instantly calmed when she felt his soft breathing. Once she realized he wasn't dead, she laid her head on his shoulder and took a little nap herself.

But now she as awake and ready for another round and _finally_ the man beneath her was too. Azula knew that Sokka didn't have anything heightening and energizing his sexual desires, besides her attractiveness of course, but she couldn't stop wanting him. The comet's energy still filled her; the desire still flowed through her like growing flames on wood.

_One more time, then we need to get out of here…he's already passed out on me once…I can't afford for him to do that again…but I need release now…_

She slid over his body and sat on his now fully erected penis. Moaning she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Just having him in her gave her such a relief from the burning need. When she felt hand grabbing her hips, she opened her eyes and looked down into passion filled blue ones.

"Hi," she said quietly, as she started to move, the hips on her waist stopped her. "What?"

"I'm feeling used…" his husky voice sent a shiver down Azula's spine.

"I'm just waking you up."

"Normal people wake people by calling their name, banging a pan…pushing them, not like this," Sokka commented pointed towards there connected lower bodies.

"Don't you think this is so much better than just having your named called?" Azula bent over and braced her hands next to Sokka's head, "Plus, I'm sure I'll be calling your name…soon enough…one you let me move."

Azula let out a small shriek as Sokka rolled them over until he was the one on top.

"You've already moved enough, now it's my turn." Sokka slowly started thrusting into Azula, which at first didn't bother her, at least he _was_ moving. But as he kept up his slow pace, she started to grow frustrated with the lack of action. She wanted hard and fast, not slow and soft. She tried bringing her hips up to meet his thrust, but only felt him sink further down, stopping her movement.

"I'm still waking up, give me a minute here," Sokka commented.

"Wake up faster!" Azula demanded only to receive a glare from Sokka.

"Does it look like I'm being empowered by a comet? No, it doesn't. So I will take as much time as I want."

"But I _need_ you to go faster, please Sokka…please." Begging was beneath her, but the flames were wracking through her body, she needed release and she needed it now.

"Well since you asked nicely." As his thrusts began to go faster, Azula closed her eyes and arched her head back.

This is what she needed this is what she…"OH AGNI!" Her release came upon her like a shot of lightening and felt just as powerful. As she came down from the peak, she felt Sokka's thrusting harder and faster than before.

"One more…hold on…" he said it harshly then bent down and took Azula's nipple into his mouth and sucked her hard. Azula could feel the stirrings of another release.

Moments later, she came again and this time, Sokka came with her.

"AZULA!" he shouted her name as he filled her with himself. He fell on top of her, breathing hard into her neck. Azula bared his weight and placed her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

No one had ever given her this kind of experience. While she wanted to say it was all because of the comet, part of her knew it was also the man currently lying on top of her. He had kept up with her and had given her everything she had needed and then some. No other man had done that for her, no other _person_ had fulfilled her in such a way that Sokka had.

_Is this…love?_

That thought frightened Azula. She couldn't be in love. Love was for weak people and fools. Neither of those was she.

_It's the comet Azula…its sex and the comet. Once it's gone, everything will go back as it was before. You can't be in love…_

"I think we need to get out of this room," Sokka's voice rumbled against Azula. Turning her head, she faced his neck and nuzzled it.

"I'm starting to feel like you don't like being in this room with me," Azula said with a sad yet teasing tone in her voice.

She frowned as Sokka rose up above her, bracing himself on his arms.

"I would gladly stay in this room with you Azula for however long you need me to stay here. But there's no food, and I'm hungry. A man needs to eat to keep up with you."

Azula rolled her eyes, although she was touched by his words. There weren't many people who'd say they would stay in a room with her for a long period of time, especially if it was to help her.

"Well I guess you have expanded a little more energy than you usually do," she playfully contemplated for a moment then with an exaggerated sigh she continued, "so maybe we should start making a plan to get out of here."

She released her arms from around his neck and he rolled off her, then sat up and got off the bed. Azula followed suit and started hunting for her clothes. Once they were both dressed they looked around their surroundings.

"The stone is too smooth to try climbing up that slide, our best bet would be to move the rubble and create a hole big enough for both of us to get out," Sokka planned, looking at Azula. Azula agreed with a shrug and they started to move the rocks.

As they started working, they heard someone call out from empty room they had jumped through from the kitchen.

"I hope you four are dressed, because the rocks are going away in 5…4…"

Azula and Sokka looked towards each other and said at the same time, "Four?"

Both of them would be surprised to know that on the other side of the empty room, Zuko and Katara had done the exact same thing.

"3…hope you're dressed…2…1. Bye rocks!"

The rocks flew out from in front of them and piled in a stairway like form to the upper level.

Azula and Sokka looked across the space, shock filling their expressions as they looked into the shocked expressions of Zuko and Katara on the other side.

"You fucker, how could you?! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Sokka went from being next to Azula to across the empty space in a heartbeat, his face full of fury as he went to attack Zuko.

"I'm the fucker? Oh and I suppose you and MY SISTER were over there just playing pai sho!" Zuko hollered back, leaving Katara's side and meeting Sokka in the middle room. Fists started flying and before either Azula or Katara could do anything, both men were rolling on the floor attacking each other.

Azula was stunned. Her brother was attacking a man because of her _honor_? Never in a hundred years would she have believed Zuko would be attacking a man because of such a thing. Not to mention, she thought Zuko had been behind them being locked in the room in the first place.

Looking up, she met the annoyed look of Katara. At first she assumed that annoyance was directed towards her, but when Katara looked back down at the men, Azula realized this type of thing was something Katara had expected Sokka to do.

When Katara made eye contact with Azula, Azula pointed towards the men on the ground and made a fire bending motion to split them apart. Then she pointed to Sokka and back to herself and made motion of grabbing him and pulling back. Katara responded by bending a string of water then pointing towards Zuko and making the water twirl around as though it was a rope. Azula nodded and held up three fingers then counted down.

When her last finger went down, Katara and her leapt into action. Azula fire bent a slash a fire above the heads of the two men, making them pause in there fighting. This gave Azula enough time to lean down and grab Sokka's collar, pulling him away from Zuko. Katara had a her stream of water wrapped around Zuko's chest and was holding him in place, both men glared at each other as they were held back.

"Let me go Katara! I need to avenge my sister's honor! How DARE he touch her! You _know_ she's being affected by the comet!"

This comment had Azula's going from being annoyed to being pissed off, the comet didn't make her do it, she did it because she wanted to do it…multiple times in fact…

"WHAT?! What _HONOR_ do you have in touching MY SISTER! You honor-less bastard! Why didn't you _control_ yourself?"

"ENOUGH!" Katara and Azula yelled together.

"He didn't touch my _honor_ Zu-Zu," Azula said coolly, "and I_ wanted _him so I had him. I don't wait around for what I want, I take it. Comet be damned!"

"And I was the one that _seduced_ Zuko, Sokka! He didn't get the chance to walk away!" Katara said just as coolly to the men.

"But he…"Zuko and Sokka began together.

"No there are no _buts_ in this situation. It was the women who were in control, if anything we should be the ones fighting over the _honor,_" Azula spat the word out, "of our sibling's sex partners. But we're not because we know that no one did anything they didn't want to do."

"Exactly, and if you two want to continue fighting about this, that's just fine, but Azula and I are not going to stand here and watch you two fight it out like a couple of morons!"

Azula released Sokka's collar as Katara released the stream of water from around Zuko. Both of the women walked up the makeshift stone stairs to the kitchen.

"Boys are such idiots," Azula commented as they reached the kitchen floor. No one was around to direct her frustration with her brother and the situation, so she decided venting it to the water bender was the best she was going to get. Plus, Katara was the only one that would understand the annoyance; no one else in the house had older brothers.

"Tell me about it. I can't _believe_ Sokka had the nerve to think Zuko just…took me. He'd be shocked to know who was in control."

Both of the women started prepping the kitchen for dinner. Neither realizing this was the first time they had worked in tandem without wanting to kill each other. Their focus was on their idiot brothers.

"I was surprised to find Zuko _defending_ me like that, but seriously. Do they think we don't know anything about sex? That we just…stand there not realizing what's happening as we tear each other's clothes off?"

"You tore each other's clothes off?" Katara asked, pausing as she grabbed a pot from the cupboard.

"Well, more like pulled them off viciously. You and Zuko didn't?" Azula straightened from lighting the stove.

Azula smirked as Katara's cheeks reddened.

"Well not exactly…I mean…hmmm," Katara got quiet as the man in question came into the room from the pantry, Sokka closely behind him.

"We would like to…." Zuko began, then paused taking a deep breath. Azula and Katara stopped what they were doing and watched, both with blank expressions on their faces.

"Apologize, is what the jerk bender is trying to say. We would like to apologize for…"Sokka broke in.

"Acting like idiots. It's not our place to tell either of you who you should…or should not have…umm"

Azula continued smirking at them, loving how uncomfortable both men seemed to be.

"Sex with. Crazy, liberating, feverous…" Azula broke in.

"Yeah that," both men said at the same time.

"And we have both decided that should you want to…umm…continue doing that we're okay with it," Zuko finished.

"What he means is that, we won't be fighting each other over the situation. You two have always and will always be able to do what you want to do…whether we like it or not." Sokka broke in.

Azula looked sideways at Katara, who looked back and shrugged as though saying _this is about as close to an acceptance from them as we'll be able to get. _

"Well as long as we're clear on the 'we can do what we want to do' aspect of the situation. Then you two can set the table, dinner will be ready within an hour and I know _you_," she pointed towards Sokka, "are hungry."

Pausing Azula took a moment, then decided to annoy her brother just a little more," Although where you found the energy to fight my brother versus having sex with me again, I don't know. But food will be out shortly, than we can go another round."

"There will be no more sex in this house for the fire benders," an old woman's voice said from the kitchen door.

"There never should have been any in the first place," another voice said immediately after the first.

Azula, Katara, Zuko and Sokka turned towards the kitchen entrance way.

"Lo and Li what are you doing here?" Azula said surprised to find her old teachers standing in the doorway.

"We are here to teach you and your brother to harness the comet energy, not waste it on sexual desires!" they said in unison.

_Well I don't think we were wasting it…but harnessing it may be useful…_

"And you know how to harness this how?" Zuko questioned.

"Because we were there one hundred years ago, and we taught others to harness it and we will teach it to you two as well," they replied, in unison once more.

**Ending author note: **Yep I'm leaving you there…I wanted to go further, but thought this was a good place to stop, plus it's really late…and I'm tired LOL

As I mentioned before, I am currently working on putting my condo together so chapters may be slim for the next few weeks (SORRY!) but once I'm all set up there, I'll be back to pumping them out! And while I know I said this was going to be a short story…it's moving into a longer one…I can't help it, ideas come into my head and I just have to get them all out Please favorite, follow and review!


	6. Blocking Desires

Author Note: SORRY its taken soo long for a new chapter. But the ideas are flowing and I'm back to writing as much as I can! May not be updating every day, but it won't be another month (again really sorry about that) until the next chapter.

There's no SMUT here, and sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to get it out there. The ideas in my head call for several different chapters…so much for a 'short story' LOL

Enjoy!

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will not now nor ever make a profit from this story.**

Chapter 6: Blocking Desires

"I don't think Azula was wasting the comet's energy at all," Sokka's voice rang out in the silence, "Control is overrated." Azula smirked and struggled not to laugh at his comments. She didn't think it had been a waste of energy either. Especially since her body was feeling pretty relaxed at the moment, the sexual feelings calmed, at least for the moment.

After Li and Lo had made their announcement of a sexless home, Katara and Azula had finished making dinner and everyone had sat down to eat. However, unlike the night before, this night they had _assigned _seats, men on one side, and women on the other. Li and Lo were sitting on the ends, keeping the sexes separated. Azula was sitting diagonally and in the farthest seat from Sokka. Zuko sat across from her with Katara being on the opposite corner from him. It was a sitting arrangement that irked all four teens.

Li, _at least I think that's Li down there,_ gave Sokka bland stare.

"It is dangerous if Princess Azula continues on this path," Liclaimed.

"It is dangerous if Prince Zuko continues on this path," Lo followed.

"It is dangerous for the water tribe to continue on this path," they finished together.

Azula shared a confused look with Zuko.

"Dangerous how?" Zuko asked.

"If a fire bender falls under the comets power of desire with one that is not a fire bender," Li answered.

"The none fire bender will be greatly weakened. Possibly to the point of death," Lo continued.

"Well there are worst ways to die," Azula rolled her eyes as Sokka stroked his imaginary beard and looked pointedly at her from down and across the table.

"The fact that the water bender and the sword wielder are still walking, amazes us," the twins said in unison.

"Well we are stronger than we look, or maybe the comet just isn't as strong as you two think it is."

"The comets power should not be underestimated," Li said.

"The comets effects should not be underestimated," Lo finished.

"We've been through it. We know what it does. We know how it feels. It is powerful, and it must be respected and harnessed," they exclaimed together.

"Wait you two have felt the…" Sokka stopped talking and jumped in his seat, as though someone had kicked him.

"We really don't need the details," Mai commented in her dead pan voice.

_Wasn't that the truth._

"Well I'm just saying I've already gotten through an _entire_ day dealing with it. Not like I can't handle a few more rounds," he said smirking in Azula's direction.

"Sokka, you passed out on me for a few hours."

"I did not pass out! Men do not pass out! I took a…a nap!" Azula smirked at Sokka's outrage.

"I couldn't get _any _kind of rise out of you. In fact," Azula stated smugly, "I had to check your breathing to make sure I hadn't already killed you."

Sokka glared at her then stuffed his mouth with a big chunk of meat. Azula rolled her eyes, she knew he knew she hated when he did that.

"That was his body's way of protecting him," Lo stated.

"None fire benders will go into a coma if they try to keep up with the activities of a fire bender during this time," Li commented.

"Some never wake up from that coma," they commented together.

_Almost creepy how they do that. _

"Also known as, if Katara and Sokka have too much sex from you two jerk benders, either of them could end up in a coma and that would be bad." Toph's stated from besides Azula. Azula gave her a small kick; she hated that _nickname_, and received a kick back from the blind earth bender.

"I…kept up with…the activities of a fire bender…but I never passed out," Katara stated.

_Aww, how adorable, she's blushing. _Azula couldn't help but enjoy the water benders discomfort, if she had to be in discomfort, so should everyone else.

"Or perhaps my brother just doesn't know what he's doing," she stated slyly. Katara turned towards her with a glare, but stayed quiet. Azula saw Katara's cheeks reddening a bit further and smirked.

"While she didn't go into a comatose state, she did fall asleep. Right after our…umm bath," Zuko commented, Azula grinned at his discomfort. _This is just too easy._

"Wait you had a bath in your bathroom?! That's totally unfair; we just had the toilet and a sink!"

_Of all the things to be upset about…_Azula shook her head.

"Rumor has it she is a great healer, is that correct?" Lo asked.

"Yes…I am. And I did heal myself when…" Katara's voice quieted as she looked towards Zuko.

"That would be 'why' you were not affected like your brother. You healed your body, your energy, before it became too weakened," Li commented.

"Does he always eat like that?" Lo asked, looking pointedly towards Sokka who was continuing to stuff his face with food.

"Yes,"everyone responded at once.

"I'm hungry," Sokka responded, mouth full of food.

"You're always hungry," Azula and Katara said at the same time.

"That must be why he was able to keep up with your activities," Lo stated.

"Yes, he eats so much his body's energy is overfilled," Li followed.

"But why did he go into a coma then?" Azula asked.

"Play hard, sleep hard," the old ladies said in unison. Then they laughed at their own inside joke. Everyone else at the table shared looks with each other.

_Okkayy…not really an answer…but I'm not going to ask. _

"Well then it looks like they can keep up with us, so why do we have to stop?" Azula asked coolly.

Both women stopped laughing at once.

"Just because you survived the first round, does not mean you'll survive the next," they replied.

"Very well," Azula responded casually, as if it didn't really matter to her in the least.

_We'll see how well you can keep us apart…_Azula knew the first thing she was doing when nightfall came was finding Sokka and going another round. She'd just bring a lot of jerky to keep his energy up.

"And to ensure another night of activities don't happen, all the girls will be sleeping in the study on the east end, all the boys will be in living room on the west," Lo stated.

"WHAT?!" Azula shouted. The rest of the table reacted in the same manner.

"But there are enough rooms for everyone here!" _Zuko_

"Why do we need to share?!" _The Duke_

"Why are all of us getting punished because of them?!" _Suki_

"Do we have to?" _Mai_

"Yeah GIRL SLUMBER PARTY!"

Everyone turned towards Ty Lee at her excited comment.

_No Ty Lee now is not the time for a girl slumber party. Now is the time for a party for two! _

"Yes that's what you'll be having, a girl slumber party and a boy slumber party," Lo said with a nod. Azula looked across the table, every man, minus the avatar, had flinched at the words 'slumber party' and 'boy'.

"Boys don't have slumber parties, we just have…parties," Sokka commented.

"I think a boy slumber party will be fun," Aang chimed in.

_Of course you would air bender. You probably don't know what sex even is…._

"Aang, don't every call it a slumber party again…ever!" Sokka demanded.

Everyone started to pick up the table and prepare for the 'slumber parties'. Azula stayed in her seat contemplating. Since she and Katara had cooked, she was off cleaning duty. Those were the house rules.

_I can still get to Sokka…can't I? _

While it was one thing having to sneak around a couple of old women, it was another having to sneak around a chi blocker, a weapons expert, a warrior, a blind earth bender _and_ a water bender.

_Although Katara may try sneaking with me… she is having sex with Zu-Zu after all…_ She looked over at the women judging if it was possible.

"Not gonna happy Crazy Queen," Toph said quietly. She sat down next to Azula while everyone continued picking up. "We need Sokka _and_ Katara at the top of their game for the comet, if that means you're sexless for a night or two, so be it. At least we gave you one day together."

Azula cocked her eyebrow up at her, _so that's how we got stuck down there...should have known. _

"Oh come on, I'll give him some jerky, Katara will heal herself, it'll be fine," Azula somewhat pleaded. While dinner hadn't been that bad, _probably because I was next to an old lady and across from Zuko_, she knew the flames of want were still there, just waiting to overtake her.

"It still puts them at risk. We can't afford that. You can try getting out, but you won't Crazy Queen," Toph cracked her knuckles, "but like I said, you can try."

_Tonight was going to suck…and not in the good way. _

"Well if I'm stuck with all of you, I want my bed in the study. Probably the only way I'm going to sleep _somewhat_ comfortably tonight," Azula muttered.

"That's the spirit. It won't be all that bad. We can stay up all night and talk about the battles we've been in. Maybe wrestle with each other, it'll be great!" Azula was thinking Toph was having too much fun with this.

_If I'm miserable, I'm going to try to make others at miserable as well._

"Or we can do each other's makeup and hair! Then we can talk about boys and how they kiss and how cute they are and…."

"You really know how to take the fun out of everything don't you Crazy Queen," Toph muttered.

"Hey, if I'm miserable, everyone is going to be miserable," Azula commented as they entered her bedroom. "Now how do we move this bed?"

**Ending Author Note**: I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon…maybe before the week ends Thank you for all your following, favoriting and reviews!


	7. Divided Desires

**Author Note:** Pros, this is coming out tonight when I just posted a chapter last night NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! WOOT WOOT!

Cons, it's another smutless chapter SORRY! BUT it'll be back in the next chapter! I PROMISE! Until then, enjoy! Also, thank you for the AWESOME reviews I've been receiving! And for the favorites and followers!

There will be a Hakoda chapter at some point, because seriously what is that man doing?! Not sure if it'll be like an epiloge chapter or just randomly put in the story (maybe we should vote? I'm up for voting…LOL ) Hopefully it'll meet expectations…and if not, well at least the Azula/Sokka and Katara/Zuko chapters are meeting expectations…I hope

Final thought: If you're reading Gaining One's Freedom, more chapters are coming soon. This story is just coming to me faster…pun not…oh who am I trying to kid, pun intended :D

On with the CHAPTER!

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will not now nor ever make a profit from this story.**

Chapter 7: Divided Desires

Zuko wasn't happy but then again, Zuko was rarely happy. However, there was a cure for his unhappiness, and it was a simple cure, but one that was unobtainable.

_Because I'm surrounded by a bunch of guys determined to 'protect' the source of my happiness. _

Zuko looked around the room, judging if it was even possible to get out, just for a moment, just for a kiss.

_I could stop after a kiss…I don't want to hurt Katara. I just need…something._ His erection was painful and his need for Katara was high.

_Damn comet._ If he could just get to Katara, hold her, kiss her, maybe have a quickie; he'd relax and possibly be able to enjoy man night.

Looking around, he judged his opponents. To his left was Sokka talking battle tactics with Teo. _Teo isn't a fighter, no issue there. Sokka…well he wants to see Azula…so he's not going to put up a fight. _Zuko continued looking around the circle of men.

Next to Teo was The Duke. _Good fighter but still unexperienced, threat level, small. _Things were starting to look up for Zuko. Three men down only two left.

Contemplating he looked at Haru and Aang. The only benders in the room and the only 'real' challenge…_since Sokka would be on my side that is…_

However, both of them had a thing for Katara in the past. By nature they weren't agressers but the moment you threatened something they cared about, they became as fierce as any fighter could be.

Contemplating Zuko figured he could probably take on Haru. He might have been a little damaged, but he was pretty positive he could get to Katara through him.

Aang…Aang, however, was the Avatar. There would be no defeating Aang nor would he want to seriously hurt him. Aang was needed to save the world. Zuko couldn't risk the world falling totally into chaos because he was sexually frustrated.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm the raging storm inside.

"You okay there Sparky?" Zuko glared at Sokka who was wearing his annoying shit eating grin.

Being vindictive wasn't normally Zuko's thing, but being subtly laughed at wasn't his thing either.

_Time to take a leaf out of Azula's book._

"I'm annoyed, sexually frustrated and I can't get to your sister to get any relief. Now, if I could get to Katara, I would have someone to share this sexual energy with and get rid of this damn…."

"STOP!" Sokka threw up his hands in surrender. "I do not need to know what my sister and you do in the bedroom… _Ever!" _

Zuko smirked.

"You asked if I was okay," Zuko replied. "I'm just telling you I'm not."

"That doesn't mean I need the details of you and my SISTER! In fact, I don't even want to know what my sister does FOR you. Would you want me to tell you about YOUR sister does to me?" Sokka pronounced getting within an inch of Zuko's face.

Zuko's smirk instantly changed to a deep frown.

"Do it and you're a dead man," he replied darkly.

"Then we have an agreement. I don't tell you about what Azula and I do, you don't speak about what Katara and you do and we live happily ever after."

_So much for taking a leaf out of Azula's book…I suck at making people uncomfortable._ Zuko nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys going to do when all this is over? You know the _happily every after_ part."

Zuko looked towards Aang…_good question. _

He had no idea what was going to happen after the comet…well with Katara at least. Rebuilding everything the fire nation destroyed would be his first priority. Plus, he didn't even know if he was going to be the Fire Lord or if Uncle Iroh would.

As if reading his mind Aang continued, "Not about the fire nation, I know you'll work on fixing that. I mean with Katara. She's very…sweet and deserves more than just…sex. I don't want you to hurt her."

Aang's face was stern and threatening.

_Passive Air bender when he's happy. Avatar when you pose a threat to his friends. Can't help but appreciate him for it... _

"I don't want to hurt her either Aang. And she's more to me than just sex," Zuko looked at Sokka. He was, after all her big brother. "I think…I'm in love with her. Actually…I am in love with her." He looked up into the stunned faces of the guys surrounding him.

_Holy shit…I love her. _

"Are you sure you're not confusing sex with love?" Sokka said quietly.

Zuko faced him directly, "I know what I feel Sokka. I've chased you, your sister and Aang around for almost a year now. Even before I switched sides, I felt something for Katara. If I hadn't, I wouldn't want her as much as I do now. The comet affects my desires, it doesn't affect my heart."

Sokka's face was oddly blank. Zuko held his breath.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sokka asked quietly.

"When this is all done, and Ozai is defeated…I'll ask her to marry me," Zuko replied, letting out a deep breath. Oddly enough, the idea of marrying Katara calmed him. Even his over active libido seemed to go down a few notches.

"That's a pretty big step. What if she says no?"

"I will do everything in my power to get her to say yes. She means more to me than you could possibly know Sokka…more than I thought possible."

"What if she wants to live in the South Pole?"

"First I have to find out if she'll marry me, then…then we'll discuss the details," part of Zuko was panicked with the idea. Katara could say no. She hated the fire nation, she had been far from home for such a long time, she probably didn't even love him. Odds were he was overthinking and hoping for something that wouldn't happen. But he _needed_ her and he refused to try.

"You'll have to make her a necklace."

Zuko looked up at Aang, "a necklace?"

"A Water Tribe man will make a necklace for the woman when they ask for their hand in marriage," Sokka answered for him, "it is a tradition. Katara is all for tradition."

"Then I'll make her a necklace. When this is all done, I'll make her a necklace and ask for her hand." _And pray to the spirits she doesn't say no. _

"You'll also have to ask for my father's permission."

_Oh…that's…great._

"When he returns I'll ask him," _time to change the subject, "_speaking of which, where do you think he is?"

Sokka shrugged, "Like Azula said, he probably found a fire bending woman and is now doing that what we wish we were doing. Getting laid."

Zuko pinched his nose once more, maybe Sokka and Azula had more in common than he thought.

"Well I hope he eats as much as you do or he's going to be hard to ask for a while. And you, what are you going to do with Azula when this is all said and done?" Zuko asked giving Sokka a bland look.

"That's simple. I'm going to trick her into making me ask her to marry her."

_What?_

"You're going to what?"

"Azula's not just going to accept a wedding proposal. Things like that need to be on her terms. So I'm going to trick her into making me ask her to marry her. Make her believe it was her idea and just follow along."

_Wow…he really does know her. _

"But don't you think your moving a little fast? Maybe you're the one mixing up sex with love," Zuko commented dryly.

Sokka grinned, "No, it's not just the sex. She'd like to think it is, but I know it's more. Might not be love yet, but its close. Your sister is an emotional and puzzling person. She hides her emotions behind the games that she plays. But it's there. And I love figuring out a good puzzle."

"And when this is done? Where will you live? She's not going to want to leave the fire nation. I wouldn't be surprised if she challenges me to an Agni Kai for the thrown one day…" _something I'll have to be prepared for._

"Oh I have a plan, but first we need to defeat Lord Jerk Bender, then I'll work on your sister."

"Aang, in the cupboard behind you there's an old bottle of Fire Whiskey, could you grab it. Haru, there's some glasses in the cabinet there. I think it's time we all had a drink."

Moments later each guy had a glass of whiskey in his hands, except for Aang who said alcohol was against the code of the Air Nomads. He had a glass of water.

They all raised their glasses up in a toast.

"Here's to restoring the earth kingdom, " Haru began.

"Here's to defeating the Fire Lord," Teo exclaimed.

"Here's to restoring balance," Aang chimed in.

"Here's to hoping she says yes," Zuko said.

"Here's to hoping to get laid before the comet hits, Sokka needs a little love! Coma inflicting or not," Sokka declared.

"Damn it Sokka! We had an agreement!" Zuko shouted.

"DRINK UP!" Sokka yelled.

And they did.

Azula was surprised to discover that she was having fun. While her libido was still high, she was finding herself able to control it better by being surrounded by the women.

_Not to mention I spent the day doing nothing but having sex with Sokka…spirits I wish I could be fucking him right now…_As her body started stirring Azula quickly sqenched anything thoughts about Sokka. She needed to keep control. Taking a few deep breaths she looked around the room to focus her attention elsewhere. 

Slumber parties had never been Azula's 'thing' but since she was forced into it, it was turning out to be quite entertaining.

Instead of using sleeping bags, all the women had worked together to bring their various sized mattresses into the study. They set them up in a circular shape, per Ty Lee's request to ensure maximum women communication.

"So I have to know, what is it like?" Ty Lee said from her current position behind Azula on her mattress. After much pleading, Azula had given in and was allowing Ty Lee to play with her hair.

"What's what like Ty Lee?" Azula responded calmly.

"The comet, what does it make you feel like?"

Azula sighed, looking around she noticed that all the women had stopped what they were doing to look at her.

_Apparently everyone is a curious._

Normally she never would have explained herself, but it was Ty Lee that had asked, and she always had a little weak spot for her friend.

"You know that feeling you get when you're moments away from an epic climax?"

"Yeah," Ty Lee responded enthusiastically, looking toward Mai. "Best moment ever!"

_Of course she'd like that moment. _

"It is...when you know you're going to get that blessed release. But imagine being in that state and not knowing if or when you'll ever get that release. And then, you get around those you're attracted to, and it builds even more. Almost to the point that you don't care where you are, you don't care if that person wants you, you just want that release. Any way you can get it. It almost drives you to the point of insanity," Azula explained in a dead pan voice. She didn't mean for it to spill out of her, but once it did, she couldn't stop it.

"Wow, that's pretty…intense," Ty Lee quietly spoke.

"If it's really like that, then why was Zuko able to stay away from me? He even offered to lock himself in the bathroom," Katara spoke up from across Azula. Coincendently she was also having her hair played with, surprisingly by Mai.

Azula gave Katara a bland stare.

"I'm surprised Zu-Zu has that much control myself. But that's how we were raised, to be in control. Ever since we were able to fire bend we've had lessons on being in control, control of our emotions, control of our feelings, control of our bending. These lessons have trained us to be in control and is why Zuko and I are able to be around any of you. If we didn't have that control..." Azula stopped, not sure she wanted to proceed.

"What would happen if you didn't have that control?" Suki asked quietly from besides Katara.

"We'd be down a swordsman and a water bender. Before we could harm others, we'd have to be bound somewhere where no one could get to us and we couldn't escape. We'd be…mad with lust. Unstoppable," Azula quieted. To go mad was one of her greatest fears. To lose total control of herself, her bending, it was too scary to even imagine.

She looked up into the shocked faces of the women around her.

"At least, that's what the rumors are. I'm sure it'd be different if there was a male and female fire bender, who wasn't related of course, that we could keep up with. But I'm not going to risk it. I'll take staying in control."

"Is it affecting you now?" Suki asked.

Azula looked at her and smirked, "It's there but it is dimmer that it was last night. Odds are that's because I spent the day doing nothing but finding release."

"And there's no Sokka here," Toph spoke up, a wide grin on her face.

"That too," Azula admitted, there really wasn't any point in lying to Toph. It was discovered that while in this _state_ Toph could actually tell if Azula was lying.

"What was it like?"

Feigning innocence Azula asked, "What was what like?"

"What was sex like with Sokka? I bet he was AMAZING!" Azula was surprised Ty Lee didn't pull her hair in her excitement.

"I don't thinking talking about my BROTHER and Azula having sex is very appropriate Ty Lee!" Katara exclaimed.

"Oh come on. She doesn't have to go into details! I want to know about Zuko too! I mean you wouldn't mind would you Azula?"

Azula smirked at Katara, "Like Ty Lee said, it's not like we'd go into details."

"Don't you think it would be a little insensitive to talk about our…lovers when their EX's are in the room?" Katara pointed out.

"Oh I don't care if she talks about Sokka. I'm way over him. He was good, but I wouldn't put him in the _exceptional_ category. Haru is a LOT better," Suki stated pouring another glass of wine. Ty Lee had snuck out two bottles from the kitchen before they moved to the study.

Azula raised her eyebrow at her comment.

"You would rate Haru over Sokka?"

"Oh totally. With Sokka it was... like savage dominance sex. I wasn't into it. And when he tried to be gentler...I could tell he didn't enjoy it as much." With a shrug she continued, "Haru is more of a gentleman than a savage. He listens to direction quite well, not that his instincts are bad, but sometimes a man needs a little direction. He's much more satisfying for me."

_So the warrior liked to be in control in the bedroom. I can respect that._

"Well I love the dominant savage."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, faces turning towards Azula in shock.

"You like being the submissive one?" Katara asked.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm submissive. I just enjoy being challenged in the bedroom," Azula stated. "I'm always in control, always bowed to always seen as being _perfect._"

"Which you are," Ty Lee chimed in. Azula watched as Suki and Katara rolled their eyes. Toph just let out a "Ha".

"I know. But he doesn't see that. He just does what he wants. It excites me." Her thoughts started going back to what had happened today, being held against the door, the wall, the bed…her libido started heightening once more.

_Time to change the subject. _

"What about you water bender, how was Zu-Zu? How'd he compare to the others?"

"I don't have any _others_ to compare him to," Katara stated sternly.

"Really? So how was he as your first? Did he lose his control?"

"No he didn't lose control, Azula. And he was…" Azula watched as her proud shoulders slumped.

"He was amazing. He was like every dream come true. Zuko was patient and careful and…his hands his mouth…it was just wonderful."

_Look at the stars in her eyes…almost sickening really. _

"You really like him don't you?" Mai's voice spoke up.

Katara froze.

_Uh-oh water bender, the weapons expert just happens to be the EX girlfriend of your lover and is currently playing with your hair. _

"It's not just the sex if you're wondering about that. He means more to me than that. I can't say it's love yet, but it's not just the sex. I've had feelings for him before we had sex or even thought about having sex," Katara spoke quietly. Azula watched as Mai continued braiding her hair.

"Good because if you hurt him, I'm going to stab a stiletto through your heart and watch as you slowly bleed to death. I may not love him the way I once did, but he is a good friend of mine and I won't tolerate him being hurt."

"I don't want to hurt him. That's the last thing I want to do. In fact, I'd risk going to see him now, I know he's suffering, if you'd all let me."

"No."

"No."

"Not happening Sugar Queen," Toph stated after Suki and Mai.

"I'd allow it if I can go with you for your brother," Azula stated.

Her answer was three sets of bland stares.

"We need Sokka and Katara, along with you and Zuko too much to risk it. The comet is coming, we need all the people we have to fight against Ozai and the army. No sex until after," Suki stated.

_Damn._

"At least you're among friends. None of us are getting laid…sadly," Suki commented.

"Oh stop moping. I've never been laid yet, and I'm not crying about it!" Toph gave Suki a punch to the arm.

"Do monks even have sex?" Ty Lee questioned, sitting next to Azula.

"You're with the Avatar?" Azula exclaimed.

"Yes they have sex Ty Lee, although we haven't gone that far yet. Just sort of…played around."

Azula laughed lightly at Toph's blushing cheeks.

"Well, if we can't get laid, I say we get drunk. Mai, grabbed that other bottle of wine, let's finish it off and go to bed."

"Here here!" Toph exclaimed holding up her glass.

Ending Author Note: I liked the idea of having the men be the ones talking about the emotional aspect of everything and the women talking about the sex. Always seems to be the opposite way around, and this is how I saw it in my head so it's how I wrote it

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Again, the next chapter (hopefully to be out in the next couple of days) will have some SMUT! I'm surprised I was able to write two full chapters without any…but it'll be back. Don't you worry!


	8. Secret Pathways to Desire

**Author Note:** Hello! May I just say SMUT AHEAD! Yes it's back in all its naked wonderful glory Thank you for the reviews favorites and followers!

Again, this is a MATURE chapter! You've been warned

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or any of the characters. I create this story only because someone created the characters for me. I will not now nor ever make a profit from this story.**

Chapter 8: Secret Pathway to Desire

Azula woke up gasping for breath, her body filled with a need for sexual gratification.

_Damn it._

She thought the buzz from drinking wine would keep her relaxed throughout the night. However, the moment she closed her eyes, her dreams had been filled with Sokka. Sokka had been touching her, kissing her, impaling her, getting her so close to that orgasmic release. Right when she hit that blessed peak was when she had woken up. Heart pounding, breath laboring, the area between her legs throbbing, Azula cursed again.

_Damn fucking comet. _She needed to get to Sokka, and she needed to do it now. Throwing her blankets off, she stood up looking around the room. All the women were still fast asleep on their beds, sleeping off the two bottles of wine they had finished hours ago.

Azula guessed that dawn was only a few hours away. But there would be no more sleeping for her. She needed to find Sokka. She needed to finish off what the dream had started.

Walking to the door, she opened it silently. What she found was Li _possibly Lo_, sleeping on a mattress in the middle of the hall. The only way to get around her would be to either jump over her, _which is_ _almost impossible given the fact that the bed takes up the entire hallway_, or walk on parts of the floor Azula knew would creaked loudly. Not to mention she'd have to make it down the hall and possibly pass the other twin.

_Damn it…_Azula closed the door as silently as she opened it. There had to be another way out.

_Think Azula think…okay if the mansion was attacked, there has to be more than one exit. There's always more than one exit, find the other exit. _Azula glanced around the room her eyes zeroing in on a giant framed picture of the fire nation capitol. Silently she maneuvered around the sleeping women to the painting. Once there she gripped the side of the painting in the hope of finding a door.

_Please be a secret tunnel; please be a secret tunnel…YES!_

The painting swung open, revealing a staircase going down. Azula went to step inside, only to stop and look back around the room.

_If I'm feeling like this, that means Zuko's probably feeling like this…to be nice or to be evil…_She looked towards the sleeping Katara. _He better appreciate me for this! _

With an annoyed sigh Azula walked over to Katara and gave her a quick shake.

"What…what is it?" Katara said sleepily, sitting up quickly when she spotted Azula above her. "What are you…mmph" Azula quickly placed her hand over Katara's mouth to keep her quiet. They didn't need to get busted now, not when they were so close.

"Shhh…listen, do you want to have sex with my brother this morning or not?"

Katara pulled back from Azula's hand an insulting looked on her face.

"There is no proper way for me to answer that you know," Katara responded, thankfully in a whisper.

Azula rolled her eyes, _always the proper one._

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Here let's try again. Do you want to fuck my brother this morning or not?" Azula smirked sarcastically.

Katara narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to answer that. But if I did want to see your brother, how the hell are we going to get out of the room? The main door is…"

"I found a secret tunnel, are you in or not?" Azula said quickly. They only had a few hours before the sun came up and people started looking for them, she didn't intend to be spending that time arguing with a water bending peasant.

Quietly and quickly Katara threw off her blankets, strapped on a water skin full of water and stood next to Azula.

"Let's go."

_Definitely a yes then…_

Moments later they entered the secret tunnel, closing the painting door behind them. Azula created a small flame in her palm for light. As they started walking down the tunnel, they noticed the pathway split off into several different tunnels.

"What way should we go?" Katara whispered. Azula wasn't quite sure herself.

"The boys are on the east end, we continue going this way, I'm sure there will be an exit somewhere over there."

"And if we get caught?"

Azula glanced over at Katara, "Then we say we're just taking a little stroll through the underground tunnels. Or better yet, let's not get caught."

_What is with her and questions?_

"Why does this place even _have_ underground tunnels?"

"Escape routes, in case of an attack," Azula answered quickly.

_Or if a damn comet decides it wants to play match maker…or sex match maker. _

"Well you do have a lot of enemies," Katara said blandly.

"Had a lot of enemies, remember, I'm on your side now," Azula responded blandly.

_Why did I bring her along? Right I'm trying to be the 'good' sister and help my brother get laid…Agni this is so messed up! _

"For now, but what happens when this is all over? What happens when Zuko takes the crown as fire lord?"

_Why did I bring her down here?! _Azula stopped and took a few deep breaths before she did something she'd regret…like punch the water bender.

_I need Sokka. Sokka is her brother. Sokka would be mad if I hurt his sister. Sokka won't fuck me if he's mad because I hurt his sister. Zuko totally owes me for this! _

Azula turned towards the water bender, "my plans when this is all over are my own. Right now the ONLY thing you should be doing is thanking me. Here I am helping you get laid and all you're doing is questioning what I'm going to… did you hear that?" Azula stopped and listened intently. No light could be seen, but Azula could have sworn she had heard footsteps.

"Don't change the subject. I have every right to…"

"SHHHH…someone's coming," Azula put out the flame in her hand, pushing Katara down the tunnel to the left while she moved to the tunnel to the right. Both were silent as they listened for more footsteps in the dark. Moments later a small light came from the tunnel they were just in.

"Do you have any idea where you're going? We could be lost down here for days!" A familiar voice sounded from the tunnel.

_Oh thank Agni! _

"It's a secret tunnel that I _just_ discovered Sokka! How the hell am I supposed to know where it goes?"

"Don't you have a plan? Aren't you the one that says we should…AHHHH"

Azula surprised Sokka by grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her tunnel. From the sound Zuko let out she assumed Katara had done the same to Zuko.

"I need you, now. Hard and fast let's go," Azula, still holding onto Sokka's shirt, lit a flame in her other hand and ran down the tunnel getting as far away from Zuko and Katara. While her body was craving Sokka, the last thing she wanted to hear was her brother having sex or her brother hearing her having sex.

"Wait what about Zuko? Who the hell…"

"Katara, I brought Katara," Azula looked to her left.

_A door…thank god. _

Pushing the door open she pulled Sokka inside. Glancing around she spotted a single candle and lit it with a flick of her wrist. The room was completely empty.

_Probably used for storage…but seriously who gives a shit. _

Turning towards Sokka she pounced. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Azula kissed him with all the passion that was roaring through her body. Without breaking the kiss, Sokka pinned her against the wall.

Their tongues tangled for dominance. Sokka's hands roamed her body, touching her everywhere but where she needed him to be.

Pulling back from the kiss she demanded, "Fuck me! Now Sokka, no foreplay. Just do it."

He laughed lightly.

"I feel so used," he said, but started tugging at Azula's pants. "I can't get these down unless you unwrap your legs you know."

It was said in such a serious tone that it made Azula laugh.

_Damn this man…how can he make laugh at a time like this?!_

She lowered her legs and removed her arms from around his neck. Within seconds she pulled her shirt off while he pulled off her pants.

"Your turn," she grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off. Lowering to her knees, she pulled his pants down as well. His cock was revealed in all its glory.

Looking up she smirked, "being used isn't all that bad, now is it?" She took him into her mouth and sucked. She needed him crazy, wild, as desperate for their pairing as she was.

"Azula you don't…oh spirits…oh…fuck it."

Sokka grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, releasing himself from her mouth. Azula found herself pinned against the wall once more, this time with no barriers.

Two fingers plunged into Azula, her head arching back to let out a moan.

_Yes dear Agni yes!_

"Spirits, you are suffering! You're so hot…so wet…I can feel you sucking at my fingers."

"More Sokka, please…please!" Azula let out a small sob. The pressure was building, it was becoming too much. She felt his fingers being removed and then he filled her with himself.

"Agni YES!" Closing her eyes she let Sokka take the lead.

"So tight…spirits you're so tight. Hold on to me Azula. Hold on," Sokka demanded.

Azula held him closer, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, and buried her face in the crook where his shoulder met his neck. As he started thrusting harder Azula could feel the orgasm building. Now was it, now she was going to get what she needed.

Then it happened. That orgasmic peak Azula had needed and craved since last night. It blinded her, deafened her. Took her to a level of pleasure she didn't even know existed.

When she came back around she found herself being held up by Sokka and the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist only because he held them there. Looking up from his shoulder she noticed his face was full of worry.

"You know…when this comet ends, and if you're half as good as you are now, we may be on to something great," she stated lightly. She was rewarded with a small smile from Sokka.

"Trust me, I am just as good. My sexual talents are my own, not based off of some comet."

Azula laughed then buried her face in his shoulder once more.

"Okay, you have me there." Azula shifted, than noticed that Sokka was still hard within her.

_How the hell did I miss that fact…body must still be a little numb from the orgasm…but why…_

She looked back up, her face full of confusion.

"Why didn't you come?"

"You sort of passed out on me…I uh…was worried if I came we'd fall to the floor," came his sheepish reply.

_One of a kind…you are truly one of a kind Sokka. _

Slowly she started pumping herself against him, her body stirring once more.

"Well this time, it's all about you. Take it Sokka, take what you need."

Carefully he stopped her with his hands on her waist. Azula looked at him in confusion. He only smiled then moved her from the wall to the floor.

"Just in case I go into a coma, you know I haven't had my breakfast yet."

He grinned at her, Azula roll her eyes.

Still grinning, he entered her once more, his grin turning into a face of pleasure.

He started pumping into her like before, then bent down, suckling her nipples alternating between the two of them. Azula arched back and moaned.

"I'm…not sure…if I can…last…for you…"

Azula took Sokka's face in her hands, directing his gaze to her own.

"Take what you need Sokka. Take what you need," she said quietly then kissed him with all the passion she could muster. As though the command was all that he had been waiting for, Sokka started thrusting faster and harder.

Azula ran her hands through his hair, the pleasure was building for her again as well and she could feel him getting close. His thrust became shorter but harder, his breathing increasing until….

"AZULA!" He yelled out his name, releasing himself within her and setting off a release for Azula as well.

He fell on top of her, his face nuzzled into her neck. Azula smiled as she ran her fingers gently through his hair, relaxed for the first time since yesterday evening. They stayed like that for a few moments. Azula could feel the sun getting close to rising.

"We should probably get some food in you and build up some energy before you pass out." She felt Sokka laugh against her. Then he braced himself on his arms and looked down at her.

"Well I am pretty hungry," Sokka stated. With a gentle kiss he rolled off her and stood up, offering her his hand. Azula's eyebrows shot up in surprise, _doesn't look like you need more energy, _and she took his hand.

They got dressed then made their way out of the room; Azula extinguished the single candle and lit a flame in her palm.

"Now, how do we get out of here _without_ getting busted?" Azula asked, glancing up at Sokka.

"Let's pick a direction and hope it leads us to an empty room with an exit…or better yet outside." He grabbed her hand and started moving towards the right where they had come from.

"Sounds like a half ass plan to me."

Azula smirked as Sokka looked down at her, "My plans have a tendency not to work out the way I'd like them too, so now I'm plan-less. And the plan-less plans always seem to go according to plan."

"I have no idea what you just said, but we'll go with it."

"Good plan. Just no singing…I really hate being in a tunnel with singers…"

Azula laughed and they continued walking down the tunnel.

Zuko was prepared to attack whatever had Sokka when he was pulled to the opposite side.

"Ahh," he yelled out then lost his ability to speak when a set of familiar lips attacked his. His already over active libido kicking up another notch as their tongue dueled.

_Katara…thank you Agni!_ He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He was praying the secret tunnel he'd found would lead him to her. It seemed, for once, that luck was on his side.

He pulled away and created a small flame in his hand so he could see Katara, "How did you get down here? Its pitch black, how did…" he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned to look, only to have Katara cup his face and turn him back towards her.

"Your sister woke me up. She found a secret tunnel and asked me if I wanted to…umm…help find you while she found Sokka."

Zuko was shocked. His sister actually helped him? That was a new one.

_Damn do I owe her…_

While Sokka did come along with him, it wasn't because Zuko had purposely woken him up. He thought back to moments before.

_***flashback***_

_He had just opened a bookshelf, revealing a secret passage way when a heavy hand had landed on his shoulder. _Shit…busted! 

_He looked over to spot…"Sokka? What are you doing awake so early?" _

"_I heard you moving around. Where do you think you're going?" _

Shit…truth or lie…truth or…

"_I'm going to find you sister…and see if she'd…want to lay with me." _

"_And if she doesn't," Sokka crossed his arms, a menacing look on his face. While they were both the same height, Zuko felt small under the questioning glare Sokka was giving him. _

"_Then I turn around, come back here and suffer in silence until the sun rises," Zuko promised. Then a thought entered his mind. "If you come with me, you could find my sister…and lay with her…_if_ she wants you." _

Not that I want to think about that…at all…

"_Not a bad idea jerk bender. But if Katara says no, you leave or I will find you and I will hurt you." Zuko leaned back as Sokka moved uncomfortably close to his face. Getting a little annoyed he took an aggressive pose himself. _

"_Same goes if Azula turns your ass away. She may be under the comet influence, but I'd like to think she still has _some_ class," Zuko zinged back. _

"_I do believe we determined she likes my ass, and my…"_

"_Enough are we leaving or not?" Zuko did not want to think about what his sister liked or didn't like about Sokka. _

"_You're the one standing there blocking the tunnel Sparky. Move it, and no singing!" _

"_Singing…why would I…" Zuko paused halfway down the hidden staircase, _of all the random things…

"_I'll explain later. Let's go find us some women…and hope only one of them turns us away…that would be you by the way. That should be turned away. Katara has class too." _

_Zuko rolled his eyes. Over his dead body was he going to be turned away…he hoped. _

_***flashback ends***_

Zuko came back to the now looking deeply into Katara's eyes.

"So, you found me. Now what are we going to do?" Zuko asked quietly. Praying her answer matched his needs. The comet had been affecting him horribly, he couldn't sleep. The only thing he thought about was Katara.

"Well, from what I can feel, I'm thinking we should go find a room and have a little fun. How does that sound?" Katara leaned into him seductively playing with the collar of his robe. Slowly, Zuko watched her hand go lower…and lower until she was stroking his fully erected cock through his pants.

"Soo, what do you say?"

She was a spirit of temptation, Zuko was sure of it. Grabbing her hand he pulled her down the tunnel, hoping there'd be a room, any room, for them to use.

_AHA! _

Finding a door on his left he opened it and quickly ushered Katara inside. Lighting the single candle in the room, Zuko revealed a small room piled with old boxes.

_Damn…this isn't very…mood setting. _He turned to apologize to Katara, only to find her opening her robe, revealing her nude body underneath.

"This works for me if it works for you," she said, the temptress smile on her face.

Zuko just nodded his head slowly. She was here, a vision come to life and she was all…

"Mine," he whispered.

He pounced; kissing Katara's lips, her neck, and her shoulders. Ever part he could reach. His hands found her waist, caressing her gently.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," Zuko whispered into Katara's ear, delighted when her body shivered.

"Doesn't seem like you want me enough, you're still dressed," Katara nipped at his earlobe. Zuko smirked and pulled away from Katara. He whipped off his shirts and pulled down his pants just as quickly. Zuko reached out and pulled Katara back towards him. 

"Katara…I need…you…," he said harshly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Katara's eyes were filled with passion and when she circled his cock with her hand, Zuko was lost.

They moved to the floor, Zuko covering Katara with his body. Zuko plunged two fingers into Katara's core; she was hot, wet and ready. He played with her for a few minutes, losing what little sanity he had as she writhed and moaned in pleasure from his touch.

"ZUKO!" When she screamed his name, Zuko could wait no longer.

He plunged himself into her, making her arch, making him moan.

_So good…so damn good…_

Slowly he started thrusting, loving it when Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a fierce kiss.

"Go faster Zuko. Take your pleasure," Katara whispered against his lips.

"I am, but I'm going to give you more as well."

He shifted his hips, angling his cock to hit the spot he knew would…

"Oh spirits…yes…right….AAAAHHH."

Zuko knew his grin was devilish, but he didn't care. Bringing Katara pleasure fed his flames as much as being inside her did. But now, now he needed release.

He started thrusting harder and faster within Katara, lifting her legs, spreading them further apart, allowing him a deeper penetration.

"Zuko…how…oh my…" she came once more and Zuko followed her into bliss calling out her name.

"KATARA!" He lowered her legs and fell upon her. Using her breast as a pillow, while he caught his breath. He felt Katara running her fingers through his hair gently.

"Do you think…" she hesitated. Zuko looked up from his makeshift pillow.

"Do I think what?" he asked quietly, moving up her body until he was above her once more.

"When this comet is over, do you think it will be like this?"

_She wants me _AFTER_ the comet?! Thank you Agni!_

"If you want it to be, then it will be." _I'll make sure of it._ "Although, I'm not sure my recovery time will be as quick," Zuko commented, feeling himself hardening in Katara once more.

Katara wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist, taking him deeper within her.

"Oh I don't know. I am a skilled healer. If I can restore my energy, I'm sure I can do something to help yours as well," she smiled up at him.

Zuko bent his head and kissed her passionately, slowing thrusting.

"Speaking of energy, there's no bathtub here, so after this, we need to leave. I won't have you weakened because of me," he said quietly.

"No we need to leave after this because I'm pretty certain the sun is coming up soon, and we don't want everyone to know what we've been up to," Katara stated, kissing his neck and nibbling his undamaged ear once more. Zuko increased his thrusting until the only sounds in the room were that of bodies smacking together and the moans of each other.

Shortly after they finished, they dressed themselves and opened the door out into the tunnel, Zuko lit a fire in his palm and extinguished the candle in the room. He smiled when Katara grabbed his none flaming hand.

"Which way do we go?" he grinned down at her.

"Let's go this way," she tugged him to the left. "I think this leads out to the gardens, we can act like we were just strolling around. No one will know the difference."

Zuko chuckled softly.

_Oh Katara, with that hair, everyone is going to know what we've been up to. _He didn't say it out loud however; he enjoyed seeing her hair all messed up, knowing that he had been the one to do it.

Surprisingly enough, they did end up out in the gardens, where they ended up bumping into Sokka and Azula.

"I see you two made it out of the tunnel alright," Azula smirked.

"If you two could do it we sure as hell could too," Katara replied with a smirk of her own.

"I think I should have buried all four of you in the tunnel, that way I could have actually slept in this morning! Do you know how loud you four are? I mean seriously, I had to come out here to get away from it!"

All four teen froze and looked to their left.

There stood Toph, arms on her hips glaring at them with her blind eyes.

"Ummm hey Toph, we weren't…umm…"

"Oh don't even try it Sparky, I _know_ what you were doing down there. Next time, please find a wooden room. Especially," she turned her glare towards Azula and Sokka, both of them were trying not to laugh, Zuko noticed. "You two. Jeez I'm surprised the house didn't fall down the way you two were…" Azula ran over and covered Toph's mouth whispering something into the earth benders ear.

"Promise?" Zuko heard Toph whisper back through Azula's fingers.

"Promise," Azula assured her, removing her hand from Toph's mouth and holding it out for a shake.

Toph took her hand and shook, "Very well Crazy Queen. I'll keep my mouth shut about all of this, but you better pull through on your bargain, or the beans will be spilled."

"A princess never goes back on her word," Azula assured her.

"Good because you promised me food, and we aren't getting food yet," Sokka commented.

Zuko laughed; trust Sokka to break up the awkward silence and seriousness of the situation.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure the twins have some sort of horrid training in mind for today. The comet comes tomorrow, we need to be ready," Zuko stated.

As they entered the house, they were all relieved to discover no one was up and moving yet.

"Consider this a dodge dagger," Sokka commented.

"So true," everyone replied.

When everyone started waking up, they found the table full of breakfast food and not a single person mentioned the absence of their roommates from this morning.

_Dodged that dagger indeed._ Zuko thought, then starting digging into breakfast as the sun started to rise.

**Ending Author Note:** YEAH MORE SMUT! I do hope you enjoyed it. A little longer than my other chapters have been, but there was a lot I wanted to get into this chapter.

The next chapter may be a little longer coming out, not quite sure what I want to do with it…I do have a Hakoda chapter in mind, and a few other things, but we'll see what comes to mind. May turn into one-shot chapters… again not sure…

But for now, I'm going to be focusing my energies on writing Gaining's One Freedom again because I've been neglecting it…and I feel bad

Please please please leave reviews, favorite and/or follow!


	9. Flames of Desire

Hello Everyone! SO SO SOOOOO SORRY for the long wait! It's been a crazy year…or two, but I come bearing two new chapters! And most of the rest of the story is almost finished!

Might be a week or two (I SWEAR IT WILL ONLY BE THAT LONG!) before the final chapters are posted but it's coming

Also, I'm back to writing "Gaining One's Freedom" but will be finishing this story up first )

Sadly no smut…but some mature language.

Most importantly, I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! I'm simply taking the works of others and twisting them to my own imagination.

Onward!

Chapter 9: Flames of Desire

Azula fell to her knees breathing deeply. Though the day was cool, and she was dressed only in a chest binder and a loose pair of pants, sweat poured out of her.

"Again," Li, who was distinguishable from her sister due to the red silk robe she wore, commanded.

"The comet is tomorrow, you need to master this today!" Lo, wearing a black robe, added.

"Use more than the power of the sun, use the power of the desire!" they concluded together.

Shortly after breakfast the twins had demanded Azula, Zuko and Aang get to the court yard to work on mastering the comet and all the affects it entitled.

Three hours later, Azula and Zuko were no closer to mastering the comets extra power source than they had been before. Aang had been allowed to wonder off to practice other bending. The twins had determined that he was incapable of taping into his own desires or the extra source of energy and told him to go do something else.

_Lucky fucking Avatar! _Azula thought, continuing to catch her breath.

"What the hell kind of power are you talking about?" Zuko's question seemed rather loud to Azula, but he was standing right next to her, shirtless with a pair of loose pants, sweating as heavily as Azula.

"The power of Desire," Li answered.

"You must contain it, you must use it," Lo once again finished.

"How would you two know how to tap into it anyway?" Sokka, who had been on the other side of the court yard practicing his swordsman ship against Mai, questioned. "You're not even fire benders."

The flash of desire seeing his half naked form, gave Azula the strength she needed to stand up once more.

_He walks over here shirtless and I'm all hot and bothered again…what the hell…_

"Because we have been told."

"Because we have been shown."

"Because training is what we do."

Their habit of finishing statements together was really starting to get on Azula's nerves.

Rolling her eyes Azula responded sarcastically, "Well how do you know we haven't already mastered it? We've done some of the most powerful fire blasts we've ever done in our lives."

"You will know when you have mastered it."

"The power of a desire filled fire will be unlike anything you have created before."

Azula's skeptical gaze met her brother's. With a shrug he turned back towards the twins. Azula did the same.

_Alright…let's try this again…but first_

"Sokka go back to fighting with Mai, I can't concentrate with you being this close," Azula stated giving Sokka her most annoyed looked.

"No he should stay," Li stated.

"Use what he's making you feel," Lo continued.

"Turn the attraction you feel towards him, to fire," they finished.

"Yeah Azula, turn the attraction you feel towards me to fire," Sokka smirked. When he started walking towards her, Azula took a small step back, cursing when she realized what she had done. She didn't need to be jumping Sokka out in public.

But she wasn't going to back down either. Azula crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What attraction? I'm too tired to feel attracted to you. If you haven't noticed, I've been…" she quieted as Sokka placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Whatever Zuko said next to her went completely ignored. Sokka was touching her, the first time since last night and she was ready for his attention.

"Think of last night," Sokka whispered in her ear, flaming Azula's passion. "Remember the feeling of me pinning you against the wall, filling you, fucking you." His last statement was so quiet, so breathless, Azula felt her control slipping. Thankfully he stepped away before she could give into her urge to lay him in the middle of the courtyard, be damned anyone who was around.

"Now bend," his demand pulled Azula from her thoughts.

Gathering the feelings Sokka's words and closeness had created; Azula turned towards the empty part of the court yard, took a deep breath and push her arm out in a fire bending blast.

What came from her was the greatest blast of power Azula had ever created. Her blue flames now a blaring purple that stretched across the entire courtyard. Needing to test the limits, she fed the flames higher and higher. She could feel the energy through every core of her body. One wrong move and she could level the entire household. Burn everything to ash. It was invigorating! It was exciting! Vaguely she saw the others taking shelter around the courtyard from the heat.

"Holy shit!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Now pull it back, pull it back before it consumes you," Li stated, unsurprised.

"Don't let it consume you. You will be lost," Lo replied as calmly as her sister.

_Pull it back? Why would I want to pull it back! This is power! This is greatness this is…_Azula felt it then, her body slowly weakening from the blast. Her arm was shaking slightly, her legs weakening. Panic started to fill her as she fought to pull the flames back. Her control was slipping; she was going to kill everyone.

_Oh Agni no! NO NO NO NO NO! _

"Azula, calm down, pull it back. You got this," Sokka's cooling voice pulled her gaze. Glacier calming blue eyes met panicking amber. A calmness settled around Azula, focusing once more, she pulled back and extinguished the flames. Her strength left her and Azula found herself tucked onto Sokka's lap.

It felt…nice, particularly when Sokka's arms came around her and held her closer.

"Sloppy," Li's voice rang out.

"Unfocused," Lo's followed.

"Uncontrolled! You must control it! You must not let it control you Azula! Again!"

"Why don't you pick on Zuko? She's created your Desirous Flames, he hasn't," Sokka's voice rumbled over Azula making her smirk.

Protective was never a term anyone felt the need to provide her, but it was one she could get used to. At least if it was her savage tribesman doing the protecting…and only if it was during a time that she needed a moment. Azula snuggled into Sokka, surprised at how pleasing it was just to be held by him. There wasn't a desire to have sex with him, at least not one as powerful as the one she had felt moments ago.

_Maybe the twins are on to something with this training._ Opening her eyes, Azula smirked at the betrayed look Zuko was giving Sokka. _This should be fun._

_Thanks Sokka!_ Zuko thought annoyingly to himself as the Twins turned their attention towards him.

"Very well, we shall work with the prince," Li said in a slightly dejected voice.

"Yes the prince must know how to master it as well," Lo commented in the same tone.

"If he can do it that is," they finished together.

Zuko straightened proudly, he may not have been on the same level of fire bending as Azula, but he could do this.

_And I'll control it better too!_

Clearing his mind, Zuko sent a fire blast outward into the courtyard, saddened that it was actually weaker than the flame he had created moments before Azula's.

"Maybe you need an incentive Zu-Zu," Zuko looked down at his sister's taunting.

"I don't need an incentive Azula, I don't need to be publicly displaying my affections for Katara," Zuko returned. When Sokka had taken his sister's waist, Zuko curses had been ignored. He wasn't used to public displays of affection, and he wasn't one for them either.

While he did like the idea of Katara coming up to him, holding him, stroking him…the thought of her doing it in front of his sister was just…disgusting.

But after another couple failed blast, he was starting to think there might be something to it.

"You need to feel that desire Zuko!"

"You need to use the energy it fuels you with!"

"You need the water bender!"

Zuko looked towards the twins, really getting annoyed with their constant back and forth comments.

_Need to feel that desire huh? Need to use the energy it gives me…I can do this. _

Zuko closed his eyes, picturing Katara as she had been that first night, welcoming, soft, wet and wanting.

Opening his eyes he found Katara, standing close to him, but not touching. Her eyes and soft smile encouraging him and empowering him.

Without breaking eye contact she stepped towards the side. Zuko took a deep breath and released everything he was feeling for her in a giant fire blast.

The blast was everything Azula had created however, instead of a blaring purple, the fire blast was a deep red. No orange, no yellow of his usual flame, just a blood red blast of fire. The flames were more powerful than Zuko had ever felt before. He could see himself taking down his father with this power, reclaiming the fire nation, making it truly great once more.

But his gaze was still locked onto Katara's and he knew his flames could consume him as they almost did Azula. So he pulled them back, slowly extinguishing them. Slightly light headed, he stumbled on his feet, grateful when Katara's arm came around him.

"Better!" Li cheered.

"Much better!" Lo followed.

"But it still needs work. Both of you again!"

Zuko looked towards Azula, still sitting in Sokka's lap. With an annoyed shrug, Azula stood up.

"Do you think you should do this? It nearly took over Azula! And you're shaky on your feet still," Katara's worried voice rang out.

Zuko looked down at her, giving her a small smile he said softly, "we have to master this Katara. The more we train with it, the better we'll be able to handle it. Don't worry."

Zuko gave her a small kiss and moved away to stand next to Azula. Sokka had shifted as well, but was still hovering close as though waiting for Azula to fall again. While it wasn't obvious, Zuko could see the slight worry in his gaze.

"Alright, let's do this," Azula said begrudge.

Zuko nodded and the training continued.

Two hours later, Azula and Zuko fell to the ground once more. Both pouring out sweat and breathing heavily. The twins were merciless in their training. Again and again they had demanded Azula and Zuko to keep at it, until finally they were satisfied.

"You two have improved," Li complimented lightly.

"Yes, highly improved," Lo stated.

Azula glanced up as the twins turned towards each other and did a quick hand slapping move, ending with a quick snapping of their fingers.

As they pointed to the sky they shouted, "Time for a nap!"

"Seriously," Zuko whispered next to her. "After all that THEY need a nap!?"

Moving from kneeling to sitting against the fountain, Azula smirked. "What do you expect? They're a hundred plus years old. Yelling at us is tiresome for them."

"Didn't seem to be affecting them ten minutes ago when they were all but screaming at me," Zuko commented sitting down besides Azula.

Azula chuckled, "that was then, and this is now. Plus, your blast ten minutes ago was rather weak. They were just encouraging you to add some power to it."

"Yes because screaming is so encouraging," Azula chuckled again, watching as Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Well if you imagined Katara's scream I'm sure…," Azula laughed as Zuko gave her a brotherly push. Straightening she continued, "Well they could have shown you their beach wear again, after all, they do want the fire powered by…" Azula couldn't continue as she broke into laughter at Zuko's look of horror.

"I caught two seconds of their beach wear, and I assure you _Azula_," he sneered, "they wouldn't tempt the horniest of fire benders wearing that."

"Who wouldn't tempt the horniest fire bender? Why are you looking at Azula like that Zuko?" Katara's voice brought Zuko's and Azula's gaze around towards the house. Azula sat a little straighter when she noticed Sokka walking next to his sister, a tray of food in his hands.

The twins had banished the water tribe siblings shortly after Azula and Zuko had managed their respectively desired powered blast of fire, claiming that the fire benders needed to pull the desire from themselves without assistance.

"Oh just reminding Zuko of a wonderful site we had seen together months ago," Azula smirked, extremely pleased when Sokka sat down next to her. The food he carried smelt amazing.

"And that site was…"Sokka began while handing Azula a plate of chicken duck.

"Don't ask Sokka. Is that other plate mine?" Zuko asked reaching over for the other plate on the tray.

Azula smirked and dug into her plate of food. Moaning as the first taste of duck hit her tongue. They hadn't had a chance for lunch due to the training.

"Not until you tell me what the site was. You want food? Tell me why Azula was laughing," Sokka's said, holding the tray out of Zuko's reach.

_This is going to be great!_ Azula thought to herself.

When she heard Zuko sigh, she turned her attention to Sokka waiting patiently for his look of horror.

"Imagine the twins, as they are now, wearing a really low cut bathing suit that shows off their sagging, giant…" Azula broke Zuko off with her laughter. Sokka's face was as horrified as Zuko's had been, satisfying Azula greatly.

"You wanted to know. Now my food please," Zuko's polite request only had Azula laughing harder. When she noticed everyone just starring at her, she pulled herself together, letting out a small chuckle.

"Your face, oh my Agni. The look of pure horror…oh how I wished you would have been there to see the real thing," she smirked, attacking her plate of duck chicken.

"I think I need to gouge my eyes out…" Sokka declared, handing the plate of food over to Zuko.

"Don't do that, your eyes are too sexy to be gouged out," Azula said absently, "Plus the image is already in there, so it would be completely irrelevant to gouge them out now." When no one responded she looked up from her food. All three people were staring at her. Katara had a look of disbelief, Zuko with curiosity and Sokka was just smirking.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Azula continued, "No we aren't doing that right now Sokka. Strangely enough, it seems the training has helped with my…needs."

"What are my _sexy_ eyes not doing it for you? You know, I'm pretty certain that's the first time you've ever complimented by body. Well besides my giant…" Azula shut Sokka up by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Continue that statement, and you won't have a giant _anything_," Azula threatened quietly. "Eww!" She pulled her hand back as Sokka licked it.

"Mmm tasty," was his response, "So since you're off for the afternoon, or at least what's left of the afternoon, let's go take a walk."

Azula slowly took the last bite of food, making him wait for her response. Surprisingly, she did want to walk with him. If it ended up with them naked and gasping against each other would be a major plus, but a walk sounded nice.

Finishing her plate, she set it back on the tray, and stood up.

"I suppose I could go for a walk, not like I have anything better to do at the moment," she took his hand and pulled him away from Zuko and Katara.

"I figured we could take the path around the mansion. Simple, easy, no decision to make. Talk, get to know one another," Sokka stated holding Azula's hand tighter. A strange fluttering filled Azula's stomach as he did so.

_He wants to get to know me? Like…the real me?_ Azula scoffed at her internal dreaming. _Yeah right, he just wants to get laid…which isn't a bad idea really._

"We could walk somewhere _private._" She emphasized her statement with a flirtatious smile.

"We could, but I still would like to know you. Although, at the moment, I'm not sure if you're going to talk to me, kill me, or fuck me… possibly all three…I vote for the talking first" Sokka said in a leery tone.

Azula stopped grinning and shook her head. Apparently her flirtatious smile still wasn't up to standards.

"It was supposed to be a flirtatious smile, apparently I need to work on it," she said annoyingly. Coyness had never been her thing. She met things head on, bluntly commanding whatever she wanted.

_Well…if flirting is his thing, this isn't going to go very far. _

"I don't know… flirting women tend to scare me. Makes you wonder what's really going there head. Do they really like you? Are they just looking for a piece of meat? Or," Azula looked up at his dramatic pause, "are they trying to kill you?"

Sokka's wiggling eyebrows had Azula to sighing and rolling her eyes. But she was excited to know that flirting wasn't his thing..._if he's not lying._

"So a blunt woman doesn't…turn you off? I mean you don't mind if a woman is…a little commanding?" Azula asked as casually as she could, even though her heart rate increased in nervousness. While their fling had started out just about sex, Azula was finding herself drawn to the tribesman in more than a sexual way. Especially now that she could be around him without the comet's effects getting in the way. The desire was there, but it was tamed.

Azula let out a small shriek as she was pulled off the tree scattered path and pinned against the mansion.

"Does it feel like I'm turned off by a blunt woman," Sokka said huskily. His lower body pushed against Azula and she felt how not turned off he was.

"No, no it doesn't feel like you're turned off."

"Does it seem like I have an issue with commanding women?" Azula stayed silent, Sokka continued, "Look who I'm surrounded by. Find me _one _woman in this group that I A) don't get along with and B) isn't commanding. "

_Well…that's the truth_. Azula thought about the women of the house. Ty Lee made him nervous, she knew, and she had the least commanding attitude of all the women. Plus she was a big flirt, which was why she probably made him so nervous. Katara had the sweetness, but still took charge in a subtle way. Toph, well she couldn't be blunter or more commanding if she constantly threw rocks at people. Mai had a subtle commanding presence. Suki was a warrior at heart and the commanding leader of her fighters.

_But he does get along with all of them…_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss. Her need for him flared as his lips met hers. She pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. The desire she felt for him was strong, but she knew now that it wasn't only the comet that fed her desire. There was a connection she wasn't sure how to explain. She wanted Sokka that she was sure, but she was finding herself attracted to him as a person. His thoughts, his personality _as annoying as he can be_ his likes and dislikes. She did want to know more.

"Do you…think…there's more to this…us than just sex?" Azula whispered. Shaking her head at her momentary weakness she continued more forcefully, "Never mind. That's stupid. Once this comet is over we'll go our…" she broke off as Sokka laid two fingers over his lips.

"I do think there's more Azula. I want there to be more," Sokka's quiet response removed any signs of nervousness from Azula.

_He wants more…he wants more...do I know how to give him more?!_

"I'm…not totally sure how to do this," moving Sokka's fingers from her lips Azula asked quietly.

"Then we'll figure it out. I'm sure I'll piss you off, you'll piss me off, hopefully no one gets burned in the process of us pissing each other off," his joke lightened Azula greatly. Playing along, she rolled her eyes.

"I have more control than that peasant. Plus," reaching down she cupped his erection, "you're really no good to me all burnt."

Blue eyes flared at her touch. Azula heard him inhale deeply.

"No, no I wouldn't be would I," he whispered closing in to kiss Azula once more.

"Sokka what are you doing?!" A male voice yelled from behind Sokka.

Azula and Sokka froze.

Sokka turned towards the voice and said, "Dad?"

_Oh shit…_

Oh look another chapter has been posted


	10. Desires Reunited

I could have left you with a cliff hanger…but I didn't

Thank you for everyone who's still with me on this! And for those who are just reading now

Chapter 10: Desires Reunited

"Sokka, get away from her! She could kill you!"

Azula's head shot up in indignation at Hakoda's demand. Still pinned against the wall, it was the best she could do.

_How dare he! I pulled his ass out of prison! What, does he think I'm not good enough for Sokka?! _

As she moved to give Hakoda a piece of her mind, she was frozen in shock as Sokka did it for her.

"What the hell Dad! Azula's on our side now! She's no more likely to kill me now than she would…well a few weeks ago!" Sokka yelled back, turning from Azula his body blocking her from his father.

_He's protecting me?! _Azula's body warmed at the thought.

No one had ever stood up for her before. She had never needed anyone to stand up for her. Yet Sokka was, without any hesitation, and against his father. A happy thrill ran through Azula's body.

"Seriously, she PULLED you out of prison! What…why would she turn around and kill me now?! "

"Son, calm down," Hakoda raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"You just insulted my girlfriend!"

Azula smiled at his possessive tone. She could get used to that tone.

"I didn't mean that she's going to intentionally kill you. I meant she could do it without actually meaning too."

Azula and Sokka shared confused looks.

"I assure you Hakoda I can't _accidently_ kill Sokka. I have more control than that," Azula stated moving to stand besides Sokka.

Hakoda rubbed his hands over his face. With a frustrated sigh he looked over at them.

"You won't kill him with your bending Azula. I didn't mean it like that…damn this is difficult…fire benders are having…added…things happening to them as the comet gets closer," Hakoda said quietly. He looked directly at them he continued, "Although I am finding it odd that you're standing next to him as calmly as you are."

"She has that under control dad. Azula and Zuko have been training all day. And they succeeded a while ago."

Azula added with a smirk, "Plus, he's already survived the added affects…twice. So I'm thinking we're good." To emphasize her comment, she put her arms around Sokka's waist while leaning into him.

When Sokka put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, Azula cuddled in with a smile.

"So you two have…" Hakoda's voice trailed off as he gave Azula and Sokka a questioning look.

"Oh yeah, we…,"Azula put her hand over Sokka's mouth, cutting him off.

_He doesn't need the details savage!_

Sure she had pulled him out of prison, but that didn't mean he was going to approve of his son in a relationship with her. Giving him the details of what they had been doing together wasn't going to be a good idea either.

Sending a small smile towards Hakoda, she finished Sokka's statement, "We did give in to the effects of the comet…but it's under control now. I'm no longer…ummm"_ think of a delicate word for it…think think…_ "Struggling with my….issue." Azula grimaced. She probably could have worded that better.

"I see," Hakoda stated quietly. "Well…that's good. I suppose…although" Azula smiled at Hakoda's slight awkwardness, "umm Sokka didn't umm take advantage of your…situation….did he?"

Azula chuckled softly.

"No he didn't take advantage. We started spending time together and realized that we just…clicked," at least Azula assumed that was the word for what she and Sokka had.

"Exactly," Sokka continued, pulling Azula closer.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad, but still it was dangerous. You better have taken precautions," Hakoda's pointed look had Azula and Sokka nodding their heads in agreement, "but I'm glad you're both okay."

_Well this is going well…_

"Did you get the information you needed from your contact?" Azula asked, breaking up the awkward silence.

"Yes…yes I did. In fact I got more than I was expecting," Hakoda responded looking behind him as two people emerged from a hidden area by the trees.

Azula inhaled deeply at who was revealed.

"Hello Azula, it's good to see you've taken a better path," Uncle Iroh said moving to stand next to Hakoda. However, his words barely registered to Azula. Her focus was on the woman who was moving towards Hakoda's other side.

"Well jeez Dad! Here you are yelling at Azula and I for having comet desired filled fire bending sex and yet you have a woman yourself! That doesn't seem very…."

"I'm not a fire bender," the woman said softly, watching Azula carefully.

"Oh….well..."

Gripping Sokka's arm tightly, Azula whispered, "She's my mother."

"Look how much you've grown…and changed," Ursa said quietly.

"I couldn't and didn't want to deal with Father's need for war and destruction," Azula responded just as quietly. Ursa hadn't changed much from the years she had been away. She was still as thin as Azula remembered years ago, her amber eyes kind yet shadowed as they watched Azula. Her hair was long with upper portion being tied in a top knot. Her red dress was fashion for a civilian versus the grand Fire Lady dresses she used to favor.

Not sure what to do, Azula held Sokka's arm tighter. The last time she had seen her mother, she had been being yelled at for doing something wrong. When Ursa had left the castle, Azula couldn't have been happier. They never had gotten along. Now, being faced to face with her again, all Azula could think about what if it was possible to make it right again...and how to go about doing so.

"I hear you broke Hakoda and Sokka's friend out of prison. That was nice of you," Ursa spoke.

"Yeah…I needed proof that I changed sides," Azula responded bluntly. This was harder than she ever expected. Emotions filled her head and heart, making it difficult for her to breathe or think.

"Well it was a great start. And you mentioned you've controlled your desire with the comet?"

"Yes…Zuko did to. We've…been practicing all day."

"I'm so proud of you Azula. I know…I know we haven't always gotten along, but I am so so happy for you." Ursa's eyes, filled with love though Azula didn't understand how, glistened with unshed tears.

_What do I do? What do I say….?_ Azula looked towards Sokka totally uncertain how to proceed. Standing before her was the one thing she had always secretly wanted, but had no idea how to obtain.

Everyone stood in silence, no one knowing how to proceed.

"Well," Uncle Iroh broke the silence, "Where's everyone while you've been training? Where's Zuko?"

"They're in the court yard or scattered around the house," Sokka answered. Azula could feel his eyes watching her, waiting for her to do something. All she could do was stare at her mother.

"We'll go look for them then. We should get together and discuss strategy," Iroh stated moving down the path towards the courtyard.

"That would be best. Are you two coming?" Ursa asked quietly, her gaze never leaving Azula.

"We'll be there in a bit, I'd like to talk to Azula," Sokka said. Azula watched as the three adults nodded and started walking towards the courtyard.

"It's okay to be vulnerable Azula," Sokka whispered softly, cupping Azula's face in his palm turning it up towards his.

Sniffling Azula whispered, "What if she turns me away? What if she still hates me? What then?"

"She doesn't hate you Azula. There's nothing but love in her eyes for you."

_Maybe he's right…maybe I could. I can do this, I'm strong enough. So what if she hates me…I don't need her…I don't…_

"Mother," Azula called loudly, breaking from Sokka's hold. Ursa stopped immediately turning towards Azula's call.

"Yes Azula?"

"I'm sorry mother," Azula broke out, standing stiff, holding back the tears she felt forming.

"I know you hate me. I know I was a difficult child and I'm not…I'm not the greatest person yet either. But I'm working on it. And I…I just want you to know that…"

Azula broke off as Ursa grabbed Azula into a hug.

Ursa pulled back, cupping Azula's face within her palms, saying softly, "Azula, I could never hate you! You are my child, my lovely child."

"But I was so evil and controlling and hateful, how could you not hate me?" Azula asked just as quietly, the tears she held back falling from her eyes.

"Because you are my daughter and you are human. You made choices that I did not agree with and I did not like but that doesn't mean that I don't and didn't love you. I've always loved you." As her mother's lips brushed her forehead, Azula closed her eyes in relief. Her mother didn't hate her.

Pulling out of her mother's hold, Azula brushed aside the remaining tears, and looked her mother in the eyes.

"I'm not like that anymore mother. I swear I've changed…even if I'm still a bit…controlling," Azula finished her statement with a backward glance towards Sokka, letting out a laugh at Sokka's thumbs up movement.

"There's nothing wrong with being controlling. I rather you were controlling over being controlled. It's what makes you…you. And there's nothing wrong with you."

Ursa smiled, brightening Azula's spirits, "Not to mention, we can't have just men controlling the world now can we? Look what you fathers done, and his father, and his father's father," Ursa commented, making Azula laugh.

"That's true," Azula replied with a smile.

"Hey, we're not all that bad!" Hakoda and Sokka commented together.

The women rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of men," Iroh broke in with a grin. Azula didn't miss the tears in his eyes, "let's go find the rest of them and the women too of course."

Linking arms with Sokka, and hesitantly with her mother, Azula started walking behind him back to the courtyard.

"I know Zuko's in the courtyard with Katara, at least that's where we left them," Azula commented, surprised at how easy it had been to connect with her mother.

Hakoda smacked his head with his palm then ran his hand down his face in exasperation, "Please tell me those two didn't…."

"What can I say, we water tribe really enjoy our fire benders," Sokka's comment was rewarded with Azula's elbow to the stomach.

"Or the fire benders just didn't have any better options," she smirked, laughing out loud as Sokka pulled her into his arms.

The other three continued on the path, laughing lightly. With his lips, Sokka silenced Azula's laughter.

_This is what I've been waiting for. _

But it ended too soon for Azula's taste. Taking a deep breath she conceded, "Okay…maybe the water tribe has some skills."

"Damn right! Now let's go watch my dad freak out over Katara and Zuko!" Grabbing Azula's hand they ran off to catch up with the others.

_Some skill indeed._

Zuko dug into his chicken duck as Azula and Sokka walked off together. His head was pounding from the training and all he wanted to eat cuddle up with Katara and sleep it off.

"You know, I really don't know how that's going to work out. I mean, they're so…opposite," Katara said quietly beside him.

Shrugging Zuko replied, "Maybe that's _why_ they'll make it work. Sokka adds humor where Azula lacks it, and Azula adds some control which Sokka is limited on."

Swallowing another bite he continued, "She was laughing and no one was getting hurt. That's pretty rare."

"Well yeah but she was laughing at someone being horrified. That's not exactly funny."

Sighing Zuko set his plate down, "I wanted to laugh at his expression. Sokka is growing from her too. He's been taking on more of a leadership, less of a goof ball. It'll work out. And if it doesn't…well they live on opposite sides of the world. Not like they'll have to see each other every day."

Zuko looked towards Katara as she turned her head away from him.

"Opposite sides of the world…like us?"

Zuko took Katara's hands, "we'll figure this out Katara. Once the war is over and balance brought back to the world, we'll have only us to think about. And we will make it work; I refuse not to let it."

He kissed her deeply, relief coursing through him when she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer. As she moved to straddle him, his head hit the well he had been leaning against, bringing his headache back into focus.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright? You didn't hit it that hard did you?"

Closing his eyes and pinching his nose Zuko replied, "No no I didn't. I just have this massive headache from the training. It was going away but now it's…."

Even as he spoke, his headache started to slowly dissipate. Opening his eyes his cock jumped at finding his view full of Katara's breast softly lit by a familiar blue light.

"How does that feel?"

Zuko looked up towards her face, smiling gently.

"It's gone. Thank you Katara," Zuko pulled her slowly down on his lap. He captured her lips kissing her deeply, touched that she would heal him without even being asked.

_Beautiful giving Katara. _

"What the hell is going on here?!" A deep male's voice yelled out.

Zuko saw stars as his head shot back against the wall in surprise.

"Dad! You're back!" Without a second thought to his state, Katara jumped off Zuko and ran to Hakoda.

_Shit…_Zuko closed his eyes. This wasn't going to be good.

"Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened? Who's she? Uncle Iroh you're here too?"

Zuko's head shot up at his uncle's name, than inhaled deeply at the person standing next to him.

"Mother?" Zuko shot to his feet, walking slowly towards the woman as if in a dream. He hadn't seen his mother in so many years.

"Zuko, look at you. What a handsome man you've become."

"Mother," without a second hesitation Zuko ran into his mother's open arms. They felt just the same as they did years ago. Comforting, safe, loving.

"Mother…how…when…where?" Zuko pulled back, tears starting to stream silently down his cheeks. He noticed that very little had changed about his mother.

"That's all for later. For now we need to focus on defeating your father," Ursa ran her hands up and down Zuko's arms, "Look how tall you've gotten. I'm so proud of you Zuko. So very proud."

Zuko pulled away slowly, looking down in shame. "You shouldn't be Mother. I've made so many mistakes. Done so many terrible things…Uncle…I've hurt you and I'm soo soo –"Zuko was cut off as Iroh grabbed him into one of his bear hugs.

"No Zuko, we are proud of you. You've taken your own path, and have found your way! Do not be ashamed. Look at where we are, what we are doing," Iroh pulled Zuko back looking him straight in the eyes. "You are the master of your destiny. And I am so very proud."

"As touching as this is, shouldn't we be discussing what Katara was doing when we showed up?" Sokka's voice broke into the silence.

"I mean really, to be caught in such a state. Shouldn't we be more shocked?" Azula tapped on. Zuko looked towards the smirking pair, vowing vengeance.

"Yes because you two weren't in any kind of shocking state when we first arrived either," Iroh's stern voice broke in.

"Well least I wasn't sitting in his lap," Zuko heard Azula mutter.

Zuko looked towards Hakoda, "Sir. Know that I never took advantage of Katara during this…the…um comet. And it's not just a one night…or week type…thing. Umm.." _Shit shit shit…_

"Dad, I took advantage of Zuko. Stop glaring at him like that. I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions." Zuko felt his jaw drop at Katara's matter of fact tone. When she wrapped her arms around him, he immediately put his around her. It was the truth after all.

He turned towards Hakoda, not quite knowing what to say, when Hakoda sighed.

"I leave you alone for a couple of days and you both find yourself in relationships with fire benders…great. Just great."

"Well sir, you have an amazing daughter. It would be difficult not to fall for her," Zuko spoke up, pulling Katara closer, knowing that he was falling and falling fast.

But what would happen after the war?

Woot woot! Two new chapters. More to come. Again give me like a week…please…


	11. Desires of the Night (Part 1)

HELLO ALL

As you may have noticed, I BEAT my week time line! And added THREE new chapters! All of them smut…smutty smutty smut smut. Okay there's some 'plot moving' stuff too. But there's Smut.

Thank you for all the favorites, followers, and people who're still reading this after my year+ hiatus!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11 – Desires of the Night (part 1)

Sitting around the massive table, the group gathered for the final dinner. Iroh had informed them of his plans with the White Lotus to free Ba Sing Se. Aang, who had taken a swim after being kicked out of Fire Desire practice, had met a giant lion turtle who told him of a way to defeat the fire lord without having to take his life.

Now it was time to split up the team. So far Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Haru were going with Iroh to help claim Ba Sing Se back for the Earth Kingdom. Zuko assumed Mai and Ty Lee were so adamant about going because they wanted to make up for taking it over in the first place.

Aang was going after the fire lord, alone. Anytime anyone suggested going with him, he declared it was for him to do alone and only alone.

Sokka, Azula and Toph were going to stop a fleet of ships planning to burn down the earth kingdom. At first it was going to be Sokka, Katara and Toph, but Azula had broken in saying she wasn't going to allow her future fiancé to fight against a crowd of fire benders without her and demanded to take Katara's place.

Zuko had to admit, it worked out better this way. Since Iroh had his own plans for him and Katara.

"You need to go to the capitol Zuko. Once the Fire Lord is defeated you must take the throne before others choose to claim it as their own," Iroh stated from the head of the table.

"Me?! No you're the rightful heir to the throne. Shouldn't you become Fire Lord?" Zuko exclaimed, sitting to Iroh's right.

"What the Fire Nation needs is a fresh start. Someone with great honor and unquestionable morals. Only you can bring honor back to our Nation," Iroh stated.

"Honor? But I've made so many mistakes," Zuko stated, not realizing the room had gone silent.

"You've always chosen your own path; a path that has led you here. You have restored your own honor. And now you must help the fire Nation restore its honor."

_What…I can't…I don't…how. _

"You can do this Zuko. I know you can," Katara spoke softly from beside him.

That simple statement instantly calmed Zuko. Her steady blue gaze so full of hope and belief…he would bring honor back to his nation.

_But what about Azula? _

Zuko looked towards the opposite end of the table at his sister.

If she didn't agree to him becoming Fire Lord, it could mean the start of a civil war within their nation.

_We've had enough fighting…dear Agni, agree to this Azula. _

Zuko held his breath.

Azula smirked, a decent sign, than began talking, "Well, while I don't believe Zu-Zu has the right _attitude_ to become Fire Lord, I'm sure his ability to work with others will suit him for the position. Agni knows he'll be spending his years kissing ass with the other nations."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground at Azula's declaration. She was accepting Zuko as fire lord. She may not have said it plainly but Zuko could tell she was behind the idea in her weird Azula way.

"In fact, Zu-Zu, because I'm such a wonderful sister, I'm going to help you with those relations and save you a little ass kissing."

Straightening and feeling less confident than he appeared, Zuko met his sister's smirk with a frown, "And how will you be doing that Azula?"

"Your second order as fire lord, after declaring the war over of course, is declaring the arranged marriage between me and the Chief's son of the Southern Water tribe." If the jaws weren't already on the floor they were now.

She continued, "By doing this you will, 1: show what kind of power you have removing me from the fire nation. A task that father couldn't have done if he had wanted to. 2: Make yourself look good for the Earth kingdom. Everyone knows the king is still pissed that I took over the place. Sending me to the coldest area of the world should please him greatly. And 3: you'll be giving extra attention to the southern water tribes in helping them rebuild. Starting with a stone house. I refuse to live in house of ice; the chances of me melting it down are just too high."

Azula took a deep breath finishing her speech. Her composure was still and confident, inside her heart was racing. If Zuko didn't agree to her plans, she was in trouble. She was okay, even happy, that Zuko would be taking over as fire lord, politics bored her after all. And with the war coming to an end, everyone would be after Fire Nation blood. She would do anything she could to help her brother gain the trust of those around him, even if it did mean living in a frozen wasteland.

Although she couldn't help but think of how nice it would be to live far away from the politics and drama of the other nations. Sure it would be cold, but she could have a stone house built, or better yet, use the body heat of the man currently goggling her.

_Yes I said marriage, Peasant. Because that's what we're going to do once this war is over._ They had only begun to understand what being in a relationship would be like but Azula believed they could make it work. They needed to have a full commitment, she wanted a full commitment. Everything could be over tomorrow, and if she was going to die, she was going to die knowing someone wanted to have a future with her…hopefully.

"You want to get married…and live with me…at the South Pole?"

Azula turned towards Sokka, slightly disappointed that he wasn't as shocked as she was hoping he'd be.

"Yes, I'm serious. I really do want a stone house. I won't live in a house made of ice," Azula stated, praying that Sokka didn't turn her down.

"Well then you'll have to wear this to show everyone." Confused, Azula watched as Sokka pulled a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to her.

The necklace was beautiful. Soft red leather straps held up a smooth oval blue crystal. Within the crystal the water tribe symbol shown in bright red.

"I made it…with some help from Haru. It's a betrothal necklace. I know it's not a fire nation custom to have one…but I thought…given the circumstances…"

"But…but how did you know…you were thinking of asking me to marry you?"

"Well I figured I was going to have to get you to get me to ask you to marry me. But you saved us a lot of time by declaring the marriage yourself."

Normally Azula would have rolled her eyes at his logic, but it touched her. _He wants to marry me...oh my Agni, he wants to marry me!_

Clearing her throat Azula handed the necklace back to Sokka, not missing the panic in his eyes as she did so, "Well make yourself useful and put it on me."

Once the necklace was tied in place, Azula turned back towards Sokka, oblivious to the stares of those around her. Gently she placed her hands on his face, pulling him closer for an intimate kiss. She was both excited and scared. No one had made her feel the way she felt about Sokka.

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," came the soft reply.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Ty Lee.

"Azula let me see that! Ohhhhh you're getting married. You have to let me plan it! We can have it at the palace! It'll be so much fun!"

"First we need to survive tomorrow Ty Lee," Mai's deadpan tone brought everyone back to the now. The comet, the ending of the war…reality.

"So," Azula put her confidence wall back in place, "What do you say Zuko? Do we have a deal?"

"As Chief of the Southern Water tribe, I'm in agreement with this deal," Hakoda's voice spoke up from the opposite end of the table. Azula gave him a small smile.

"Make it look like you're annoyed with having to move to the south pole and you have yourself a deal," Zuko stated with a small smile of his own.

"Deal."

Zuko roamed the 'girls' hallway of the mansion; nervous about what was to come tomorrow. After dinner, Uncle Iroh had left with Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Haru and Hakoda on eel hounds to Ba Sing Se. Early tomorrow morning, Sokka, Azula and Toph would take the remaining eel hound to the secret base Iroh had told them about to destroy the air ships. Close to that area, they had found a deserted rocky area for Aang to draw the Fire Lord to and start the process of bringing balance to the world.

Zuko and Katara would be taking Apa to the fire nation capitol where he would claim the Fire Lord title for himself and end this war for good.

The twins, The Duke, Teo and Ursa were going to stay behind and hidden until the war was over. Zuko smiled softly at the protest Teo and The Duke had given when they were told they would be left behind. Only to be smoothed over by Uncle Iroh stating they were needed at the mansion to protect Ursa and the Twins.

_He's so good at keeping the peace….he should be Fire Lord…_

Leaning against the wall Zuko closed his eyes. He was going to be Fire Lord. THE Fire Lord. He was both excited and terrified. So much had changed in a year. Had anyone told him he was going to befriend the Avatar, go against his father and fall in love with a Water bender…he would have burned them to a crisp.

Zuko groaned putting his head in his hands, sinking to the floor. He was in love with a Water Bender. There was no mistaking it. He was beyond just wanting her…he needed her. Whether she felt the same for him he didn't know. But sitting outside her room wasn't going to give him any answers.

_From Fire Lord to being in love…why am I also so extreme?!_

With a deep breath he stood up, turned towards Katara's door and knocked. Since the twins had deemed him and Azula capable of controlling the comet's extra power, the separation of sexes had ended. Zuko had been a little worried that his mother would have put an end to it, but when she had seen him coming towards the girl's wing she had smiled and told him to be careful.

_Thank goodness!_

Tonight may be the last night they had together, and he refused to spend it sneaking around. He wanted to be holding her, loving her, showing her how much she meant to him.

_And hoping I mean the same to her…_

"Who's there?" Katara's voice rang out.

"It's me," Zuko replied inhaling once more. Which was a good thing because the moment Katara opened the door, all the blood left his head and headed straight to his groin. Clothed in a see through thin blue robe that left nothing to the imagination, Katara stood there with a smile. Only a small loincloth blocked Zuko's view from her naked body.

He watched, fascinated as her nipples hardened under his gaze.

"Are you going to come in? Or just stand at the door all night?"

Zuko looked up to her seductive smile. When she held out her hand, he took it instantly allowing himself to be pulled into the room. His desire was burning he could feel the flames tearing through his body.

"Do you like?" Katara's voice was fuel to his flames.

"Yes, I like very much but Katar-"

"Shhh," Katara's fingers pressed against his lips silencing him. "I don't want to talk tonight. We'll have all the time in the world tomorrow to do that."

Lightly he circled her wrist, moving her hand from his mouth, kissing her palm. "You're so positive we will win. You've always been brave and ready to face the battle ahead." He moved her hand up, towards the scared side of his face, leaned into it and closed his eyes. Words rushed out before he could stop them.

"I need you to know, that no matter what happens tomorrow, I love you. And if…when…we defeat Ozai and I claim the throne, I'm going to court you. You may not want to live in the Fire Nation all the time, but we'll be traveling a lot at first to help rebuild. And afterwards, we can make trips to the Southern Water Tribe anytime you want. That is of course if you want to be with me… I know you may not feel the same for me. After all we really have only been on the same side for –" Katara's sniffle had him opening his eyes in alarm.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Why are you crying? It's too soon, I know it's too soon. I'm not saying you have to marry me right away, we can take our time about it after the comet but I really do – "

Once more Katara silenced him with her fingers on his lips.

"I love you too, will you marry me? As soon as this is over, and you have the crown, will you?"

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. _She's asking me to marry her?! She wants this to last she…_his train of thought cut off when he looked into her eyes and saw her love.

"I don't have a betrothal necklace for you yet, but I'll get…make one. It'll be beautiful, I was going to make one for you, much like Sokka did for Azula but I wasn't…didn't want to push you into it…I-"

Katara stopped him with her lips, her arms pulling him closer, fingers tangling through his hair. Zuko responded in kind. Grabbing her waist, pulling her tightly against him, rubbing her center against his erection, he put everything he had into the kiss.

They pulled apart, breathing deeply. He smiled down at Katara fingering the light robe.

"I was planning on seducing you tonight," Katara said giving Zuko a sly smile.

"Oh? And did I ruin your plans?"

"Oh no, not at all. In fact," slowly she began backing Zuko towards the bed, "I think we're right on track."

Zuko inhaled deeply as her hand caressed his throbbing erection. The back of his knees bumped against the bed. Katara pushed into him, her hand never leaving his erection.

"I want you tonight Zuko, all night. Should tomorrow be our last day, and I really don't believe that it will be, but if it is. I want tonight to be spent with you."

Zuko grabbed her waist, clenching his fingers every time she caressed his erection.

"You can have me, anyway you want me. I'm yours Katara, tonight tomorrow. Forever…Katara!" His control was slipping, he needed her.

"Wait wait…we can't…I can't have you weakened. I –"

This time Katara's grip on him stopped his words.

"I'm a healer, I've eaten more food tonight than I've ever eaten. I've seen you control the flames. We're going to do this Zuko. Now either put me on that bed and make love to me, or I'm going to get tough," hard grip followed by light caressing again, making Zuko practically whimper with need.

Burning amber eyes met passionate blue.

_What the lady wants, the lady gets._

With more patience than he thought possible, Zuko moved his hands to the tie of Katara's robe and loosened it. Running his hands over her breast, loving the sound of her intake of breath, he moved to her shoulders and pushed the robe off.

"Beautiful," he whispered, following the path back downwards to her breast with his hands. Cupping them, he thumbed her stiff nipples. Her gasp had him smirking. Leaning in, he whispered right in her ear, "my turn." He turned her and pushed her down on the bed, shifting her until she was in the center. Standing up he tore off his own clothes and joined her.

He started at her mouth moving slowly downwards until he reached her nipple. Covering one with his mouth, while fingering the others, he sucked gently. Then with a moan, he sucked harder. The flames were coursing through him. Her moans, the arching of her back, it was too much. Time for gentle was over, he needed her. Moving his mouth to the other nipple, he allowed his hand to roam down her body until the caressed her center.

Oh Agni how he wanted her. Slipping his finger into her, he felt how much she wanted him.

"I want to taste you, down here, I want to know everything there is to know about you," Zuko whispered looking into Katara's desire filled eyes. "Will you let me?"

Time stopped as he waited for her answer.

"Only if I can taste you later," Katara responded, Zuko moaned at the thought.

"Yes," he replied quietly, moving to position himself where he most wanted to be. Bracing his weight on his arms and stomach, Zuko closed in on his target.

"Zuko! OH SPIRITS!" Zuko continued his assault. Licking, sucking, taking tiny nips at and around her core, paying extra attention to the small bud of pleasure. When she started arching her back, Zuko wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her still and pulling her legs wider, tonguing her deeper.

"Please, oh please Zuko…I need…I need.."

Zuko responded to Katara's pleading by plunging two fingers deep into her core, bending them slightly to hit that spot he knew would make her scream.

"ZUKO!" Her scream of ecstasy was music to Zuko's ears; slowly he gentled his licks, bringing her back down from her peak. He needed her, now.

"Katara, you're amazing, so amazing. I can't get enough of you," Zuko moved to be over her, "I know you want to taste me, but I can't wait, not after that. I need you now."

"We have all night. Take me Zuko!"

With a groan, Zuko sank himself into Katara, closing his eyes to savor the feel of her. She was warm, tight and wet. It was heaven.

Slowly he pulled out, and back in. If he lost himself, he knew he'd hurt her. His body was craving her too much. He needed to be careful; he refused to hurt her. He saw what kind of power he had; he would keep that control even if it killed him.

Warm hands cupped his face, he opened his eyes staring deeply in to Katara's, "lose it Zuko. You won't hurt me. For tonight, let go." The command in her voice snapped the last thread of control he had. His thrusts increased. Leaning down he devoured Katara's lips.

When she moaned, he pulled her closer wrapping his arms under her knees, opening her wider to his thrusts. A wildness over took him, she was his, she would know the touch of no other, she would taste no other. Furiously, he pounded into her, loving it as she cried out for more. He adjusted himself for a better angle, letting himself go. Whatever happened tomorrow, whether he lived or died, she would remember him.

"Mine! Katara! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He shouted getting closer and closer to that peak. What shattered him was her moaning response, "Yours. Only and always yours." Zuko felt Katara tighten around him as her release took over and with another plunge he lost himself within her.

His mind emptied, his body sated, Zuko rolled to the side, pulling Katara close. They lay there in silence, each catching their breath.

"Did I hurt you?" He hadn't meant to be so rough. Still wasn't sure what had come over him.

"No, you didn't hurt me. That was amazing. I needed that, just as much as you did," with a small peck on his lips she continued, "Now, it's my turn to taste and torture. Making you mine." Her devilish smile, and wondering hand, had Zuko getting hard in seconds.

_Maybe this comet isn't so bad after all…_

"I'm already yours Katara. From now until the end."

_However short that end will be. _

"No sad thoughts, only happy. Tonight is about us and happy," Zuko gasped as Katara's mouth started following her hand south, "focus on me and you'll be very happy"

"Yessssss!" Zuko hissed as Katara's lips and mouth surrounded his cock. OH SWEET AGNI!

All thoughts of tomorrow fled his mind as Katara moved up and down his shaft. Licking, sucking taking him to places he never knew existed.

Tonight was about them, and only them. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

Such love And smut. Hopefully you enjoyed it, if not…well Sokkla smut is next chapter.


	12. Desires of the Night (Part 2)

For starting this story out only thinking it'd be a 3 – 4 chapter story…I'm kind of surprised at myself Onward to Chapter 12! Hello Sokkla!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER…like at all. My mind isn't that awesome to come up with an idea like that show…

Chapter 12 – Desires of the Night (Part 2)

Her part of the bargain was complete. Now all she needed to do was find her fiancé Sokka.

_Fiancé…wow…I can't believe it…I'm getting married! _Azula clasped the necklace Sokka had given her in her hand. _And he actually likes me. Maybe even more…_She knew marriage was going to be in her future at some point. But never did she believe it would be one made from love.

She stopped. _I'm in love with him. Oh my Agni I'm in love with Sokka. _Panic started to creep in at the thought. _What if he doesn't love me? What if…if this is just a trick…we talked about a relationship…but it's too soon for love. What if he doesn't love me? What will I do?_

Straightening her shoulders, Azula quenched the negative thoughts and the panic. _He will love me! I'll make him love me! He better love me! _

"Azula are you alright?" a female voice pulled Azula from her thoughts. Turning she found her mother, standing with a small smile on her face.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You've been standing there for a while and you're rather pale," Ursa replied softly.

"Just thinking that's all. Do you happen to know where the Pea…Sokka is?" Azula corrected. She wasn't sure if her mother approved of the nickname she had for Sokka.

"As your mother, I should be telling you not to see him tonight," Azula braced herself for a disapproving lecture. Ursa continued," But everything could be over tomorrow and who am I to stop love? I believe he's in his room."

"Do you think Sokka loves me?"

_Stupid stupid stupid…why did I ask that?_

"He'd be stupid not to."

Azula's head whipped up at the comment.

"Do you love him, Azula?"

_How is it so easy to talk to her? To admit everything…we hated each other…but…but _

Taking a deep breath Azula admitted, "Yes…and I'm terrified he doesn't feel the same."

"Love is supposed to be terrifying. Exhilarating and terrifying," Ursa smiled gently. "And I'd be extremely surprised if Sokka didn't feel the same for you."

Azula smiled, loving that she could have the conversation so easily with her mother.

Wrapping her arms around Ursa, Azula whispered softly, "thank you mother. Thank you so much."

"Now go get him," Ursa commanded softly, breaking the embrace. "Be safe, and have fun."

"Oh don't worry about that mother," Azula smirked, making her laugh.

"A mother does nothing but worry for her children, now go. Dawn will be here soon enough."

With a peck on her cheek, Ursa walked away.

_Right dawn…destiny…taking down Father…_shaking her head Azula moved towards Sokka's room. Now wasn't the time for thinking about tomorrow. Tonight was for tonight. The training had leveled out her desires, but they were there. She was going to have Sokka in every way she could.

She debated about knocking, but they were engage, plus she knew Zuko and Aang were elsewhere in the mansion. Opening the door she found…

"What's with all the candles? Are those flowers?" Flowers were in vases all around the room along with fifty plus lit candles. It was a room of romance. Azula loved it instantly.

"You don't like it," Sokka's depressed voice had Azula whipping her head to the side. "Well least this time I didn't choke down a rose."

"Why did you eat a rose?" Azula asked, sidetracked for a moment.

"I had a romantic evening set up for…well Suki and I. Only to have your brother barge in asking me about how my mother died. At the time I had a rose in my mouth. When he entered, I swallowed it in shock. It's not my greatest moment. And it looks like this isn't any better," as his shoulders slumped, Azula walked towards him.

Cupping his face, she said, "Why did you go through all this trouble?"

"Well we're engaged now, and I wanted tonight to be special. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. And I'll be damned if I'm going out without showing the woman I love how much she means to me."

_He said it…he said it. He loves me…he loves me…he loves me. _

Azula stretched up and kissed Sokka soundly, ecstatic to know how he felt.

"So does this mean you love me too…because if you don't –"

Azula cut Sokka off by placing her hand on his mouth, "I love you. I don't know if it's the comet, or if it's because tomorrow may be our last day on earth, but I love you."

"Well those don't seem like great answers…a lust infused comet or death equaling love. But I'll work with it. I love you for being you. Your control, you confidence, and the little surprises you always seem to have up your sleeve."

Azula rolled her eyes, even as Sokka's arms pulled her closer to him.

"Those aren't my only reasons. I love your humor. I love the way you take charge, particularly when no one else wants to do it. You're protective yet understand when a woman can take care of themselves. And you make me want to share my secrets with you."

_When he smiles like that, my heart beats so fast. He's everything I could have hoped for and everything I've ever dreamed of. _

"Let's start with tonight. I'm going to find every secret your body has to tell me. We're going to savor each other. Tonight will be one we'll never forget."

Before Azula could respond, Sokka's lips descended on hers in a heart melting kiss. Hands roamed smoothly over her sides, her back, and her butt. She could feel his throbbing erection against her stomach. Her desire went through the roof, wrapping her arms around his neck she started rubbing against him. Changing the angle of the kiss she moved it from heart melting to steamy passion.

"What…why are you pulling away?" she practically moaned as Sokka did just that.

"I told you, we're going to savor tonight," he replied. Azula moaned as Sokka slowly caressed her while removing her clothes. A chuckle left her as he threw his off quickly. Then he swept Azula up into his arms.

"We always savor each other, can't we savor faster?" Azula caught herself just before her words turned into a whine. She frowned at his chuckle while Sokka laid her gently on the bed.

"Not tonight, not yet. Just lay back, let me show you all the pleasures savoring can bring."

"I can show you how…ohhh ooooo" Azula's words turned into a moan as Sokka took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. Azula ran her hands through his hair, loving the attention he was giving her breast as he moved to suck the other.

When he started going lower, she pulled his hair stopping him instantly.

"What…what are you doing?" All she received in response was a dark chuckle while Sokka removed her hands from his head and continued downward.

"Place your hands here," each one lay next to her side, "and let me savor." Little kisses and nips tormented Azula, driving her crazy. When he lay between her legs, she kept her eyes glued to his. The gleam in his eyes had her squirming, when he bent down and licked her she moaned.

_Sweet merciful Spirits…how did I not know of this?_

Azula thrashed on the bed as Sokka tormented her with his tongue. His teeth nipped at her sensitive bud, making Azula arch her back craving more. He followed the nip with small licks of his tongue driving Azula crazy. She moaned loudly when his fingers joined in. Thrusting them in and out at a pace Azula found torturous.

True to his words, Sokka savored. Every time she came close to that great peak, he'd change the pattern of his movements; causing Azula's need to spike higher and higher.

"Are you enjoying the savoring?" Sokka's deep voice wrapped around Azula.

That was all it took to drive Azula over the edge. With a cry she came in a great wave of pleasure. Fire blazed through her veins as the release over took her.

Somehow she kept them from leaving her mouth…barely.

When she came down, she found Sokka grinning next to her, still fingering her slowly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Azula sprang into action, pushing Sokka to his back, straddling his hips.

"My turn," she grinned wickedly.

As slowly as he had done to her, she moved down his body. Leaving small kisses and licks on her way down.

"Hmm….look what we have here," her fingers trailed lightly up and down Sokka's shaft, causing him to gasp. Slowly she rubbed her thumb over the tip, laughing lightly at Sokka's harsh panting.

"You know, I think I do like this idea of savoring," she said wickedly. Lowering her head, she took him deeply into her mouth, sucking lightly. She ignored Sokka's hands on her hair, switching from sucking to licking his shaft like her favorite lollipop.

"Azula….please…."

"Are you not enjoying my savoring Sokka? Perhaps I'm doing it wrong," Azula commented in her sweetest voice. If his gasps and groans were anything to go by, she knew it was torture for him. Once more she moved down on him, making sure to take him as deeply as she could.

"I'm about to come….Azula….I need to be in you…please!"

Azula looked up, smirking. That's what she wanted to hear.

Caressing her way up his body, Azula straddled him, his shaft pressing right where they both wanted to be.

"I'm going to ride you hard. You'll never forget this Sokka. Mark my words," Azula threatened. Savoring time was over. She was having him, now. Thrusting herself upon his shaft, loving every blessed inch stretching her full. Ready to pounce, an inner voice reminded her that weakening Sokka would not be good. She had to show restraint…even if it killed her.

Slowly she rose up and sank down, keeping the pace torturous, moaning out with each movement. This position pushed Sokka deeper into Azula than he'd ever been.

"Azula," Sokka's voice held that deep seduction from earlier, "ride me. You said you were going to ride me hard. Doesn't a princess always keep her word?"

"But you wanted to savor," Azula teased, continuing her slow ride.

"I already savored, you also savored, what you're doing is worrying about harming me. Which is sweet but I've eaten damn near a whole hippo cow and we know how much I can take before I'm drained. Right now, I need you to ride me harder just like you said you were going to. Or are you going back on your word…princess?"

Azula smirked, increasing her pace, "I'm going to make you scream for that peasant. You're going to wish I kept up the slow ride."

Smirk still in place, she increased her pace, bracing her weight on her arms; she started swinging her hips more freely. The pressure started building. She could feel Sokka starting to shake beneath her.

"Aren't you going to come," she whispered, "Aren't I going fast enough?"

"Not without you," Sokka gritted out. Inside, Azula sighed lovingly. He was one of a kind. She bent down, kissing him deeply, increasing her pace. She could feel herself getting close to that blessed peak. Sokka grabbed her hips in his hands, started to match her thrust from below.

Breaking the kiss she moaned as he hit her pleasure spot. Over and over and…

"SOKKA!" She screamed as the climax spread through her body. Through her pleasure she felt Sokka pull her down tight against him, filling her with his seed as he yelled out his own release.

Breathing deeply, she collapsed on top of him. Smiling as Sokka's arms came around her.

"Mmmm, maybe there is something to this savoring thing of yours," Azula cooed, moments later.

"See, you just have to try it. I can show you how to savor a lot of things," Sokka murmured in response.

"Oh really," Azula leaned up on her arms. She could feel Sokka hardening within her. Slowly she started moving against him.

Sokka moaned, "Woman, you will be the death of me."

"But you'll die a happy man," Azula whispered, "A very happy man."

Whatever happened tomorrow, she was never going to forget this, or him. And she'd be damned if he'd forget her.

"I love you," she spoke quietly, still moving slowly on top him.

"I love you too," he replied just as quietly.

_We're going to live together. Away from the war, away from the drama,_ Azula vowed silently.

"I won't lose you," she could feel a few tears escape as she spoke. "I can't lose you."

Hands gripped her waist stopping her movement. She found herself flipped to her back. Sokka rose above her, entering her again, moving gently.

"We're not going to think of tomorrow. Only tonight, look at me Azula," his quiet command had Azula opening eyes she didn't realize she had closed. Gently he kissed her tears away. "Think of us, only of us."

"Only us," Azula murmured, pulling Sokka down for a kiss.

Gasping she smirked, "We're going to do this every night. No matter where we are, or how old we get. We're going to do this. And every morning you're going to tell me you love me. Do you got that peasant?"

"Yes my Princess."

_We're going to get old; we're going to survive tomorrow. I will not give this up! _Azula swore to herself, moving to keep pace with Sokka's increased thrusting. _I won't fail. I refuse to fail! _

We've had Zutara….and Sokkla…what possibly could be the next chapter…well go check it out


	13. Desires of the Night (Part 3)

This is a chapter dedicated to Taang. If you do not like Taang do not read this chapter (although I personally found it kind of hilarious….but I think a lot of what I write is funny even if it's really not…) It is a long chapter, I tried cutting it down since this is a Sokkla/Zutara story, but thought to heck with it. I do what I want

Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I still don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender…

Chapter 13: Desires of the Night (Part 3)

What was she thinking? She lost her damn mind! This was insane, this was torture this…was stupid.

"Alright Crazy Queen, what are you doing now?!" Toph asked for the third time that evening. After dinner and everyone had gone their own ways, Toph had called in her favor. A choice she was currently regretting. She was was done being _pampered_. Her hair had been brushed, styled and pinned. Her face made up with makeup. And her clothes…Toph wasn't sure what they looked like, but from the feel of them, they revealed as much skin as her undergarments did.

"Do you want Aang or not, Dirt Bender?" came Azula's response.

"Of course I want him, but this has been going on for two hours! I'm just seducing the Avatar," Toph replied.

"Who's also a monk," Azula replied smoothly, still adjusting Toph's hair.

"Monk smunck. He wants me. I just need a _little_ push for him to take me. Not this massive overhaul!"

Secretly, Toph greatly appreciated Azula giving her the full make over. Not that she'd ever admit it, but it felt nice knowing that she _could_ look seductive…even if she had no idea how she looked.

_Aang won't have a chance against me now! _

"Why can't he be like you and Zuko? Just overwhelmed by the comet? He is part fire bender isn't he?" Toph complained.

"He was born an Air Nomad. While I'm sure they have…well had…sex. It probably wasn't overwhelming fuck me against a wall sex," Azula stated, shoving another pin into Toph's hair.

"Who says I want 'fuck me against a wall sex'?" Toph stated waiting for the next pin to be pushed into her hair.

"What woman doesn't want fuck me against the wall sex?" Azula retorted, Toph sensed she was inspecting her work. It was hard to tell being on wooden floors versus earth.

"I don't think I'd like it," Katara's voice came from the doorway.

_Great…another tormenter._

"Once you have it, then come tell me you hate it," Azula commented.

"Well I may never have it because I have no interest in having it," Katara's agitated response.

"Then you're missing out," Azula commented back.

"What are you doing with Toph anyway? Why is she wearing make-up?"

"I'm fulfilling my side of the bargain for her silence."

"By dressing her up, if you can consider that a dress, and doing her make-up? Toph since when do you like getting dressed up?"

"Why does it matter why she wants to dress up? She can do whatever she wants."

Toph could feel the animosity of the two women through the floor.

"Will you two quick bickering? I have things I need to do tonight, things that involve me looking nice. Now Crazy Queen, am I done?" Toph interrupted.

"You're done Dirt Bender. Now don't go playing in the dirt, I spent a lot of time on that outfit."

Toph stood up from her seat and ran her fingers down her body. Feeling the outfit Azula had created.

"Whoa! I have boobs!" Toph exclaimed feeling the mounds on her chest. She didn't realize they had gotten so big.

"You always had boobs, you just kept them hidden by wrapping your chest wrap too tightly," Azula commented.

"Yeah but I didn't realize they had gotten this big!" Toph commented.

"Well maybe you should feel yourself up more then," Azula retorted.

"Sorry I don't get that personal with myself, I have more important things to do," Toph grinned.

"Maybe if you had, you wouldn't have had to sit for two hours as I dressed you up for the Avatar," Azula countered.

"If you hadn't dressed me up for the Avatar, then you wouldn't have had a bargaining chip to keep me silent," Toph countered back.

"It's not like it matters any more anyway, but I always uphold my promises," Azula countered.

"Wait? You're doing this for Aang?" Katara's voice rang around the room.

"I am. You got a problem with that?" Toph stated, putting her hands on her hips and facing the general direction Katara was standing.

"Well…no not exactly. But…shouldn't you…I don't think that's appr…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sugar Queen! Not after what you and Sparky were doing a few nights ago…and what you'll be doing tonight too," Toph interjected heatedly.

"But Toph, what about…protection?"

"I'm on the berries as it were," Toph grinned, "Totally protected."

"But but…"Toph could feel Katara's hesitation and sighed.

"Listen Sugar Queen, I know you're worried, but I know what I'm doing," Toph reached out for Katara's hand. When she found it she clasped it between her own.

"Don't be a mother for both of us. We're good. Worry about your own fire bender, I'll worry about mine," Toph finished.

Toph strode away only to be stopped when Azula yelled out, "stop stomping! Sway your hips a bit."

_Sway my hips…how the hell do I sway my damn hips._ Toph tried swinging her hips.

"For the love of Agni, like this," she felt Azula's hands on her hips, "to the left, not that much. Okay now to the right. See? Now just keep moving them like this while you walk and you'll do fine."

"All right all right already. Jeez, go find your own lover boy," Toph scoffed.

"I'm just helping the cause!"

_I feel like an idiot…but what the hell._

Toph started moving again, adding that little sway Azula had shown her.

"Wait…do either of you know where Twinkle Toes even is?" It was difficult for her to pin point him with her bending.

"He's in the garden, last I saw him," Katara's voice still had that worried tone.

Sighing Toph replied, "Katara, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this, defeat Ozai, and live happily ever after."

Pleased when Katara and Azula chuckled Toph continued, "And if we die tomorrow, I'll be damned if I'm dying a virgin!" More laughter had Toph grinning; "Now I have an Avatar to seduce. And you two have your own men to play with."

"I'm going. I'm going, I need to get my own seductive wear on," Katara's voice sounded dreamy to Toph's ears.

"I'd say go naked. Probably the easiest way to seduce him," Azula's blunt reply had Toph holding back a laugh.

"Perhaps I will be," Katara snapped back.

_Oh for the love of the Earth Kingdom._

"Leaving, ladies you were leaving. _I _am leaving," Toph turned and headed towards the back garden, she hoped. The wooden floors made it hard for her to see. She wasn't used to the mansions layout. They'd only been there a few weeks and normally had someone guiding her.

_We were in Azula's room…which means I need to go down the hall and then turn right towards the back… why do I smell flowers?_ _Am I in the living…._

"Toph damn you look nice!" Sokka's comment was followed by a whistle.

"Oh thank goodness, Sokka I need to get to the back gardens…and thank you," Toph could feel her cheeks blushing at his whistle. During the first part of the journey she'd have given anything for Sokka's attention, but as the journey continued, her crush towards him had turned into feelings of friendship.

"You know Aang's out there….ohhhhh right….well…hmm." Toph rolled her sightless eyes.

"Don't you even think about giving me a lecture! And what is with the flowers?" Besides his voice, Toph could tell Sokka apart from others from his ocean like scent. It was very pleasing, but was overwhelmed by the scent of flowers.

"Oh…I'm carrying some…for tonight," Toph heard something clank against wood.

Continuing to talk, Sokka took her arm, leading her to the right, "I won't lecture you, would be hypocritical of me at this point. But be careful, Aang is only part Fire Bender and hasn't had the training in control like Azula or Zuko. We can't afford you getting weak from it either."

"Doesn't seem like the comet is doing anything him. I doubt it ever will," Toph replied annoyingly, "he's so carefree, but noooo he can't loosen up for sex can he?"

She heard and felt Sokka laughing lightly.

"With how you look, you won't have ANY issues in that department. You're gorgeous!"

"Really? Do you think I'm gorgeous?" Toph asked quietly. She never had body image issues; she couldn't see herself so why worry about it? Katara had told her months ago in Ba Sing Sa that she was beautiful. But hearing it from a man, particularly one that she had had a crush on not that long ago, made her want to care.

"Toph," she felt Sokka gently cupping her face, "it doesn't matter what you look like. Aang likes you for who you are. How you look now, or any day, is just a bonus. And tonight it's a big big bonus."

Toph laughed at his comment. Shaking off the nerves she stood straighter. "Well if that's the case, move over Sword Master, I have an Avatar to seduce."

"That's my Earth Bender! Back garden is two feet ahead of you. I'd take you out there myself…but knowing my luck, I'd end up seeing something I don't want to see…no offense."

"None taken now go finish flowering your room. I have business to attend to," Toph remarked, her confidence in place once more. She moved towards the door, remembering at the last moment to sway her hips.

"Umm…do you have ant beetles in your dress…you're walking weird…"

"Grrrrr…"Toph growled. No more swaying for her! Giving the doors a giant push she moved out into the garden.

"Twinkle Toes you out here?!"

Aang opened his eyes slowly at Toph's hollering of his nickname. Once more he was trying to meditate to calm his system, it hadn't worked. Ever since dinner had finished he'd felt frustrated. Needing something he couldn't quite pin down.

He had tried Earth bending the frustration away, air bending, water bending and even fire bending. All to no avail.

_Although I did create a pretty cool red flame like Zuko did…oh shit._ Suddenly it clicked. He was frustrated over the comet. It was starting to affect him.

As if in agreement, his tattoos pulsed with light.

_Oh no…this isn't good this isn't good._ Aang acted quickly and air bended himself up in a tree. Hiding himself from Toph's feet. Heat started coursing through his body, his cock springing into a full erection as an image of Toph naked entered his mind.

_Damn it past lives! Damn this Avatar stuff! Why couldn't I have blocked a chakra or something?! _

"Toph stop….don't come near me!" Aang called out, slightly frightened of his reaction. He knew what sex was, Sokka talked about it enough at camp, but this…need was too much, too powerful. Sure Toph and he had fooled around, but he didn't trust himself to stop if things went too far.

"Where are you Twinkle Toes? Are you on one of your air scooters? I can't see you," Aang's heartbeat increased with each word Toph spoke. When she rounded the trees, Aang's heart stopped at what he saw.

Two glorious mounds, lightly bound by a green wrapping, caught Aang's immediate attention.

_Where did those come from…oh Spirits help me…_

Completing the look, a green skirt flowed from her waist to the ground. Her midriff, feet, and shoulder lay bare to his roaming gaze. When he got to her face, he noticed the makeup. Her eyes were lightly shadowed, her cheeks a rosy blush and her lips…Aang wanted nothing more than to jump down and devour her red luscious lips.

"Toph…you need…you need to go…away," his last words came out harsher than intended. He could feel his fire bending Avatars pushing to take control.

_No…I won't…I won't…_

"What's with the tone? Are you in a tree? Get down her twinkle toes and face me like an Earth Bender!"

"I can't…Toph…you need to go inside…the comet…I can feel it. It's affecting my fire bending and my past lives…they…_I_ want you too much…you need to go…" Aang pleaded. She was so close…he wanted her….

_Breathe…in and out….control this….control this…_

"After what I went through to do this, hell no I'm not leaving! If you want me, come and take me," Toph challenging voice snapped Aang's last bit of control.

Leaping from the tree, he slammed into the earth, inches from Toph.

"See was that so diffi-" Aang silenced Toph with a punishing kiss. His desire was taking over. Grabbing Toph around the waist he lifted her, moaning into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Moving towards the area he was previously meditating, Aang kneeled and pressed Toph down against the stone, never losing contact with her lips.

With the little sanity he had left, he earth bended a quick tent of stone to hide them from prying eyes.

Ripping himself from the kiss he demanded, "Is this what you want?" Another passionate kiss. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Toph's moan was fuel to his flames.

"Aang…oh Spirits…yesssssss."

Barely sane, Aang ripped the binding from Toph's breast, cupping the mounds that were revealed. The peaks were hard and became harder as Aang massaged them with this thumbs.

"Beautiful," he whispered softly, "so beautiful." Aang bent down, taking a hardened peak in his mouth and suckling the way he knew drove Toph crazy. With his hand he continued playing with the other peak, pinching it lightly between his thumb and finger. His attentions were rewarded with a gasping moan from Toph.

Removing his hand from her breast, he trailed it down towards her skirt, instinct and need driving him towards her center. He was going to get her ready for him. She was going to desire him as much as he desired her. Sliding his hands past the waist band of her skirt, Aang let his fingers explore her curls to her moist slit. Parting her neither lips, he caressed the nub hidden between her folds. Encouraged by Toph's moans, he plunged a finger into her core causing her to arch her back.

The glowing of his tattoos went unnoticed as he moved his finger in and out of her. Soon he added another, stretching her. Her wetness, her moans, it was driving him mad. He was oblivious to everything around him. She was the salvation to his needs, an answer to his frustration. When he started removing her skirt, he felt her tense up.

"Aang…Aang stop" the slight fear in Toph's stern command had Aang snapping out of his lustful thoughts. Quickly he removed his hands from her skirt and sat up. What was he doing?! He was acting like a savage! Taking Toph with little thought other than to satisfy his needs.

"Toph…oh Spirits Toph. I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I shouldn't have…I don't know what came over me…"he stuttered, preparing himself to flee.

"Aang…AANG!" Toph's hands grasped his arm, halting his escape.

Aang stopped, watching Toph in the single lit candle in their tent, trying to pull himself together from the lustful energy coursing through his body.

"You didn't do anything wrong…I just…it didn't _feel_ like you any more…"

Aang looked at Toph in the dim light. He knew why it hadn't felt like him.

"I think…I think my past lives took over me."

"Well that's kind of…creepy...but you're back now right? You feel like yourself to me," Aang jolted when Toph's hand grasped his erection. "Oh and look you still want me too!"

A small laugh left Aang's lips. "Yes I want you Toph…maybe too much. I don't want to hurt you. We shouldn't do this." Removing her hand from his erection, he brought it up to his lips.

"Like hell we aren't doing this Twinkle Toes. Tomorrow may be our last day on this planet, and I'm not going out without having enjoyed a pleasure filled night with the Avatar I love."

"But Toph…" the pointed finger in his face ended Aang's protest.

"I'm not some weak little water tribe person. I'm an earth bender. You aren't going to hurt me Aang. Now get over her, and finish what you started. And leave those damn past lives of yours out of it. This is between you and me."

"Of course Melon Lord," Aang replied, slowly pushing Toph to the ground, pressing his body into hers once more.

_Now that's more like it! _Toph thought to herself. She had been enjoying the attention Aang was giving her previously, but then she felt a change within him. His vibe was less Aang and more…something else. Causing her to put a stop to it immediately.

"I should take you to a bed, more comfortable than the ground," Aang spoke softly from above her.

"I couldn't _see _you if we were on a bed," Toph retorted. True it was difficult for her to see him now, most of him was on top of her versus on the earth, but what little glimpses she saw pleased her greatly.

"Let me heat the stone, at least attempt—"

"Aang, I'm completely fine on the ground. I am a part of the earth, I'm an earth bender. Now make love to me. I've been craving you," Toph softened her speech, by caressing Aang's bare chest.

"You slay me Toph," came his soft reply. Then it was back to action. Toph could feel his hands caressing her sides, everything intensified from her lack of sight. She had no idea what he was going to touch next. No idea where his next kiss would land.

"Can I remove your skirt?"

"Yessss," Toph moaned as she felt Aang's hands removing her skirt slowly.

"You're beautiful Toph…so strong and beautiful." Toph shivered from Aang's softly spoken words. Her response was cut off in a gasp as she felt his fingers exploring her center once more. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her body. She cried out when his fingers found a particularly sweet spot.

"Am I hurting—"

"There right there, keep..."Toph let out another moan as Aang continued rubbing that spot while his thumb started rubbing her clit. Toph couldn't stop herself from writhing against the ground. Something was building within her, she'd never felt such pleasure before.

"Let go Toph," Aang's soft voice commanded, his fingers thrusting faster within her. Pleasure erupted through her system, her fingers shredding the ground beneath them. Breathing deeply, she came down from her peak.

"Oh Aang," she sighed. Reaching out, she made contact with his face, gently cupping it within her palms.

"Toph, it's me…you know it's me…I need…I need to…"

"Come inside me, I'm ready Aang," Toph answered softly, spreading her legs for her lover to enter.

Instead she felt him move away and then heard shuffling. Before she could make a complaint, Aang was back on top of her and between her legs. She couldn't feel any clothes.

_Yes FINALLY!_

"Tell me…tell me if it starts to hurt—"

"Aang, enter me already, please. Just—"her comment ended on a gasp as she felt Aang's shaft entering her. There was no pain only glorious sensation. Sensation that increased as Aang started thrusting in and out. They moaned together.

"Oh Spirits Toph…you feel so good. So wet and tight…I don't know how long I can last," Aang moaned in her ear.

"Don't last, move Aang, please!" Pleasure was taking over Toph once more. It built, higher and higher as Aang started moving faster within her.

"AANG!" Toph screamed, hitting that wonderful peak. Above her, she felt Aang continuing to hammer into her, until he gave a final push into her.

"TOPH!" Toph felt Aang releasing himself within her, than he collapsed on top of her.

"Damn Twinkle Toes! That was…that was totally worth the wait," Toph exclaimed moments after catching her breath.

"I am to please you Melon Lord." Toph laughed at Aang's dry tone.

"The night's still young and…yep I do believe you're ready to please me again," Toph commented feeling Aang hardening against her leg.

"Yes my love," Toph sighed, she really did love when he said things like that. Whatever tomorrow brought, tonight she was filled with love. Nothing was more important to her than that.

I was going to write one more chapter as the 'epilogue' chapter…but an idea came to me for the 'battles' so I'm running with it :D Might totally bomb and blow up in my face…but in my head its sounding funny. Should be out in a week or so

Thanks for all the favorites, Follows and reviews!


	14. Uncontrolled Desires

I have a very odd imagination… I apologize for nothing!

And I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender…just this twist of a chapter hee hee hee

Also, I've been trying to enter 'breaks' in the story to show the change of character view point, but they keep disappearing when I post them. Sorry in advance!

* * *

Chapter 14: Uncontrolled Desires

"What…The…Fuck…" Azula muttered glancing around from her seat on the eel hound. The comet had arrived and Azula felt it in every fiber of her being. If she thought her desire and power were anything before, today they were at an ultimate high. Throughout the journey to the air ships she had been channeling her desire to her fire bending, keeping herself from throwing Sokka to the ground and screwing him senseless.

Though she hated to admit it, Toph being placed between them during the journey had been very helpful.

"What's going on? Are we too late?" Toph asked.

_I don't think we could be late to this…_

Air ships were lined up, ready to burn the earth kingdom down, but instead of being surrounded by soldiers the land was scattered with bodies. At first glance it would seem an attack had already taken place, but as they moved closer, they noticed no one seemed to be injured. But everyone was naked.

"Seems like some people couldn't handle the comet," Sokka said dryly, climbing down from the eel hound.

"Not all fire nation soldiers are fire benders," Azula responded.

"Poor non-benders," was the response.

"What? Are they dead? What's going on?! Get me off this thing!" Toph jumped down behind him. "Ohh…wow…what…"

"You don't need to be seeing this!" Sokka exclaimed, holding Toph up under her arm pits.

Azula slid down from the eel hound, still shocked at what she was seeing.

_Armies…completely useless…didn't they know about the comet's affects? Weren't they trained to avoid this?!_

"PUT ME DOWN SOKKA!" Toph yelled out.

"Sokka put her down! We're going to need her."

"But she…ugh!" Azula turned at Sokka's groan. He was bent over at the waist clutching his groin.

"Careful with that!" Azula commanded. It was hard enough keeping it together knowing it would be hours without any relief. She didn't need him injured for days.

"HA! Then you can kiss it and make it better later," Toph retorted.

Azula's energy spiked at the thought.

"Not now Crazy Queen, LATER!"

Azula stopped moving towards Sokka, a movement she didn't consciously know she had started. Clenching her fists she turned towards an open area and scream out a gust of fire. Releasing the built up tension…slightly. Closing her eyes she breathed slowly and deeply, gaining her control.

"That was a lot of fire wasn't it?" Toph questioned.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Sokka responded. Though her eyes remained closed, she could sense him stepping closer.

"Don't…I'm barely keeping it under control as it is," she commanded harshly. Taking another deep breath she opened her eyes, catching the glimpse of hurt in Sokka's. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to be that way…it's so powerful."

Azula looked at him worriedly, her hand grasping her engagement necklace in comfort. He knew who she was and still asked for her hand…he wouldn't leave her…she hoped. But she didn't want to hurt him. This power was amazing, and terrifying.

_Don't hate me…_

"It's okay Azula. You're doing great. We're doing great," Sokka took a few steps back, his encouraging smile relaxing Azula slightly. "If you need me to be further away just let me know."

"I don't want you to be farther away…I want to be—"Azula took a step towards him.

"Hey still here! Save the mushy gushy crap for later," Toph broke in, creating a wall in front of Sokka blocking Azula's sight.

Annoyed Azula glared at her, than sighed. "You're right…later…will you," the wall went down, "thank you." She smirked at Sokka's annoyed glare.

To distract herself, she looked around at the bodies.

"Are they still alive?" Azula questioned Toph. Knowing she'd be able to sense it or not with her feet.

"Yeah, I can feel their hearts beating. It's slow but….what the…" Azula braced herself as Toph turned towards a rockier area.

"What is it?" Sokka demanded, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"I think…I think some of them are still moving…I can feel this constant thumping coming through the ground."

Azula traded looks with Sokka over Toph's head. That thumping could only mean one thing.

"I know what it is, no need for the awkward silence. I was doing it myself last night. I just can't figure out the vibrations. There's a lot going on over there," Toph pointed towards the hidden area.

"Soo are we going to check it out…or just stand here looking at all the naked people?" Sokka questioned.

"It's not safe to check it out, especially for you two," Azula answered. She was barely keeping control, if they went near any fire bender who still was active, they would be in trouble. "It seems even fire benders having sex with fire benders is putting them in comas. And what ones are still moving will come for us."

"Well we are good in bed. Who wouldn't come for us?"

Azula rolled her eyes, "We can't fight them all off. And we can't be sure how many there are over there."

"Oh there's quite a bit…I am getting quite the…PUT ME DOWN!"

"No damn it! If I can't see what's going on neither can you!"

Azula rolled her eyes at the exchange.

_At least this time he's kept her away from his privates…his sweet giant...cut it out AZULA! _

"Sokka put her down before she hurts you," Azula said dryly, "We need to figure out what to do now. Obviously the air ships won't be going anywhere."

"Well what do we do now? Should we go find Aang?" Sokka asked, still holding Toph above the ground.

"First, you're going to put Toph down on the ground. She's a grown woman and can be as voyeuristic as she wants. Secondly, we need to make sure the ships are at least out of commission. Just in case they gain control and decide to stick with their plan. Then we find Aang." Azula decided. Sure Aang was the Avatar, but that didn't mean he was in the clear taking on her father.

"But Aang told us to stay out of it," Toph muttered, finally getting lowered to the ground again.

Azula turned towards her and Sokka, "My father will know how to control the energy that's coursing through us. Look around, these are _trained_ soldiers who are doing nothing but having sex, out in the open and clearly disobeying orders. Aang can't fight against this alone."

"Maybe we should bring a female bender…you know tempt him a bit."

Azula gave Sokka's statement a bland look, then started walking towards the air ships, making sure to avoid the bodies on the ground.

"Start taking the ships apart Sokka. But not in a way we can't repair later. No point in ruin them all the way. Zuko will need them later."

"Alright! Destruction!" Toph shouted. Before Azula's eyes, a pointed rock formation sprung from the ground through an air ship.

"Damn it Toph! I said not to destroy them!"

"Hey, they tried to burn down my kingdom! I get to destroy at least one of their ships."

"She has a point," Sokka chimed in.

_This is going to be a long evening…_

"Alright, that was your only one, now let's…TOPH!"

"What? I'm just opening the door!"

"No you're metal bending the door open! You could have turned the knob."

"That's less fun."

Azula closed her eyes, throwing a fireball towards the earth bender was becoming a little too tempting.

_Breathe Azula….you are on the Avatar's side…you will not kill his girlfriend….Breathe_

Through her breathing, she could hear Sokka and Toph moving around the air ships.

"Toph did I ever tell you how glad I am you invented metal bending?" Sokka's voice rang out as Azula heard the screeching of metal bending.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to find one of the ships rudders bent at an odd angle.

_Well least it isn't destroyed._

"All the ships except one are out of commission. Let's find Aang!"

Before Azula could brace herself, she was shot up to the top of an air ship by Toph's earth bending. A familiar set of arms wrapped around her for balance as they landed.

She couldn't help but moan. It was contact, physical contact by the man she loved. Turning to kiss him, she groaned as he moved away. Her control was slipping.

"Azula, not yet, come on. Hold it in…we'll celebrate soon. You can do it," Sokka's whispered command had Azula breathing hard again. Agni she wanted him.

"Come on Jerk Bender! Pull yourself together," Toph's harsh command snapped Azula out of her haze.

_Breathing…breathing._

"Okay let's do this," she muttered, entering the air ship. Thankfully, no one was inside.

"Take the wheel," Sokka ordered from a safe distance away.

"Yeah let's have the blind girl fly," Toph stated sarcastically.

"I was talking to Azula."

"Oh that makes more sense."

Rolling her eyes, Azula moved to the wheel. This she could do.

"Pull that lever and hang on," she stated. Within moments she had the air ship in the air.

"Alright! Here we come Aang!" Toph shouted.

Azula prayed they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara's hair flying in the wind as they made their way to the Capitol. Sitting towards the very back of Appa's saddle, he breathed deeply. Turning the comets desire filled energy into fire. Every now and then, he sent out a blast to relieve the tension.

_Should have told Azula to come…this is stupid…this is nuts this is…_

"How you doing Zuko?" Katara's voice rang out from the front, desire shot straight to his groin.

"Fine fine. Tell me we're almost there," he yelled back. If they didn't get off Appa soon, he was going to make use of the wide space in front of him, and not for planning.

"Almost there. You're doing great, keep…keep calm. You will control this," Katara's quiet demand pulled Zuko from his thoughts.

_I can do this, I got this…oh thank Agni we're descending._

The moment Appa landed, Zuko jumped off and backed away further from Katara.

"I don't mean to be so distant…this comet…it's stronger than it's ever been," he stated quietly. He didn't want to scare or hurt Katara. Or ruin the mission.

"I know Zuko. I know. We'll celebrate tonight."

Her smile tempted Zuko a little too much for comfort. He turned from her, looking around. They had landed in the middle of the Fire Lord's palace grounds. No one seemed to be moving around.

"Where is everyone?" Katara asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. Keep on your guard. Ozai wouldn't have left the palace unprotected." Zuko looked around, if anyone was to be crowned as fire lord, it would take place here. Yet it remained empty.

"This is weird, shouldn't _someone_ be here?"

Even as Katara finished her sentence two men, dressed in Fire Nation armor, came towards them from the palace doors. They paused as though surprised to see people moving around. Zuko didn't miss the lustful look they gave Katara, or their tented pants.

"Hey Lee, looks like we got a mover," one spoke to the other.

"She sure looks tasty," was the response from the one called Lee.

"You will not touch her," Zuko commanded sternly, moving himself in front of Katara as the men started making their way towards her.

"You don't want to get in between a fire bender and his woman, boy. Not on this day," the nameless man threatened quietly.

Both men produced a handful of fire, Zuko smirked at the regular colored flames.

"Touching the future Fire Lady on this day, is a much worse choice," Zuko stated, creating red handfuls of fire himself, "Especially when the Fire Lord can harness the comets energy."

"You're not the fire lord! You're his traitor of a son!" Lee shouted.

"I am Zuko. And I will be Fire Lord," Zuko responded. "Stand down now, and I will show you mercy."

He was met with laughter, and then the fight was on.

Zuko threw his fire balls at both men, making sure to keep Katara away from the flames as much as possible. Though the soldier's flames weren't different in color, they were still stronger than normal.

The battle continued. Zuko dodged whips and discs of fire, countered with more powerful ones. He could sense Katara moving away from him as the fight continued. He tried tracking her, but the men were well trained. They were very good, but he was better.

Though he couldn't see her, he knew Katara had done something as both men stopped their attack suddenly and looked behind him stunned. Zuko dropped to the ground, and holding his body up with his arms, he swung his lower body around, fire blasting from his feet. The men were pushed back by the force of his fire. Both landed on their back above the gated lines of the water stream below. Zuko jumped between them, fire swords pointed down at their throats.

"On your knees, hands behind your backs, any other movement will result in your death," Zuko's voice was cold and commanding. The men did as they were told, moving slowly, watching Zuko closely.

"Katara find me something to—"he was cut off as Katara appeared holding up a length of chain. Zuko blanked at the site of her. At some point, she had loosened her hair and tucked her skirt high. She looked delicious.

_So that's why they stopped…hard to blame them…_

His distraction nearly cost him as Lee broke away from the flame sword at his throat and moved towards Katara. Katara flung her arms up, encasing Lee, his companion and Katara in frozen water.

How he was avoided, Zuko would never know, but he watched in amazement as Katara moved around in the frozen water, handcuffing the men to the metal gates below. When they were tied to her satisfaction, she lowered her arms, returning the water.

Zuko ran to her as she coughed up water, the men remained chained to the gates.

"Are you okay? Wow that was amazing bending. Are you hurt?" Zuko ran his hands down her arms, then her body. When they reached her waist he pulled her close kissing her senseless.

"Zuko, wait. We need to see if there are any others," Katara broke away from the kiss. Zuko groaned…Agni he needed her. With a stiff nod he moved away, producing another sword of fire, he placed it against Lee's throat.

"Where is everyone?" when he was met with silence, he pressed the sword closer, ignoring Katara's gasp behind him.

"They're all sleeping or screwing somewhere in the palace. We're the only ones moving around!" Lee shouted.

Zuko pulled his sword back, "how are you two moving around and the others aren't?"

"Our women fell asleep, couldn't keep up with us. The comet is powerful. It heats your blood. Making you want to mate like a primitive creature. The women can't keep up, but I bet she would. I'd have her—"the nameless man's comment was met with water splashing in his lap and freezing. He groaned in pain.

"Cool enough now." Katara's voice sent chills up Zuko's spine. Zuko chuckled softly when Lee moved into a fetal position, protecting his groin.

_Damn do I love her._

He pulled her into his embrace again kissing her soundly.

"Agni do I love you!"

"I love you too," Katara's soft reply had Zuko smiling. Her hand came up and cupped the scarred side of his face. Looking towards the sky, he saw the comet descending across the sky. It was coming to an end.

_Thank Agni! _ Zuko held Katara closer, grateful not to feel the burning desire from before. It was there, he prayed it would always be there, but it was controllable. No longer was it coursing through his system.

"You know, if it wasn't planned to ruin the world, it's actually really pretty," Katara whispered, turning from facing Zuko, to facing the descending comet. Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah it is," he breathed in her sent, feeling his erection growing against her bottom.

"Least I know you still want me." Zuko pulled her closer against him.

"I _need_ you, I'll always need you. And once we know what happened with the others, I'll be proving to you just how much I need you," Zuko whispered in her ear.

"Do you think they're okay?" Katara responded, tensing up slightly in Zuko's arms.

"It's the Avatar. He'll be fine. Sokka's with Azula and Azula would take on Ozai himself to protect Sokka. Plus they have Toph. Everyone and everything will be fine."

He hoped.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter from the twisted mind of myself :) The Zutara part probably wasn't the greatest, honestly I was just going to write an epilogue chapter and be done…then the Sokkla chapter came into my mind and I ran with it.

Zutara was a bit of an afterthought…hope you still enjoyed :)

Thinking that there will be ONE MORE chapter and this story will be COMPLETED! It'll be an epilogue chapter, may have smut, probably won't though. Will depend on my mood. But hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review (I really love reviews), favorite and/or follow :)

And if you've been reading my other story, Gaining One's Freedom, I'll be working on that one again soon. Hoping to get a chapter posted within the week.


End file.
